Getting back what's mine
by Franca-the-Fortress
Summary: What happened if outside forces affected your free will? What happened if it changed the course of your life. Are there those out there who fight the fight for free will and is it under the right intentions? Some appearance from old established characters as well as OCs. Multiple POVs
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this story was originally a part of my Haylijah story which is still going on. I have all these future chapters for characters but they are just saved on my cloud because its hard to connect future chapters I have already created and trying to get my story there. This is in the same AU as my Originals story and some people may make brief appearances but this at the core is about Bamon and Stefan. This story will have canon divergence. If you have read the King and I this is in the same universe around happening at the same time. It will take a while for them to be introduced and once you read you will notice why. This takes stage a while before approximately around the time Bonnie dies and Silas is freed. Also this story is not for profit and I own only the original characters I create. The established characters are the property of LJ Smith, and the CW.  
**

Lucy's POV

I feel like having a lazy day. It is hot as hell outside and I don't feel like melting so I am going to keep my butt on my couch and have the A.C. blasting because it feels like some of the heat is slipping inside. I look at the mid-day news and it says it is 98 degrees but with the heat index said it will feel like 104 degrees. Atlanta this time a year is a nightmare. I sweat leaving my house to get to my car make no sense for it to feel like Lucifer's oven.

I wonder what's on demand well on demand for free I should say. I am in the mood for some adventure, most of these movies are old and no wonder they are free. Forget it I will pay 3 bucks to see a newer movie. I settle on something that looks interesting. Let's see how this "Now You See Me" movie is. I feel like pigging out so I get my Orville Redenbacher out and put it into the microwave and get my Lay's Salt and Vinegar chips and get a decent size bowl. My breath will stink but I ain't going anywhere so it isn't like give a damn. I almost got everything I need. Man I love this Mexican Coke Pita always sends me she is right it is the best.

I got my chips, my popcorn and my soda and settle on my sofa just watch the movie. I find myself laughing at the clever magicians. This movie has me tense waiting for what happens next. Man this is good. I need to get more Lay's chips. Before I know it the movie is over. I am quite happy with my investment. I have to get this bowl washed. As I am washing the bowl in the kitchen sink I see I get a call from my aunt Celeste.

"Hey aunt Cel what's up?"

"Honey I got some bad news to tell you?"

"Tell me what's going on?"

"You know Bonnie's father Rudy, well sweetheart he died a couple of days ago."

"Aunt Celeste please tell me how did he die?"

"Child none of us really know they are saying it was an accident."

I am pretty damn sure it was no fucking accident. The word accident and Mystic Falls should never be put in the same damn sentence. I hear my aunt continue on.

"I have been trying to get in contact with Bonnie but she says that she just needs time and that she is with her mom right now. But getting in contact with Abby is like beating a dead horse."

"Bonnie said she was with Abby?"

"Yes child maybe Abby won't be such a deadbeat to Bonnie with Rudy's death and all."

"What about a funeral?"

"Apparently they already had one because he was the mayor of that town."

"Was Bonnie there?"

"Bonnie texted Brandon that she can't speak right now and she just can't handle it."

"Aunt Celeste have YOU spoken to Bonnie?"

"No but Brandon has been texting her you know I am not good with all the technology. She told him she is in disbelief about her father and just can't speak about it because it will make it real."

"All right Aunt Cel, I gotta go I am going to try to contact Bonnie and Abby."

"Tell Bonnie we love her and she can come to us anytime because I know Abby will somehow mess things up and Bonnie needs family right now."

"All right on Aunt Cel, love you!"

This shit doesn't seem right at all. I know Rudy had to die from something supernatural he was too young and healthy to die naturally and this is Mystic Falls of all places. I need to get into contact with Abby first because I know something is fishy as hell with this story. Bonnie would call me before she ever called Abby and I am not even the most reliable Bennett. I text Abby and ask her if she has heard from Bonnie lately since I am trying to get in contact with her. For once Abby texts back within three minutes. I read "I haven't really spoken to Bonnie in months since I bit Jamie. I never want to take that chance of maybe killing my kids because of bloodlust." I ask her if she has had any contact with her.

She tells me "Its here and there stuff because she doesn't want to push it and create an even bigger distance between us." I wonder if she has spoken to Bonnie over the phone and she tells me no she hasn't not since before she bit Jamie. Before I can reply to the text I get a call and I see it is Abby.

"Lucy not that I am not happy to hear from you but why all the cryptic text messages? Did something happen to Bonnie or Jamie? Do you know something that I don't?"

"Yeah I just got off the phone with Aunt Celeste and she told me some really unfortunate news and I think you should sit for this."

"What is it Bonnie, did she get hurt?" Abby asked in a frantic tone.

"Umm I don't know how to say this but Rudy died and they say it was an 'accident' but we both know nothing in Mystic Falls ever is an accident."

"Rudy's died?" I can hear the sobbing in the background. I know they aren't together anymore but she was married to the man and had a child with him I can understand she would be distraught.

"It doesn't end there Aunt Celeste told me Brandon has been texting Bonnie but that's all they do is text he called her and Aunt Celeste tried to but they never heard her voice"

"What are you trying to say to me Lucy?"

"I think something is fishy as hell is going on because Aunt Celeste told me that Brandon said Bonnie is with you but I know that's a lie because you just told me you haven't really had any contact with Bonnie besides texting."

"Bonnie said she was with me? But I made sure her and Jamie didn't know where I was because I don't trust myself to be around them?"

"Has Jamie been in contact with Bonnie?"

"At this point I think it would be safe to say he hasn't spoken with Bonnie probably just texts like everyone else?"

"I have an idea I am going to text "Bonnie" and ask her some questions and she how she responds. I honestly don't think this is Bonnie. Normally Aunt Celeste doesn't take no for an answer but she didn't want to push Bonnie but it doesn't make sense Bonnie doesn't lie often at least not with Aunt Celeste because that would be foolish thing to do if she finds out. Hold on"

"All right" I hear Abby say as I start texting Bonnie I put Abby on speaker.

I ask "Bonnie" what's up with her summer? I might swing through and see her on my roadtrip from D.C. to Atlanta and we could hangout because Mystic Falls isn't far and I got the time.

I said this out loud so Abby could hear exactly what I wrote to in my text. We start waiting for a reply in the meantime we pick up our conversation.

"Abby whatever you do please do not text her phone because it will tip them off that we know something they don't want us to know and I want to get to the bottom of this"

"Okay I want to know what is happening too, I feel something bad is happening and I just hope Bonnie isn't in the middle of it. All I want Bonnie to live and live as Bonnie and not the witch. Those people use her and she is always willing but she knows that can kill her one day they keep using and using her until nothing is left. I don't want her to be a slave to their demands because deep down I know she will do it. I know sometimes it is wrong to say but I wish sometimes I had never helped Miranda with her daughter because it cost me mine. When I lost my magic I felt like a broken person and I was to young and foolish to see I had a husband who loved me and a child waiting for me. I couldn't see myself for more than being a witch. Even my mom tried to get me to see reason she told me I was more than my magic, I was a wife, a mother, a daughter. But I was spiteful to her and called her names that I regret now. I lost my mother to vampires. I don't to lose my daughter as well. I see the correlation between Emily, Bonnie and I we always helped those dopplegangers and it cost us our lives. It cost me my mother's life. I don't want that for Bonnie, I need Bonnie to live because we didn't die of old age we died to do someone else's bidding. I know I am not mother of the year but my child deserves better she always deserved better."

All I can hear is a broken woman crying on the other line and I can't say anything to that Abby is right she isn't mother of the year but I can see how it would bite someone that their child goes through the wringer and chooses to not see the toll it takes on them. I get alerted that I just received a text.

"Abby I just got a text!"

"Tell me what does it say?"

"It says 'Sorry Lucy I would've loved too but I am actually with my mom. I thought it would be good to get some type of relationship even if it is just a friendship between the both of us' I know she isn't with you but I am going to reply saying 'that's cool cuz I am glad you and your mom are trying to have some sort of relationship. But just hit me up when you are back in Mystic Falls or if you ever find yourself in Atlanta you let me know I will definitely show you the city.'"

A minute passes and I speak up too Abby tell her what the text says "If I am ever in Atlanta I'll definitely let you know but I gotta go me and Abby are going to the movies."

"What do you think happened to Bonnie?" Abby asks I can definitely hear the denial in her voice

"You want my honest opinion I think Bonnie is dead, I know it is stupid to jump the gun on something that serious but Bonnie would never not show up at her father's funeral. I don't care what the hell she told Brandon, she didn't miss Shiela's funeral and I know for damn sure she wouldn't miss her father's funeral unless she couldn't do it. She probably was there but on the other side."

I can hear Abby starting to breakdown again it is never easy to hear death of someone. I am barely holding it together. Bonnie is so young and all she needed was normal. She should have gone to college do the boring stuff. She loved doing boring stuff like learning. I feel it in my gut Bonnie is dead and all I feel is dread for the little girl who did all she could for those she loved. And it gripes me to my core she paid with her life for something I know has to do with Elena it always does. I am going to get to the bottom of this. I feel tears streaming down my face for my cuz she didn't deserve this kind of life. This is too fucked up to think about.

"I can't help but feel you are right, this stuff isn't adding up. Rudy and Bonnie loved each other too much for Bonnie to not honor her father she has to much integrity to do anything but. As much as I don't want to admit it but it can only mean she is either dead or in a coma. But if I was betting it would be Bonnie is dead because I can't imagine no one would call a Bennett or Hopkins to tell us of Bonnie's condition. If they dare lay my baby to rest and not let us all say goodbye I am taking names. I don't like this one bit I am going to Mystic Falls."

"Abby that is the last thing you are going to do. I have an idea we need to do a séance and contact Sheila and confirm everything so tell me where you are right now."

"Right now I am living in Savannah."

"Well I live in Atlanta, I am going to give you my address and we are going to do a séance and see what Sheila can tell us okay? We are still going to Mystic Falls but you gotta let me lead this. I need to get answers about Bonnie because I am afraid you can go postal. Please Abby just follow my lead because depending on what one of my friends I think we can get Bonnie back."

"What do you mean get Bonnie back? Do you know the repercussions of resurrecting someone from the other side?"

"I have a friend who is a very powerful witch who has very powerful witch friends and they are not ruled by the other side they don't seek anybody's permission. She is pretty badass and taught me some stuff. I think they know why the other side is even there."

"I thought it was just always there. My mom never told me specifics because I don't even think she really knew."

"Abby I am going to ask my friend to see if she can help us or if there are other witches who can maybe help us. Just meet me at my address and I will get in contact with my friend. Maybe she can help us. Let me know if you have any trouble getting here I would pack some clothes and don't worry about anything else okay."

"All right, but I won't hold my breath on your friend being able to help."

I sure hope to the high heavens that Pita can help me with this because if there is one thing I will try my damnedest to do is get Bonnie to live a life that is for herself and no one else. I am coming little cuz. I'm coming... I got your back.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

I just sit on my couch and cry for my little cuz. Why the hell did this shit have to happen to her. Sheila had to die, Abby had to die, Rudy had to die, for fuck's sake Emily died too, and now Bonnie. Everytime Bonnie suffers a death somehow these people are involved. Bonnie puts these people on a pedestal of they can do no wrong. She didn't see there was no one else left to die in the whole scheme of things except her. The girl is as stubborn as she is prideful. She would probably say something like her death is no one's fault but her own.

Bonnie sometimes I wish you took after Abby and would have just left. That town is riddled with death and you caught up in the middle of it. Bonnie you are no different than Emily was. She paid for her life because of Katherine and I know your death has something to do with Elena. You probably don't see the analogy between you and Emily because you are blinded by "friendship". A friendship so one-sided it is astounding. You are too good of a friend that no one should be so blessed to receive. I know she isn't as good of a friend to you as you may think.

That girl has a veil over her selfishness that no one in your circle can truly see maybe she doesn't even see it. She may be caring and all that nice shit you always say but on the outside looking in it doesn't look good. I feel like Rudy could see he was losing you too. Damn Rudy is dead too how many people gotta die before you get it. Girl you gotta wake up and smell the nonsense. My goodness most likely you can't even wake up. I know in my heart you are on the other side. Bonnie was it worth it? In your deluded mind of course your ass would say yes. I need to get in contact with Pita because she might be able to help even though she doesn't like dealing with things related to the other side.

I usually do things for myself but Bonnie I am gonna try my best to see if there is a way to bring you back. I wish I returned sooner like I promised but I always go where the wind blows. I wish sometimes that I took you away from that wretched town even if you were kicking and screaming our family doesn't do well in that town. No Bennett who stayed there lived to old age that should have been the first damn clue Bonnie you are just as much a Bennett as I. Our name is a death warrant if we live there. I gotta get my shit together and call Pita now.

I find her number in my phone and just click the green on the screen.

"Hello this is Agapita?"

I can't help but crumble and cry on my line. I start brokenly speaking to her relaying all that I know about Bonnie and the death her and her father and I tell her I know something is suspicious and I tell her all about what I know of Bonnie's life and how she knows all these vampires and dopplegangers and I can hear Pita gasp on the other line but she never interrupts me and I ask her if there could be any chance of rescuing my cousin because she didn't deserve this. I know not to play with death especially death concerning the other side. I can't help but feel guilty about Bonnie's death.

"Lucy where are you now?"

"I live in Atlanta. Is it possible for you to help? I know its hard and sacrifice might have to be made but my cousin has a lot left to live. My family has been decimated. My cousin Bonnie, her grandma, her mom, and her dad died because of these people. I need my cousin to live and I'll do just about anything to make it happen. So I have to know is it possible?" I ask nervously

"Yes but I don't want to relay anything on the phone. But I will catch the first flight from here I should be there by nightfall do not pick me up from the airport I will take a cab to your home just give me the address. But I have to settle some things here first and get someone to watch my sister because will be starting soon."

"You have another sister?" I am shocked because the only sister I know she had died years ago.

"Long story but yeah I kinda do. I will see you later you hear me." I nod even though she can't see it. I have to get ready for Abby and Pita to come. She just renewed some hope in me that all may not be lost concerning my cuz. I could just kill those people she calls friends.

Agapita's POV

I start searching for flights from New Orleans to Atlanta and I found one that leaves in four hours. I know this is not the kind of stability that Davina needs but these are extenuating circumstances that involve our kind. But before I decide to do anything I call upon my Nikolaides family through our common familial bond that were unfortunately on the other side because of Qetsiyah and her idiotic tantrums. One of my ancestors appears.

"Hello my child?"

"Hello dear ancestor Helena, I am in need of your wisdom."

"Well how can I be of assistance?"

"I was wondering if you have heard any news of a death concerning a Managos witch but she might be called Bennett now... Bonnie Bennett?"

"Oh yes my child it was big news amongst the witches. A life for a life it is foolish to decree but rules are enforced even if we don't quite agree."

"What kind of supernatural being did she bring back to life?"

"She brought back Vampire Hunter from the Brotherhood of Five sect."

"Why would she do such a thing? Why are they so mad about that shouldn't they be happy she brought a hunter back from the dead?"

"This particular hunter seems to be the brother of a doppelganger."

"What was the purpose of bringing him back to life?"

"It seems this Managos named Bonnie was best friends with the doppelganger and the doppelganger seems to have "flip" the switch when the brother died and was very cruel. I should mention the doppelganger girl is no longer one with a heartbeat. She blamed the death upon the Managos girl and she had misplaced guilt and did this grievous action on behalf of her friend because she didn't want to her friend to be unhappy. This witch is quite selfless and but has the wrong people around her because they count on that selflessness to do their bidding. It is sad to see because this girl is quite remarkable and they cast her aside to be put in the shadows until they need her once more. My sister and I have been looking upon the Managos line since our death. We are the only of our line here because of the sheer selfishness of one but that has not stopped us from watching her line as we do ours. For we do it not for her but for her mother who thank heavens got to see the true Afterlife."

"Wise Ancestor Helena do you think it is wise if I were to resurrect her?"

"I know not of what you should do because your action must be your own but do I think she is deserving? Yes but her magic is rooted in selfishness. She has not seen life but she has seen death. Death of all her close family, death of one's self. Qetsiyah's revenge has helped kill some of her line."

"What do you mean? How can she be selfish if she is the one who paid for her life?" I don't understand how sacrifice can be deemed selfish.

" She thought not of the consequences. She never thought of repercussions. Brazenness gives way to foolhardy behavior. When one doesn't truly think then the consequences will not be of their thought. Silas has risen and released.

"How can this be? Silas was entombed by Qetsiyah and witches for the most part have kept his existence hidden even some vampires."

"Well this is going to take a while so get please get comfortable. The doppelganger in question became a vampire and begged the Managos girl and their friends to help find a way to reverse it but there is no way to reverse being a vampire. But they stumbled upon information about the cure to immortality but we both know that this cure was hidden with Silas. Well the brother of the doppelganger became one with the brotherhood and they found out that if they killed enough vampires then the map would appear on Hunter's body and they would find the tomb Silas was in.

Around the same time this Managos was lead astray by a man named Shane who was a follower of Silas. Shane misled her to think Expression was something other than it was. He allowed to think that she could control it. He convinced her to kill 12 witches which would help those involved get closer to finding Silas. Expression started seeping to Bonnie that it affected her judgment and 12 innocent witches were killed for trying to help Bonnie be rid of Expression. Those involved were successful in finding the cure as well as Silas and of course he was awakened.

These people have unleash a vengeful immortal who cares nothing for mortals. He drained the brother of the doppelganger and snapped his neck and he died. The doppelganger emotions were turned off and she became very antagonistic to the Managos girl. She almost killed her, she bit her and if no one intervened then Bonnie would be dead. She started blaming Bonnie for her death and it seemed the deeds done by Bonnie on her behalf were overlooked and disregarded. The doppelganger treated poorly as if she were the help and didn't do her job. She can blame it on "having no emotions". But that is an excuse they use to justify commuting evil acts. If they have no emotions how can they unleash anger is that no longer an emotion/ If they do it in an even tone that just makes it more dangerous. But I care not for the doppelganger but I do care for the atrocities that were committed on her behalf. Bonnie died because she brought the brother of the doppelganger back to life and many witches including some in her line were angry for this and they wanted to teach her a lesson, a life for a life."

"Ancestor Helena that is quite a story and you tell me Silas roams free?"

"Not only Silas but Qetsiyah as well I believe she will soon make contact with his doppelganger and that would be most unfortunate?" She gives me a look as if she knows more than I but I can't discern what it means.

"Where is his doppelganger? Is he in Mystic Falls as well?" So much information to absorb in so little time.

"As of right now he is locked in a safe in a quarry and if I were you I would intercept him before Qetsiyah does because I think that will be her first move." I can tell this is not a suggestion even if she made it seem that way.

"Ancestor Helena thank you for the wealth of knowledge and wisdom."

"Of course my child, these things will always be freely given if you shall ever be in lack of it. Child please rid this world of both those abominations. It is their greed and revenge that will be the downfall of all."

"Of course Ancestor Helena I will attempt my best to rid the world of these entities."

"Amynta and I will look over you and yours always. . Blessed be my child." She gently puts her hand on my shoulder and I can feel the phantom touch.

"And to you Ancestor Helena."

My Ancestor Helena disappears from my sight. Apparently they killed an Original because they found out killing an Original killed a bloodline. So it was them who killed Kol! No one heard about Finn for almost a thousand years. They caused a genocide so one person could be human? My people left vulnerable for the gain of one person. They obviously knew killing Kol would kill his line and they had no regard for any of his bloodline. This makes me so sick to my stomach. Those families and friends lost their loved one because they wanted the doppelganger to stay human. Lost protection and left vulnerable to bad people out there.

I get my laptop from my bag and search for remaining flights I am glad flights to Atlanta are dirt cheap. I purchase the ticket but I must tell Davina that I am leaving and most certainly cannot come. She should be coming back now from her friend's house. I am glad the girl was able to make some friends after all the isolation in her life. I start to pack my things and about ten minutes later I hear the door open and Davina is announcing her return.

I leave my bedroom and find her on the couch channel surfing. She sees me and runs up and gives me a hug.

"Did you have a good time with your friends?"

"Yeah the movies were fun plus the A.C. in the mall felt really good. I can't wait to go shopping for school. Is there a limit on what I can spend? Oh my gosh I know what stores I want to go to! Pita it is going to take like three days to get everything. Do you think you could buy the mall it would make everything easier?" She starts giggling and she looks at me and knows something is up.

"I have some bad news."

"What kind of bad news?" Davina is looking at me all kinds of sad.

"I will be gone for about a week at most two."

"WHAT?! You can't school starts in a week... Pita you gotta help me pick out clothes and we have to buy school supplies and stuff?"

"Well I can make a list of the basic stuff you need and then we can buy the special stuff you need when I come back..."

"But what about clothes we didn't finish shopping. You promised me we would finish before school started. I have to get really good clothes or the popular girls will for sure make fun of me! Why do you have to leave me?" It makes me feel horrible to leave her here but I still have duties to uphold.

"Aww pobrecita! Okay yes I won't be able to go shopping with you but Kayla is here and she can take you. You guys can get enough stuff for you to wear until I come back we already bought a week worth of clothes for you to wear. I don't think I will be gone for more than a week but I don't want to take any chances with a hormonal teenager. Also know that I am not leaving you... I have somethings to take care of and I will be back in no time at all." I start laughing at her and she shoots me a scowl but she can't help but laugh too.

"Okay" she whines before continuing "Why do you have to leave?"

"I have to fulfills some witchly duties"

"Oooh like what?" This peeks her interest. She hasn't done that much in the way of practicing because she has been hanging out with her friends.

"I won't lie to you I have to find some details about a witch who recently died or may have died."

"That sounds very cryptic. Is it dangerous? Pita please tell me you are coming back to me?! You gotta tell me everything! Is there a chance you might not come back?" This teenage girl looks on the verge of tears.

"I am coming back you can count on that. You know you can show me the outfits you decide you want to wear to school on Skype or something you know." Deviating into teenage stuff may do the trick.

"Man I didn't even think about that. Yeah it will be cool. Pita I could come maybe I can help you and stuff I am pretty powerful."

"Umm...one you cannot come you are sixteen years old, two school is about to start and you are not missing it and three you practice ancestral magic honey if you leave NOLA you leave the magic behind."

"What that isn't fair how come you can come and go?!" I guess no one told her the depths of communal magic.

"There's different kinds of witches honey, lots of sects and different cultures you couldn't even wrap your head around it. But one thing remains the same all witches are of nature. Good or bad we are connected to it."

"What happens if I wanna go to college outside of New Orleans, I won't have any magic anymore? What's the point? It makes me feel kind of trapped here. I don't want to lose apart of myself but I don't want to miss out on the world."

"I wouldn't send you out into the world with no magic... no protection. Davina if you want to leave New Orleans I would make sure you can always defend yourself from everything including the supernatural. I would give you some of my magic I want you to always be protected sweetheart but listen to me when I say this, monsters know no face so when I get back I am going to teach you self-defense missy."

"You would give me some of your magic?" she asks with a gasp

"Yes enough so it can manifest but it is up to you to cultivate it but you must be wise concerning my family's magic. I have two ancestors on the other side who will issue consequences to those who abuse Nikolaides magic."

"Why are they on the other side? I thought your family weren't there?"

"My family did but only because they found a way to tell us. The person who created the other side was of their time. She was from a trusted witch family. No one had knowledge of the other side when she created it until they died. Certain witches were able to tell their family about the other side being a disruption between earth and the spiritual afterlife. Unfortunately my ancestors died and there was no one to tell them because no supernatural had died yet. Both my ancestors were older in years and got ailments due to their age they died and expected to go the afterlife and saw that they were stuck in this world but this barrier kept them away from life but also from complete death. They started doing things to capture my family's attention. My family was curious why Helena and Amynta were still of the earth but couldn't be seen and they had to do a séance to get answers. Only people powerful enough can exempt themselves from the from the other side. They also have to have the knowledge that they can. It took a very powerful witch to create the other side it takes a very powerful witch to keep themselves from the other side. You cannot tell anyone about this okay... and I mean ever.

"Will I have to go to the other side. When we die is that where we part?"

"No. When you get Nikolaides magic within you and it starts to manifest you become one with the line and thus exempt from the other side. We seal the magic with a blood bond. We shall be of one blood and when we perish. We perish to beyond."

"Good! I don't want to be alone anymore. I just got you I don't want to lose you."

"Nena, you could never lose me but just remember you said that when you start saying 'I hate you' when I ground you for some typical teenage antic."

"Whatever" she says is she rolls her eyes.

"Do you want to help me pack?"

"No I don't because that means you are leaving but I will because I have no reason to be rude to you yet." She is learning to be sassy and I like to see that she is becoming happier.

"Damn teenagers." My tone doesn't match my face.

"I am going to call Kayla so she can pick us up and drop me off at the airport. And tell her she gotta watch you for a week maybe two."

We finished packing my stuff and Kayla said she was on her way over so I make Davina a toasted pop tart as she is channel surfing and I come to the living room and give her the plate with a pop tart on it and she grins a smile only and links my arm. We watch tv for about an hour and then Kayla uses her key.

"You know you are supposed to knock and only use the key in emergencies?" I tell her with a raised eyebrow."

"It was an emergency, I didn't feel like waiting!" Kayla replies back with a smile. "Are you ready to hit the road Jack?" We look at each other and we just know...

"And don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more!" We both bellow at the top of our lungs.

"You two are so weird!" Davina interjects.

"I'll go get my bags. I'll meet you guys in the car."

I hope that I do comeback maybe it wasn't the smartest song to sing at this moment. Well I will be meeting Lucy soon hopefully everything goes smoothly. When things deal with supernaturals it rarely does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please know I have no beta. I try my best but they always seem to fall through. I try to edit and re-edit but who knows.**

Damon's POV

Ever since we came back from the island things haven't been the same. My brother is in and out and something about him isn't right. I would know if he was back to being a ripper because Stefan is anything but subtle when he is that guy. There haven't been any news of massacres and bodies ripped to pieces and put back together like puzzles but something is off about Stefan. He doesn't brood as much but its more than that. His personality is different. Being as old as we are we are stuck in our ways. This maybe the 21st century but we are who we are at this point.

Everytime he is here its not like he is here. Sometimes I find myself wanting to just talk to him like we used too but I know I can't. I did something that broke something between us and I don't know if I can do anything to get my brother back. Even when Stefan and I were far away from each other we were able to hold on to our fraternity it was what got us through. When our mom died it brought us even closer than we already were. We depended on each other even when we didn't trust each other. I think I broke our fraternal bond. I broke my brother in the worst way and everytime we pass each other by and I see Stefan's face but its as if it isn't him. Its like a stranger living in my house and it hurts to be so far away from Stefan. It hurts to know my brother and I are strangers living in the same house.

To top it all off Katherine is living here and she is just so whiny not that she is human. She is so needy about everything like the cure took away her ability to do anything. I thought I would get everything I want when Elena chose me but it seems like I am living in a den of hell and I can't seem to wake up.

Elena... I don't even know what to say about Elena. We have had a lot of sex but that's all its been. I don't know if the veneer is wearing off or that this all encompassing love that was supposed to come never did. She is beautiful like Katherine but they are completely different but also the same. At first I thought she was the epitome of what I wanted the face of the person I wanted for most of my life and the personality of a courageous angel. I think of the true courageous angel and she looks nothing like Elena. Bonnie the bane of my existence. She is an angel caring, she bathes in righteousness and she is never afraid of calling me the devil. I smile thinking of Bonnie and I feel my mouth twitch downward.

When was the last time I saw Bonnie? I haven't seen her honestly since right before we found the cure. How come Judgy hasn't made one appearance since then? Why the hell am I even thinking about the witch? Who cares where she is?! I should be glad she isn't here always ready to pick a fight and pop some blood vessels in my head. I know I am a dick but I never even thanked her for her role in getting the cure. Not that it mattered because the cure was for shit because Elena gave it to Katherine. We went through all that damn trouble for that cure and she feeds the cure to Katherine! Pissed me off when she did that! We all fucking risked so much for her ass to get the cure because she complained to shit about she wasn't made to be a vampire. Guess what no one is made to be a vampire they just become one. I didn't want to be a damn vampire but here I am.

I don't care how much sex we have it doesn't take away from the fact that we did so much for her and she isn't truly thankful for any of it. The sex is good but its missing something I always thought it should have. Call me a romantic but now that she isn't in my hair I have time to think. I thought when me and Elena got together we would be making love all the time but its just fucking. Yeah I come but its not what I thought it was going to be. This feels empty I have been chasing after her love like a hound but now that I have it I don't know what this means.

I don't want this to be a mistake because if it was a mistake I don't know what I would do. I know I don't have my brother's love anymore. Whatever we had was broken when I let Elena come between us. Its my fault and I know that. We had something that lasted more than several lifetimes because when it always came down to it we chose each other. Even when Stefan was with Elena he chose me and the one time when it was really important for me to choose I didn't choose my brother. Now we walk passed each other and it hurts that he doesn't acknowledge me the way I thought he might.

He doesn't even hate me. I could at least handle his hate because that meant he felt something. Now when I see him all I can gather is indifference. In our whole life I have never felt that from Stefan and if I thought finding out Katherine wasn't in the tomb was heartbreaking I was completely wrong. I could never tell this to Stefan he would probably just laugh or tell me it serves me right and I wouldn't blame him.

I have to make this relationship with Elena work because of what I lost in the process but can I? Can I be with someone that I may not be in love with... Don't get me wrong I have no problem fucking but this is supposed to be a relationship and I don't know if I can do it. Everytime I think of Elena I just feel angst and resentment. This epic love I thought we would have never came. Yeah we had lust but did she actually love me... I allowed her to become more important than my brother. I allowed her this space in my life was it the right choice? We made a promise after our mother died to always choose each other and it was rather selfish on my part. I needed someone to choose me because I never got that from our father. Stefan always chose me over our father even to his face. My brother was always brave enough to choose me even to the man who always favored him. Stefan the brave one and I always the coward. I hate this self-reflection bullshit. Maybe alcohol is not the best thing to do right now especially drinking alone its so fucking depressing. Fuck this I am going to bed.

I don't even bother to change before I get into bed so much weighing on my mind right now. I just pull the covers to my chest and stare at the ceiling. I start to count the minute cracks to distract my mind from thinking about my fucked up life and I have this sudden urge to close my eyes and I don't fight it.

"_Would you fight for me?" I am staring at those green eyes and wonder why would she asks me this when she knows the answer._

"_Why? Don't fucking tell me your dad is going to come up here with a shotgun" I try to joke with her. Highly unlikely that her dad will be coming here with a shotgun its just us here I would have sensed him and made my escape before Bonnie would ever get in trouble._

"_Damon I am serious right now." Her voice breaks and her hunter eyes get misty and shit I hate seeing her cry. I am so fucking whipped but who cares._

"_Yeah, baby that's a given I would always fight for you. You should know that I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I do my best to convey that I mean it. She just looks into my eyes and nods. We lay in bed staring at each other._

"_I know I'm sorry I am getting so emotional about this... Sometimes I just need to hear it you know."_

"_Yeah I know and I have no problem telling you that over and over but where is this coming from?" I ask softly because I don't want her to feel she is being pushed. She is already vulnerable I don't want her to question my love for her. I know all about doubt even when it comes to those who love you._

"_Its just sometimes I feel invisible. I have these really beautiful best friends and sometimes I feel like I just can't compete. People don't see me Damon and you know usually I don't let it get to me but sometimes it creeps in." I put my arm around her back and bring her even closer to me and our eyes are less than three inches apart._

"_Bonnie I am not going to tell you not to feel the way you do. I know better than anyone about doubt. I was always jealous of how people just flocked to my brother and when it was me I had to fight for respect. I only felt unconditional love from my mom and my little brother but with my mom it was different. I know that she loved Stefan too but I felt like she sometimes put me first and Bonnie it felt nice to have that Bonnie I don't talk about my mother much because its painful but for you Bonnie its worth it. I want you to know until I die you will always be first in my eyes. Someone could blind me and take away my memories but my heart will always know the truth because it lies with you."_

"_Damon thank you for telling me that. I know its not easy to talk about but I am glad you can for me. I love you Damon so much and I am just so blessed to know you. You are a good man."_

"_I am not a good man by any means but for you to think that makes me feel like I am doing something right. They didn't tell you girl I am the big bad wolf!" I vamp out and tickle her mercilessly._

"_I guess that makes me Red huh?" She couldn't even get throught the whole sentence without laughing._

"_Take mercy upon me Mr. Wolf." I give her a couple more tickles before I let her free. We just stare at each other in silence. A silence filled with calmness and love but also with a fire I never felt._

_She breaks out laughing and looks at the ceiling and covers her face and I want to know what has her so giddy and I realize maybe its because my face is still vamped out and I change back to my super sexy face. She keeps laughing and I want in on it._

"_What has you so giddy Laugh McGee?"_

_Bonnie stops looks at me and she moves faster than I expected of her and she straddles me and my mind is liking where this is going even though I know it won't end in sex. She pins my arms to the bed and I let her. She brings her face closer to mine and we stare at each other and just when I think she isn't going to do anything._

_She starts singing loud in my face. "Thank you for being a friend." Every time she sings the Golden Girls she makes this horrendous ugly face and her excuse is that it helps her sound like the singer from the theme song._

_I just start laughing in her face because every time we watch the show she does it she doesn't stop until a smile appears on my face._

"_Bonnie what the fuck did I tell you about doing that face. Watch your face lock like that and you will start crying to me to fix it." I am still laughing hysterically after about ten seconds she joins in with me._

"_I don't care if my face locks like that because you will still love me. Say you won't?" She rolls me and twists my arm and pins her knee and my back. It doesn't hurt even if I were human. Her taunts are cute as shit._

"_Of course I would still love you Ms. Bennett. I am nothing but a peon without your love."_

"_That is right Mr. Salvatore just a peon without my love" She lets me go and adjusts herself on the bed and she just giggles into a hug. This girl makes me so happy even when we do the dumbest shit I have a grin. I didn't know loving could be like this. With Katherine I was always fighting for a love I am not sure was mine. I let become my whole existence until Bonnie Bennett. I feel bad about not rescuing Katherine but she wasn't a good person honestly. She made my brother and I compete for her and it was a game to her. I let her come between us and in the end I choose Stefan not Katherine like I always should have. I couldn't do it then but I can definitely do it now._

"_Sooooo... Bon Bon what do you want to do?" I wiggle my eyebrows but I'm just playing._

"_You dirty old man... I see your brain is getting forgetful in your old age. I want to watch the Golden Girls!"_

"_Baby girl please... You want to talk about me being old when you want to watch the Golden Girls..." She just giggles and I get up to find the remote. It always somehow gets lost... it makes no sense sometimes._

"_Damon what are you looking for?"_

"_The remote duh. You are always losing it!"_

"_Damon how could I lose the remote when you are the remote." I just grumble and turn on the tv to Lifetime and get back in bed. And the girl whips out the remote from no where and I narrow my eyes at her and she sneaks in a kiss to my cheek before she starts watching the tv show. When Golden Girls comes on Bonnie knows no one including me._

_I settle in watching the show too and these ladies are just gold._

_Bonnie just stays engrossed in the show but she reaches for my hand._

"_Damon, I'll always fight for you too." Her eyes never leave the screen but the magnitude of the words hit me to the core and I know. She takes hold of my hand and I just know._

What the fuck am I dreaming about Bonnie for? But its not really dreaming if I am awake... I am confusing myself. This is so specific and it feels like its happened before. The way Bonnie and I are acting in my daydream is downright baffling. She talks to me like she loves me. That is fucking impossible! Bonnie and I do not get along we can barely tolerate each other. We can only make it through a conversation when we have to work as a team.

This definitely can't be a memory because I was thinking about giving up my search for Katherine. I would never give up my search for anyone when it came to Katherine but this feels like it happened but I know it didn't! Right?! Yeah it couldn't have happened because we ended up opening the tomb and all the bullshit that goes with that. Plus why would I have given up Katherine for Bonnie. Ever since we met we have been at odds. She is just so fucking infuriating with her judgyness. She is so self-righteous and holier-than-thou why would I be with her? I have an irrational urge to shake her and tell her to shut her judgy mouth up.

Speaking of Bonnie where the fuck has she been for all this time? Not once has she even been to the boardinghouse. Its weird I'm not out here checking for the witch but it seems peculiar that she hasn't been by once. In all this time I never heard Elena mention her even once. Aren't they supposed to be "Oh ma ga BFFs."? Come to think of it she hasn't even hung out with Bonnie this whole summer. This doesn't sit well with me at all. I am warring with myself why should I give a fuck about Bonnie? We don't like each other from like first sight. Why is she invading my head? How am I having vivid daydreams about her like they were real? They can't be real they just can't I would have remembered.

It must be because I don't have anyone to spar with. Stefan is here but not here and normally I would have Bonnie to unleash my best sarcasm on. I hear the front door being closed and its both of the Gilberts.

I go downstairs and head straight for the alcohol because this day is getting weird. I could just ask Baby Gilbert where my witch is.

"Hey Damon!" Elena looks excited to see me and I can't feign myself to care she obviously notices and her smile dims.

"Damon... are you okay?" She looks mildly concerned but whatever I am in need of information.

"Hey Jeremy, how is Bonnie?" I want to squint my eyes but I don't even blink because I don't need need to raise anymore suspicion. Gilbert is not good at hiding things but if he senses me coming he will try to combat.

"Why do you care?" His eyebrows are raised but for a flicker I saw the nervousness on his face. At this Elena turns around and I bet she seems just as curious or guilty for not thinking about her "best friend".

"Yeah Jer... I haven't seen Bonnie at all come to think of it. Where is she?" She folds her arms and I step closer until I am beside her with my whiskey. The time it is taking him to respond is alarming and he is most likely thinking up a lie.

"Well... after everything that happened Bonnie was having a really hard time so she went to go stay with her mom." Jeremy's heart rate isn't moving that much faster than normal but I know he is lying through his ugly teeth. He must have this lie memorized for him. Bonnie wouldn't dream of staying with her mom even if she was having a hard time here. Little fucker doesn't know that I speak with Shiela's sister. Celeste would want Bonnie to come to her not Abby. No one even knows where Abby lives because she wanted that way. Abby maybe absentee as fuck but no way in hell she would let Bonnie visit her when she can barely handle herself as a vampire.

"You sure about that Gilbert?" I do narrow my eyes now because I am disbelieving and I want him to know it.

"Yeah I am sure Damon and the why the fuck do you care where Bonnie is anyways?!" He narrows his eyes right back at me and Elena dramatically turns to the side and her eyes look expectant.

"Yeah Damon why do you care anyways its not like you guys get along?" She is looking at me like she is trying to figure out my angle and two Gilberts looking at me is two too much. I realize why the fuck did we go through all this shit for either of them...

"Because you two always somehow run into danger and end up dead. Bonnie needs to be close when danger strikes or it will be the end of all of us." Its only a half-truth though yes we do need Bonnie when we inevitably have a crisis but its more than that. My heart is actually have with dread that something is amiss but why?

"That's rich! Are you fucking kidding me? You fucking Salvatores have brought all this shit to our town." This chump thinks he can raise his voice to me!

"No Elena's existence has. If Stefan and I hadn't come to this town your sister would be dead forever. Not a vampire just fucking dead. Katherine was waiting for her to be born to cash in you little shit. Sorry I want to make sure that Bonnie is near because its only a matter of time before something else comes to town." Elena being the dramatic person she is decides this is where she wants to make her scene. She leaves with tears in her eyes but honestly right now I have real shit to attend too.

"Really Damon you just had to go and do that? Blaming my sister because she was born?!" This little bitch has the audacity to blame this shit on me. Sorry I speak the truth.

"Listen here you pest I know something is going on. You may have convinced your sister Bonnie is with Abby but I ain't so sure. Also if you didn't want to hear the truth then you shouldn't go on blaming me for shit I didn't do when you have so much you can blame me for. Jeremy I know you are up to something and I will catch you believe that."

"I don't know what my sister even sees in you! If you are so convinced something's up you could just text Bonnie yourself." He starts to huff and puff out the room.

"Nah, why text when I can just call her?" There is a small falter in his step and all it does it makes me confirm something's up.

_Judgy heard you left town and you didn't even say goodbye. -Damon. _

I hope what I think is going to happen doesn't happen.

_Of all people Damon why would I tell you goodbye? If you must know I am with my mom. Is that okay with you?- Bonnie_

_Whatever Bonnie! Just be reachable! -Damon_

_Whatever...- Bonnie_

I am going to hunt down whoever has Bonnie's phone because no way in hell that is my witch. I don't even know why I feel so strongly about this but I won't be stopped.

**Sorry to the Gilbert fans this may not be a fic for you. I am not going out of my way to bash them but for the purposes of my story they won't be put on a pedestal. Damon doesn't know why he feels a certain way but he knows that he has to follow through. He knows something is amiss with Bonnie but he doesn't suspect that she is dead. Jeremy isn't a good liar but its hard to be a good liar in the company of vampires. I am excited and want to say thank you to user Swurve you are my first comment and follower and that makes me so happy thank you so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

I hear a car coming around and I think Abby has finally made it. Before she could knock I open the door. She looks terrible like she hasn't gotten any sleep. I know she is a vampire she should always look like she is perfect right? She looks aged ten years.

"Hey Abby, I am not going to ask you if you are all right since its evident you are far from but. My friend gave me details she should be here in less than two hours and maybe she will help us get to the bottom of what is going on."

"I hope so! I know all this crap somehow has to deal with Elena it always seems to come down to Elena. My daughter needs to get up from under those people they are leeches and they are going to bleed her dry one day if they haven't already. You know the worst part of it is I know my daughter would die for them and she would think that is okay. She has no life outside of them how can that be called living. Bonnie is no different than Emily."

"Abby we are going to do our best for Bonnie but these are her choices. If she wants to be used for her magic its sad but that is her prerogative. She lets them treat her like this and we can't do anything about because if Bonnie is too blind to see there is no helping that." I know that isn't what Abby wants to hear but that is the truth. Just because we feel it is wrong doesn't mean Bonnie does. We can't bend her will because we will be no better than them.

I get a knock on my door and it seems Pita is early but she isn't alone. Two vampires are beside her and they are old I can tell. I don't feel comfortable inviting them into my house. Abby looks like she seen a ghost she tells me that he is an Original and that really doesn't make me comfortable bringing these vampires in my house.

"Lucy they are my friends and they are here to help I promise."

"I think my daughter might be dead or in a coma because my family and my ex-husbands family haven't been able to reach Bonnie via phone calls. She only replies in texts and that is unreliable because we don't know if that its actually her because anyone can pretend to be her in texts. She also lied to my Aunt Celeste and our cousin Brandon about her whereabouts when they wanted to check up on her. I even talked with our cousin Cameron and he said the same thing he only get texts from her but he didn't think it was weird because that's how he talks to most people since he never has time for anything but I asked him if anything sounded amiss. And he admitted their texts as of late always sounded vague.

My daughter isn't like that. She wouldn't dare lie to our Aunt Celeste but she is lying to everybody telling them she is with me. I asked Bonnie's other grandmother and she was so upset because Bonnie wasn't at the funeral. She thought Bonnie may have done something to herself. No matter how upset my daughter could be about my husband's death she would never miss his funeral. She is a good girl. His mom was really worried she did something to herself until she was informed that she was going to stay with me for awhile. I never even knew that everybody thought she was supposed to be with me. I didn't even know Rudy died. Please help me find my daughter." Abby is just all over the place in tears and hiccuping.

"My cousin Cameron and her have become somewhat close since he found out he was related to us. He would be the one among us to notice the difference between Bonnie's behavior." Man I hope Cameron was wrong but this séance is going to give us a lot of answers.

"Well I can already tell you what has happened. Bonnie's dead." Pita says in a calm and collected tone.

"How do you know this already? We told you we weren't sure yet how can my daughter be dead?" Abby looks even more inconsolable if that's possible. I just hold her hand I don't have any answers. What do we do now? Fucking Mystic Falls!

"I have two ancestors unfortunately on the other side and they have told me what happened and the reason Bonnie died."

Pita tells us the whole story of what she knows from what her ancestor told her. And Abby is crying profusely and I know this time it isn't going to stop because the woman has a play by play on her daughter doing expression magic and dying to let Jeremy live. I feel angry tears surge from my eyes. Why the fuck does a Bennett need to die for a Gilbert to live? Abby already lost her life for Elena and now Bonnie loses hers so Jeremy can live. Bonnie why the hell are you so stupid sometimes? For someone so strong you bend your will to please them and they don't even appreciate the full magnitude of your deeds. I can help but blame Abby and Rudy a little for this. Their daughter felt ignored and would do anything to feel she belonged that she was loved and these people capitalized on it. My cuz is gone because she wanted to not feel alone and now she is dead.

Abby asks a question that I am wondering about myself.

"How are you exempt from the other side and you have ancestors there as well? Is it possible for you to send my mother and daughter on please. I want her to have peace as well as my mom? I feel the confusion in her tone.

" Well I am not supposed to tell anyone outside of the 12 families but you are members of one of the families so you have a right I guess. When your ancestor Qetsiyah created the other side it wasn't as if anyone knew at the time that they wouldn't enter the true afterlife because in order to know it was there you would have to die. My two ancestors died a couple of months apart and didn't understand why they were still of the earth but this barrier didn't allow them to be alive but could not realize they were stuck on this other side of life. Of course Qetsiyah didn't tell anyone this because she was bent on being a scorned and vengeful woman. The only reason my family knew was because my ancestors did things to capture their attention. My family knew something must be wrong because life was being disrupted so they did a séance and my ancestors told them about being on earth but not alive but also not being able to cross in the afterlife. They warned my family that no supernatural would cross into the afterlife because this purgatory. My family's most powerful witch at the time made the sacrifice of making sure those of our line can cross into the afterlife. It takes a very powerful witch to create the other side and it a very powerful witch to exempt themselves. But they needed a way to make our every Nikolaides to so they called upon the blood of the Nikolaides line. Those of this blood from then on would be able to cross to the other side."

"Why haven't you told any other witch families about this?" How come we don't know about this?

"They are other witch families who know of this and had done the their respective sacrifices but only certain families had strong enough magic."

"But the Bennett line is a very powerful line of witches. How come we were not told of this? My mom is on the other side so is my daughter." Abby interjects a little miffed from this information.

"Your family is one of the strongest families of magic there is... your ancestor Manago was a very powerful warlock who was always fair and just and helped look after mankind. You are of his line you are all Managos. But Qetsiyah's gross manipulation and abuse of power had extreme consequences. You are her descendants and all of you partly suffer for her actions. She created the other side and changed the landscape of the afterlife and nature pushed back angry shove. It was the consensus of the 11 other most powerful witch families to punish the Managos line eventually the Bennett line would fall under that as well. There are 12 of us, Managos' is included but they were ex-communicated for Qetsiyah's vengence and making every supernatural entity not being able to enter the afterlife." Pita never speaks from malice so I know she isn't enjoying this. She has to be fair even if we don't agree.

"What did our Ancestor do that was so unforgivable?" I ask because I am really curious.

Pita relays the whole story of how the other side was created and what drove my crazy ass ancestor to do such a thing. Me and Abby can only look at each other because neither of us knew of all of this.

"I will most likely be able to resurrect your daughter. My ancestor says this Managos is very deserving of life but that alone does not decide to bring someone back. She wasn't supposed to die and hearing about her puts a heaviness on my heart for her that only strengthens my resolve. We must go to Mystic Falls and resurrect your daughter but I feel that will be the least of my worries since those people have the cure it means Silas is awake. Wherever Silas it means only one thing Qetsiyah is most certainly not far away."

"I know you are powerful but how can you deal with this Silas, Qetsiyah and resurrect my daughter alone?"

"Because I am not... the 10 other families will join me, I am sure of that."

"How do you know they will say yes?" Getting one witch to agree to help you is hard but ten. Will they want to help Bonnie? My cuz did some fucked up shit that won't sit well with them because it doesn't even sit well with me." I am being real Bonnie killed a dozen witches and released a fucking maniac on the world.

"Because although your family has been ex-communicated from our council she is no different than I. A powerful witch from a powerful family who isn't supposed to be dead. You help your fellow witch especially one who has lived the way your Bonnie has lived. They also have a duty to uphold whether they like it or not."

We all look at each other and get our stuff and get into the two cars headed for Mystic falls.

**So Kol is with Pita because he wants revenge on his death and no time like the present to just drop in on Mystic Falls. If you have read my other story you can deduce the vampire with him is Christy and she wants to confront the people responsible for Kol's death because it triggered her own. Reading my other story is not pertinent to the this. They can standalone on their own anyways what is going to happen when you have angry witches and vampires ready to descend on Mystic Falls.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! I am so happy to see more people reading the story and want to give a shoutout to everyone who is following and commenting on the story. I like that people have something to say about the story. Swurve, Arianna La Fey, Caffer65, and EmperorsConcerto thank you for the comments and follows thus far. I wanted to get this chapter out for you guys thank you. When I saw my inbox had comments and follows I was happier than a pig in a mud. I hope y'all like this chapter.**

Pita's POV

We are on our way to Mystic Falls goodness the name alone shows you something is wrong with the town. I send an emergency text to the girls of the other 10 families:

_Code red alert, Code Red alert. Mystic Falls, Virginia. ASAP. I'll be at the Mystic Falls Hotel, I'll send my info when I get there.-Agapita_

I see the replies start coming in from the group texts and the girls are on their way. The drive won't be too long that we have to take any stops that and Abby is definitely not obeying the speed limits. I can definitely follow her lead I step on it. Kol and Christy talk amongst themselves and gives me time to get clarity on the situation for Abby and Lucy. I get it this is their family who has been unjustly given death.

Kol text Lucy that I have alerted the others and they will be coming to Mystic Falls in the coming days. I told them I would give them more info when they get here because I don't like relaying very important things via the phone. They will meet us at the Mystic Falls Hotel.

"Hotel rubbish. You can all stay at our estate!" For someone who has lived so long Kol still doesn't get the big picture.

"Kol, we cannot stay at your estate do you think no one would notice us leaving a mansion of the Originals? Those people in Mystic Falls would have their flags raised tenfold and would know we are somehow connected to one of you."

"Whatever I don't care if you all cannot be discreet than its on you! Anyways I have received a text message on your mobile from Abby asking 'How many others will help us trying to help my daughter?'" He is just all talk and no substance sometimes. He complains that he isn't some assistant and just hooks up the phone to the bluetooth of the car and calls Abby.

"The other ten witches from our council will be coming to help me with Silas and Qetsiyah. I haven't told them we were helping a Managos/Bennett member yet because I would like to get them in the room first it will be less likely that they leave.

"What?! They don't even know! Why would you not say anything?" Abby spits out it may sound more dramatic because of the speakers of the car but I doubt it.

"If I tell them then they will not come and it will take longer to convince the 10 other witches who don't even live in the same place to come and help me on this. I am trying to have a reconciliation for your family to get protection from the other 10 since you already have mine. I don't need them for the resurrection but I need to have a consensus for your family to get protection. I have to think ahead know that but remember I answer to no one. The longer we wait to resurrect someone the harder is to complete the task. The protection for your family in the future is for every Bennett because Bonnie isn't the only one in your clan that might need future help."

"Oh I didn't even think about it like that. I'm sorry I am just really worried about this." Abby replies back to me.

"I know because I didn't mention it. Always know that I always cover my bases and look at every scenario to a situation. I am trying to help your daughter but also those in your family who are witches and need the help of the other families. Although we are not like covens who stay together we come together when one another needs help but we also like our individuality and go where we choose I want that for your daughter and other witches in your family. We will talk soon." Kol knows to end the call and I focus even though all of this is making me a little tired.

Kol offers to drive and tells me I should get some sleep because resurrecting Bonnie is only half the battle we still have Silas and Qetsiyah to deal with. I take him up on the offer and climb to the backseat as he holds the wheel and he uses his vamp speed to get in the driver's seat the car doesn't even swerve a little. Christy joins him in the front and it gives me a chance lay down and the soft vibrations of the car moving help me fall asleep.

I feel myself on the threshold of being asleep and waking up when I feel the car getting slower and slower until it is at a stop I assume we are here in Mystic Falls. So I get up and I see the hotel and take out my phone and send a picture message with the address in a group text to tell the other witches exactly where we are. I get up and stretch and the Bennetts make their way over to us.

"Shouldn't we stay at my mother's or ex-husband's house it wouldn't cost us anything and there might be answers there?" She says it like its a no-brainer but no way.

"No, we don't want to tip anyone off that we are here. Your daughter is on the other side which means she will be able to see you guys and she might try to get you guys out of here. The people she commiserates with most certainly will have a chance to get better lies if they know we are coming. And your daughter might be the one to make them tell them more lies. We need to get inside because I need to do somethings to you guys so we can go undetected by all threats."

"What kind of threats? Those children mean nothing and I can handle them." Lucy replies back to me.

"Silas and Qetsiyah are here as well and I don't want them getting wind of either of you because it can make things more complicated and I want as much help as I can so we need to get inside and get some rooms."

We decide to get two rooms one for Kol and Christy and one for the rest of us. We all meet up in our room.

"I need to cloak you guys so no one can feel you coming near and Abby that is especially important for you because you are a vampire. Where do this people frequent that isn't a public place?"

"Umm that would be the Salvatore Boardhouse or the Gilbert house I know where both are. Most likely the Salvatore House so we can go there first." Abby chimes in.

"Okay this is what we are going to do Lucy you will be the one asking the questions. Abby and I will be in the shadows and then come closer to the door. If they lie and say Bonnie is with Abby then she will be able to hear them so say and she can come in and I will be right behind here and we will really start asking questions. Kol and Christy will be on lookout and help us if they get violent."

"When will we do this? Should we wait for the others to come first?" Lucy is curious and

"The others will be here soon the latest would be two or three days. We don't need to wait for this part. I need them to help me deal with the Silas and Qetsiyah problem. I can resurrect Bonnie but I need them to agree on the protection of your line and it must be in person. I can't do the resurrection of Bonnie and take Silas and Qetsiyah out in such a small amount of time. The both of them are here at the same time and it will take me too much time to recuperate if I attempt both so its easier for me if the workload is lessened on me if the other 10 are here then hardly anything will happen to me."

"Is there anything that you want us to do?" I am glad Lucy just wants to help.

"Yes there is I want to bind Qetsiyah and Silas together and I need something of theirs to do it. Since I have relatives of hers I can use your blood and I need someone related to Silas. Do you know anyone related to Silas? He has a doppleganger out there but I don't know his name or where he is."

"Do you know what Silas looks like? Did you say doppleganger?" Abby looks confused.

"Yes Silas is the originator of his set of doppelgangers it was a consequence of Qetsiyah's actions. The doppelgangers of the Amara and Silas always look for each other like a missing piece of themselves but they could be born anywhere as long as they are from the same family as Amara and Silas."

"Is there any way to confirm Silas' doppelganger his image at least." Abby asks very interested at this development.

"I could ask my ancestors if it is possible for them to project Silas' image but only if they ever met him."

I had never thought of this before maybe my ancestors knew who Silas was and maybe what he looked like. I lay down on the bed and tell them all not to touch me and that I will wake once I am done with my task. I go deep within myself and call upon my ancestors on the other side and I feel that they hear my call because I can feel a presence coming into my mind.

"Hello dear child are you in need of assistance again?" Ancestor Helena asks with a bright smile.

"Yes, my ancestors I am trying to come across a way to find out how Silas looks like. Did you ever meet him when we were alive?" I smile brightly back at my ancestors

"No, child we never met him face to face but we do know what he looks like. We heard you are looking for a relative of his to bind Silas' life with Qetsiyah's. Well we know of his relatives and two of them live in this town. They go by the name Salvatore, Damon and Stefan. Stefan is in trouble but he is the more personable of the two vampires. Silas has trapped him in a body of water in a heavy container. If I were you I would see to it that he be rescued he has been in and out drowning for all of this summer. Since he is a vampire he can never die this way but it is quite painful for his lungs." My Ancestor Amynta says I feel sadness to hear of someone suffering that way. It is an endless terror to know you will keep drowning as soon as you come up for air.

"I know not of his location how can I be of any help to this man when I haven't a clue where he could be?"

"Amynta and I have decided to help you on your journey in the only way we know how we will share our sight as well as our senses with you." Ancestor Helena says but why should I go through all this trouble to deal with the more personable one? Why are they steering me towards him when it would be easier to deal with the other one/ I can handle myself around some vampires.

"We also know where the one they call Stefan is... we will guide you to him but be sure this one will need blood since he has gone without for a long time. Take him from his watery prison." Amynta says sadly why is she torn for a vampire?

"I will do what I must and if you say this is what I should do then it shall be done. But may I ask why"

"My child we are glad to see that you bring fairness to all supernatural creatures we cannot condemn one and praise another which many of our kind do so fervently. Forever it shall be your job to find harmony amongst all things and dispense fairness and a helping hand but only where it is worthy. You will find worthiness my child." My Ancestor Amynta tells me in a serious manner but I don't truly comprehend everything she means.

"My Ancestors I shall do my best to honor those who roam the earth as well as live up to the Nikolaides name and tradition." I speak honestly and hope they know my sincerity.

"That is all we can ask for. Before we go we will must tell you something. You will meet your destiny on your journey helping restore the Managos family but it will be up to you whether you want to accept it or not." Amynta cryptically says to me its like a circle she is drawing in on the same conclusion but I am far from understanding.

"What do you mean by that?" I am curious.

"All I can say is that you stare your destiny in the eyes and it will be up to you to embrace or deny it. You will know in due time." Amynta replies sometimes I really hate witch speech.

"I am guessing that is all you can say on the matter since this could be a potential future event." I tell them.

"You always were the smart one of your set." Helena says with a laugh.

"I shall see you Ancestors hopefully in a more joyous manner thank you for your blessings and wisdom." I shoot them a smile and it is returned.

"Always a blessing to help our descendant be mindful to use our senses on your journey they can only help my dear." Amynta says before she and Helena are walking out of sight and out of my mind.

I feel like a weight has been lifted from my burden as if they are sharing my load. But I know from here on out I have to be ready and rely on myself for my surroundings. I slowly feel consciousness creeping in and I gingerly open my eyes. Lucy and Abby are on the other bed and Kol and Christy on my bed looking worried just waiting expectantly for me. They see that I am awake and I start to rise but only to get into a sitting position on the bed.

"My Ancestors have given me a plethora of information regarding Silas and Qetsiyah. But I must do a task they asked of me and I must leave now but I will do two things before I leave because I cannot be too safe regarding you all and these vengeful lunatics out to kill any and everyone who comes into their path. I am going to bring your mental barriers up because Silas is psychic he can try to snoop into your brain and can manipulate you and you would be none the wiser."

I do a quick barrier spell on their minds and put an imaginary concrete wall so no one can penetrate in but I make it invisible so just in case Silas tries he might assume that they have mental barriers because they are descendants of Qetsiyah and not because of a spell. I get ready by putting on my boots.

"Do you think we should come with you we are familiar with the town we both grew up here." Lucy asks nicely I can feel the worry in her eyes.

"No I don't want anyone getting a whiff of either you being here because if anyone discovers you are here they might ruin our whole plan concerning Bonnie." As I finish putting on my boots and I further explain:

"I will go unnoticed because no one knows me so we also can't afford to have you seen because Silas might get wind of you and use you as collateral damage because you are descendants of Qetsiyah. I will be back soon enough. I will ward the room so no supernatural entities can sense your aura. I hope you two don't leave but I cannot bar you from doing anything but I feel it is the wisest decision to stay in doors I will bring you back something to eat is there something you particularly like?"

"We will stay indoors we promise we know there is too much at stake to do something as stupid as draw attention to us. We want to get to the bottom of this mess and exposing ourselves will most likely make it harder to find out the truth. We can just watch tv and use our laptops anyways." Abby is trying her best to be optimistic. If it were my child I would still be weary as well. She looks nervous to ask me this but she doesn't look like she won't follow through.

"I would appreciate it if you could get some blood for me since we are not leaving the room. I will take any no preference but I do need it at this point and if you make a run for human food could you get me ribs from the Mystic Grille." She asks shyly.

"Yes of course, I would never ask you to starve yourself especially when we will all need to be at our full strengths. Lucy would you like anything?" Surely Lucy must be hungry or will be soon.

"Yeah I will take a burger and fries with BBQ sauce on the side and a Coke to drink". Lucy relays. Kol and Christy say they will be in the next town over because Kol will not accept a blood bag. He claims he is vampire royalty and can't be seen as a neutered vampire. All the women just roll their eyes and Christy flicks his ear and he just hates that.

"Very well I shall be back soon give me no more than 4 hours if I am not back by then please text or call me."

"We will!" It is surprsing it is Christy who exclaims she has been silent most of the trip.

I double-check the room is warded and that their mental barriers are up and I am off to find the one they call Stefan Salvatore. I use the car that we all came in and I don't even need the directions because my mind already knows where to go. Once I get to the area my body just stops and I know I will have to walk the rest of the way. I just start to go within myself and I feel myself getting closer to Stefan I am gently being guided to his location. I get to this body of water and it looks deep. I figure I shouldn't go inside because I am still human and I don't think I can hold my breath long enough to get to Stefan.

I feel a smirk coming on my face as I remember that my element is water. I use my hands and make all the water rise and part as if I am Moses. As the water is floating in the air I make it pause so it doesn't come rushing down and the force will definitely make the ground shake. I figure I have about 25 seconds left to get that big contraption pit where the water resides.

I make the safe rise and bring it slowly to me. I use my magic to open it and see this pale man who looks just frighteningly frail. I pull him out and lay on the ground. I magically pick up the safe an put it back exactly how I found it and unpause the water and gently bring the water down so it doesn't make too much sound and definitely not let it drop with so much force it will make the earth shake. I spell the safe to have an illusion of someone being in there so if Silas comes upon he thinks Stefan is still drowning.

I see this man lying there and I decide I must do two things to him first I must cloak him because I am sure Silas and Qetsiyah will try to use him as a pawn so I make sure to cloak him so they can't trace where he is and then I start to do CPR I know he is dead but I gather he must have a lot of water in his lungs and that must be painful. So I start to do CPR and on the sixth downward push I see water coming out of his mouth and his eyes open. His vampiric side comes out and he looks at me confused I figure he must be hungry from all the time he has been without food and endlessly drowning has taken a toll on his body.

"Look at my eyes..." He looks at me and I go on to say "You may have one pint of my blood and I will get you more soon." I offer my wrist to him and he gives this look and I feel his thankfulness shining through but he is still a vampire so hmm.

He starts drinking and I see some color is starting to come back to his skin, it no longer looks ashen and casper-like. I feel that the pint is coming near but he looks like he has no urge to stop so I don't want to give him an aneurysm after all he has been through so I gently nudge his brain and I guess it tickles him because he starts to laugh as he retracts his teeth from my skin a say a little self-healing spell and my skin closes up and I fell almost as good as new.

"You... are a witch?" is the first words he says to me and I see him dragging his body back as if he is afraid of me.

"Why yes I am, my name is Agapita but you may call me Pita." I say in a friendly manner we start to get up from the ground.

"I don't know you do I?" He asks unsurely I think this is going to get a little weird.

"No we have never met but I was sent here to rescue you from your imprisonment." I tell him truthfully and hope he believes me because I don't need him thinking I am coming to his town to disrupt it.

"Who told you I was here?" Deep lines settle on his forehead like it has a home.

"My ancestors knew you were here and guided me to you. Follow me." I don't wait for the vampire but I know he will be behind me. I can feel questions simmering in the air.

"Umm I know this might sound weird to ask but do you know my name?"

"Why do you ask?" Ding ding ding officially weird.

"I don't remember anything? I don't know what my name is." He says with a disappointed tone.

"I don't know much about you but I do know that your name is Stefan Salvatore."

We finally reach to the car and I open it and he knows to go inside he still knows the mechanics of how to get into the car and we start to talk.

"Do you know anything about my life?" He asks of me. I have never heard of an amnesiac vampire before but I guess trauma doesn't care if you are alive or the living dead...

"I honestly cannot say I do I have been asked to help a friend of mine in regards to her family. This business with helping you was at the behest of my ancestors who felt you were also a victim to what I was sent here to help defeat."

I hear my cell phone messages go off.

"Hey do me a favor read my messages to me since it would be a disaster to text and drive." He shrugs and good last thing I need is sassy backtalk from anybody.

He starts to tell me of the arrival of some of my friends at the Mystic Falls hotel. I tell him to send a message to the group text that to ask for rooms on the second floor and my room is 209 and to go to my door and give a set of five knocks and then one set of four knocks and then they will meet some people. Once I see he is done with this text I tell him to text my contacts named Abby and Lucy and tell them about the special knocks and tell the witches about their story but do not mention the Bonnie's lineage or the killing of a dozen witches part.

"Whoa this Bonnie killed a dozen witches? Man what kind of excuse does she have for that. You guys are like ultra-righteous and shit."

"Hey just type okay!" He seems to remember general knowledge so its just his memories.

"Whatever you say ma'am" He gestures a soldier's salute and he may have lost his memories but not his humor I guess.

He does exactly as I asked and we are pulling into a hospital. Hopefully what I need to do will go without a hitch and I don't get caught trying to steal blood from a hospital. What kind of excuse could I give that doesn't make me look like a black market creep? I can't say hey I need this blood to feed to a vampire. I'll get a straightjacket faster than thunder on a thursday.


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought I should let you guys know why it has taken me longer than I wanted to update this story. I was writing this chapter and editing some chapters I had done already and it was going so damn well and I made a mistake I haven't done since I was in my pre-teens I didn't save my work and my MS Word went haywire and I couldn't save any of the edits or the original Bonnie chapter. When my last laptop died on me I was just so used to using my tablet and phone and on office mobile and MS Office on the Windows tablet they automatically save themselves to my cloud. I was sad with the delete and my system could only recover a chapter for another story I had open I was like :(. It took me a long while even though I had the framework for this and the additions I had to chapters already done. I was upset for a long while and it made me struggle to finish but I wanted to make sure I got the chapter out for the people who have commented and followed my story. It means a lot to me that you guys are becoming invested in this enough to show your input so I want to do the same. I hope you guys like it and feel free to comment! Thank you for the patience.**

Bonnie POV

"Hey Grams I am going to go out for a while..." Its been a hard time for me lately with all of this going on. I can't believe I am actually dead... It really feels so final right now. My dad's dead too but he isn't here and I probably look like some deadbeat daughter to my family but I was there. I was there at the funeral paying my respects.

"You sure you don't want to stay home today? Just because you are on the other side doesn't mean things can't get you Bonnie."

"Grams I'll be careful I just have to get some semblence of a life in this place."

"Bonnie I understand but I don't want you testing the waters too much you hear? The people you crossed are on this side too and I don't want them hurting my grandbaby. I would come with you everywhere you go but I know you want time away from me."

"Grams you know I love you right but sometimes I need to be alone. I'll be back before sundown I promise." I open the door and leave Grams but I hear her say something before I get off the porch...

"You always alone babygirl sometimes I blame all of us. It ain't right." I get to walking my Grams couldn't have prevented me dying she was here... Its Damon's fault she is here in the first place. Its Damon's fault my mom is a vampire and its Silas' fault my father's dead. He probably killed Stefan so he could take his place but its weird because I haven't encountered Stefan the whole time I have been here.

Maybe I haven't seen him because he left town. It makes sense a whole lot of people probably hate the Salvatores because they are somehow connected to everybody dying. Ugh I feel Jeremy calling for me. Of all people he has to become a medium... I don't hate Jeremy in fact I still love him but I feel like being here made me see I don't feel for him romantically. I don't think I ever did. I head over to where he is but I have to make sure I'm careful people still want my head after everything that's happen and I don't blame them.

I meet Jeremy and the look he has got me thinking there's another fucking problem and for once I don't want to deal with it. I have to accept the fact I am dead I don't want to be fixing these people's problems for the rest of my life or dead life or whatever I am.

"You summoned me Jeremy." I'm guessing this isn't the way he wants to be greeted but tough I don't care.

"Bonnie don't act like that. Its not like you really have anywhere to be?" What the hell did he just say to me? Did I really go out with this kid and how dare he talk to me reckless?!

"Bonnie I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I am just afraid right now. I think someone may have find out about you." I roll my eyes but at his apology but I have to listen to him because someone finding out about me is the last thing I want. My dad just died and if they find out about me then shit might really hit the fan.

"Jeremy what do you mean someone may find about me? Who have you told?" Jeremy isn't the right one to be carrying this load and I feel bad for him. He has a shit life and I am no different than everybody else making him keep my secret. But I am scared too I am young or was young... I can't accept the fact that I am dead! If everyone finds out I am dead then I will get a grave and a tombstone and it becomes permanent. I know I'm dead but a grave rips my denial from me and I need to hold onto that right now.

"Bonnie I promise I haven't told anyone but something weird happened a couple days ago."

"What happened?" Well besides my father being killed and buried.

"I was at the boardinghouse and I was with my sister and Damon was there and he had this look on his face. He asked me where you were?-" I cut him off because that is just weird.

"Why would Damon be asking me where I was?" Damon doesn't care about anybody except for Elena and maybe Stefan. Shouldn't Damon be trying to find out about Stefan because Silas is wreaking havoc wearing his brother's face. It so weird to think that Stefan is a damn doppelganger too. What the hell with all these doppelgangers though?

"Why wouldn't he be Bonnie? No one has seen you in forever? I think I fucked up and he caught on. I didn't think anything of it until Silas killed your dad. And now Elena and Damon are sniffing harder. Elena has been blowing up your phone with texts and Damon texted once and stopped it was odd. I can't access the voicemails because I don't have pin for that. My sister is really mad that you won't answer her calls. She is afraid of asking you to come home in texts but I am pretty sure she just wants you to pick up the phone so she can guilt you with her voice." He's right manipulation is always more effective from a call rather than a text.

"What did you tell them in the text messages?"

"Well Damon only texted once which was weird or maybe not. He texted asking where you were and I told him you were with your mom. He said something sarcastic and then it stopped but it really has been harder with Elena and Caroline." I am still weirded out by Damon wanting to know where I was before Silas killed my dad. Nobody knew Silas was who he was yet... right? Something's fishy about all of this but I wonder what Caroline and Elena have been saying.

"What have Elena and Caroline been asking about me?" These are my best friends and I feel bad not calling them but I don't know how to do that when I am like this without them getting suspicious.

"Well Elena only has a couple of days worth of texts saying stuff like when are you coming back? How she can't wait to start college and stuff? Honestly I don't think she really cares Bonnie she is just trying to get you to come back for the Silas stuff. She hasn't been texting the whole summer until all of this happened and I think she just feels guilty because it was Damon who asked me in the first place." It sucks to hear that more than anything from this girl who is supposed to be like my sister but what could I really expect from her?

"She did leave a couple messages on your voicemail I don't know what she said but maybe asking you to come home because of your dad." When he mentions my dad I fidget. I can't accept my dad is dead. Silas killed him but some of that is on me. I was hellbent on getting the cure for Elena. I didn't believe Kol of how dangerous Silas could be. I didn't think about anyone but Elena and my dad is gone because of it. I didn't assess all of the consequences that could happen. Silas is going around the town killing people. Not just my dad but people are losing their dads too and that's also on me. I never thought of it like that. People are dying out there and we were all responsible for that.

I start crying and Jeremy tries to console me but I don't want any of it. I don't deserve any comfort right now. I killed 12 people to get to Silas and the cure and he killed my dad and countless others since he has been freed. I take a couple of minutes to myself and let all of this sink in. People are dying because of what we did. I thought I was doing the right thing and now I don't know what to think. The worst part of all Elena didn't take the damn cure. We did all that work and she didn't even take the damn cure.

I want to ask myself why did we all get so worked up over the cure? Why did we jump through so many hoops risking death for this? Elena wasn't adjusting to vampiricism because she didn't want too. Caroline did just fine. Caroline is still who she was before she died. I think back to when Caroline just turned and she was scared and I turned her away. She was telling me she was still the same person and I wanted nothing to do with her. I hurt my best friend and she forgave me.

"What did Caroline say to me?" I miss Caroline so much she is my neurotic sister from another mister.

"Caroline mostly calls but she still texts you and emails. She is always going on about you have to bring her a souvenir from every stop. She just asks you about your summer and how you like finally having time with your mom. She was really happy for you when she thought you were leaving to hang out with your mom. She leaves a voicemail every single day for you but I don't know what she says."

"Jeremy I want my phone back okay. Thank you for helping me this summer. I know I put you in a bad spot to lie for me. I am going to tell everyone soon. Do you think you can hold on to my secret a little longer?"

"Yeah whatever you need Bonnie. Bonnie you kept giving me chances even when I didn't deserve them and I just want you to know I am thankful for that each day but please don't ever do it again. We don't deserve you Bonnie we honestly don't. I know you are trying to find ways to bring yourself back. Bonnie if you are successful please do yourself a favor and not be the hero because everytime you do someone in your family dies."

"Jeremy you sound like you are saying goodbye."

"Maybe I am I don't know. I don't know what I want but I know I don't want this. I have nightmares of killing Kol. I did things I am not proud of trying to get my sister that stupid cure. I wanted her to be human so much I let it blind me. I killed Kol and I wrestle with my thoughts everyday if that was the right decision. I tricked him and I know he was a douche but when I was in Denver he was my best friend. Klaus sent him to spy on me but he didn't send him their to be my friend and for a while we were. We talked about a crummy ass lives and our siblings. He helped me with my art.

He understood me and he was my only friend there. He let me go emo and talk about my problems and for the first time I felt like someone didn't treat me like some dumb kid with a drug problem. The worst part of it all was that when I killed him I look him in the eye and he looked betrayed. I always go on about vampires being these killers and sadistic but I was doing the same thing. I was killing people with no discrimination. I can blame the mark but I can control myself. I wanted to kill them Bonnie because they made my sister into one of them. I couldn't take feeling like my sister was gone because Elena isn't who she was. I don't know who my sister is sometimes and I felt like I was losing her even before she turned."

"Jeremy there is nothing wrong in wanting your sister to be human again nothing. You only want what's best for her and that's admirable. Yes we made mistakes but-"

"Bonnie there is no buts! I killed people hell I killed people I didn't even know. I am harped for so long about them being killers but what does that make me? Bonnie we did so much for all of this cure and for what? All we have done is lose? Sometimes I feel like I am losing my sanity and Bonnie you lost the most of all because of me and my sister. You lost your father Bonnie and your life. Bonnie who can this be right if you are not here? I never wanted to leave Denver!"

We both cry openly. Its really the first time I have had a real heart to heart with Jeremy and I am fucking dead. I know I don't love him like I couldn't bear to be without him because I can but I care about Jeremy. I care about Jeremy and Matt they didn't ask for any of this but they always want to help even when they shouldn't.

"Jeremy you are going to have to learn to live with this or you will always stay stuck."

"Bonnie that's hard I killed a lot of people for really no reason at the end of the day. I felt like my sister betrayed me. I did all I did for her I got stuck with this damn curse because of all this supernatural bullshit. I killed people I didn't know for my sister a whole line of vampires and it haunts me."

"Jeremy you did the world a service Kol was sadistic and less people like him in the world the better." Kol might have been Jeremy's friend at one point but he sure as hell wasn't mine.

"Bonnie I can't feel that way because I think of Caroline..."

"How could you compare Caroline to that sadistic bastard! He was going to chop your arms off Jeremy?"

"Yeah because we were hellbent on getting the cure. He told us what would happen and look at where we are now. Silas is running free killing anybody he wants. The reason I mention Caroline is because she is a good person. She may be a vampire but she is a good person and there are bound to be people like her in Kol's line. They didn't ask to be like that but they are making due with a shitty situation and decide that they want to be the person they were before."

I never thought of it like that and I feel guilty too. I'm always shitting on vampires in my head but Caroline is one too and she doesn't let that define her. Jeremy is right its logical to think that and it leaves a heaviness in my heart. How could have we all been so blinded in helping Elena that we didn't see anything else?

"I never thought of it like that."

"None of us did and that's on us. We need to re-evaluate our values because I don't know how we could have rationalized something like this? I would do almost anything for my sister but this was a disaster and she didn't even deserve it."

"Jeremy your sister deserves to be human she didn't ask to die?"

"Does she deserve it over anyone else... no Bonnie she doesn't! The universe is obviously telling us this I don't know how you can make excuses for it but I won't. What we did was wrong and look at us? I see ghosts Bonnie and you are one." Jeremy is keeping it real and each truth is like a stab wound so many I don't know which to tend to first.

"Jeremy you don't need to remind me what I am. I have to live like this okay. I am sorry that feel you like this but we did what we thought was right at the time. Its not like we could have forecast this happening... right..."

"Bonnie... Kol tried telling us and we made excuses calling him crazy and if shit hit the fan we would just handle it as it comes. That is a bad way to live life it invites death. You overestimate your power sometimes and its scary. We keep bringing this shit on ourselves we can't blame Katherine or the Originals anymore this is all ours. Hell an Original tried to stop us when does that happen? It doesn't matter if Kol is crazy we didn't truly weigh the risks and now Silas is roaming free and I don't know what to do anymore. Even if I move I can't in good conscious let people die at his hand."

"I get it Jeremy we have to stop Silas and I am trying my best but I have had no luck on my end and grams and I are searching. The witches won't help but damn it Jeremy I am trying. Its hard for me with all this shit happening but I am trying to find my way back and getting rid of Silas."

"Well it isn't just Silas some girl named Tessa is here too and she isn't making things easier. They are like enemies and she is going around town messing things up too. Its like they are doing tit for tat and everyone else is a casualty." Man who is this Tessa lady and how much of a threat is she? If she knows Silas than she could be a big problem. Then I really need to come back and take care of this. Grams and I can pour over the books again and I'll ask her if she knows anyone named Tessa. Jeremy phone vibrates and he is texting Matt. I really miss him he lost so much in his life too and he still finds a way to try to be happy. I always admired him for that.

"Bonnie I got to go but please take care of yourself." I promise him I am going to try and I tell him to try to hold off telling my secret for just a little longer. I walk back to Gram's house with my phone and the day hasn't been so relaxing so far.

Once I get in the house I call out for Grams and she is in the kitchen. I ask her if she knows anyone named Tessa and she doesn't have a clue. She tells me dinner is ready whenever I want it and is it weird to feel normal here? I go to my room with my phone and decide to listen to the voicemails. I have a few from Elena but a shitload from Caroline. I can already guess what Elena voicemails sound like so whatever to that but I want to listen to Caroline's just because of the sheer number.

_Hey Bonnie! Its me you know Caroline your best friend, your sister and dear soulmate. I got hit with the voicemail but that never stopped me before. Anyways Bonnie I just wanted to check-in and see how you were. I'm really happy for you! I'm glad you and your mom are trying to work through your problems and spend time together. I know that's all you ever really wanted and now you are getting it. I hope this road trip thing with your mom makes her realize just how special you are and she will always want to keep in contact with you. Sometimes it takes the worst in life for people to see how special someone is. I am glad that she is going to find out just how much of a gift you are Bonnie. And FYI Bonnie just because you are special doesn't mean you are excused from getting me my souvenirs okay. I want to experience this with you. Ride or die chick always by your side. I gotta hang up I only have a few seconds left before the voicemail cuts me off. Love you Bon Bye! -Caroline_

Caroline's voicemail cuts me like a blade. I really wish I could go on this roadtrip with my mom and actually do this stuff. Caroline doesn't know I'm dead what happens when she does find out? I can dwell on it later. I want to listen to Caroline I press play on the next message.

_Hey Bon I got your email telling me you won't be answering calls for most of the summer and I am kinda miffed because you know sometimes I just need to talk well I always need to talk but sometimes I just want to listen and see what's happening in your life. I get it your mom doesn't want anyone cutting on your time but you should have fought harder because Caroline Forbes is the queen of exceptions! I'm just kidding I want this trip to be the best for you and I don't mind emailing I just hope you check often. Anyways I know you won't be answering the phone much but I am going to call you every couple of days and leave you a message. If that's the only way I hear my best friend's voice I don't mind. I wonder how you are doing... You guys must be having fun. I talked to your dad and he told me you seemed really happy and Bonnie I'm happy to hear that. But its so weird now your dad is actually here now and you are not but I guess its okay because you missed out so much with your mom and your dad will be here for the long haul since he is Mayor now. Don't want to get beeped so I'll call you back soon Bon. Love you- Caroline_

Caroline's messages break my heart. I finally get to the last message really gets to me and its from a couple of days ago.

_Bonnie I really need to get in contact with you. I have been emailing you but you don't always answer and I don't know what to do Bonnie. I have to speak with you its really bad. Something really bad happened today and I don't want to tell you in a voicemail or an email but I don't know how else to contact you Bonnie. Bonnie your dad died today and I want you to come back because you can go on roadtrips anytime but your father is going to be laid to rest and I know you Bonnie. You would never forgive yourself if you don't. Bonnie if you need me to come pick you up where ever you know I will but please Bonnie comeback. Your grandma called me and she wants to speak with you and see how you are? Please Bonnie contact me soon. – Caroline_

Caroline sounds sad and scared and maybe keeping this secret for this long was a big mistake. Maybe if everyone knew I was dead my dad would have left the town for good. I don't know how I let myself get caught up in this mess. I cry myself into exhaustion from all that's happened and still happening. I pull my covers to my chin and let myself dream. Maybe there I can feel some peace...

"_This is so hard! I don't know why I even agreed to this I wasn't made to do this."_

"_Bonnie that's obviously not true because you are doing it albeit you are not doing it well."_

"_Am I doing this well?" I send a flare of pain to him nothing that will hurt...much but something that will display my annoyance._

"_Bonnie no need to get kinky now we are practicing." Him grunts but his smirk grinds through._

"_Really Damon is there anytime you can't be a pig?"_

"_I don't mind being a pig they are very smart creatures and they are freaking cute."_

"_Damon is that you shorthand giving another compliment to yourself."_

"_Girl no! You know I am an Adonis don't front... Cute was when I was a boy and I haven't been that in a long time. But enough about me Bonnie if you focus you'll get it."_

"_Yes a very long time you old man! Damon maybe I am not meant to be a witch and I don't want to be like my grandma... I love her more than anything but people always make fun of her and I can't handle what she does."_

"_Bonnie you would be surprised with what you can handle. You already deal with so much as it is and you are telling me you can't create a little ball of fire? Do you really think you can't or you don't want to because you are afraid of what it will mean if you do?"_

"_Damon I don't feel like doing this. I am not comfortable with this okay why can't we just go in the house and watch a movie or something?"_

"_Because Bonnie I am trying to get you see something?"_

"_What are you trying to get me to see Damon? Something else I can't excel in? I don't want to do this because it will turn out the same..." I am just so frustrated why does he have to be so annoying about this? I liked it better when he didn't push all this magic shit on me._

"_What will turn out the same?" Damon starts coming closer and I don't want him coming close to me right now so I just stick my hands out in frustration and something weird happens._

"_Bonnie what the fuck!?" Oh my goodness I just set Damon on fire. I don't know what to do I run to the hose and he on the ground rolling. I turn on the hose and try my best to put out the fire._

"_Damon I didn't mean too. I'm so sorry please don't be mad at me. I can't believe I just did that." I try to hold in my laughter but Damon looks so ridiculous wet on the ground. After about five seconds he just looks at me and laughs and its infectious I laughed too. I just set Damon on fire and hosed him down using magic. If I told anyone this I would get the straightjacket out myself.  
_

"_Bonnie you did good. You completed the task although I didn't want that ball of fire to be hurled at me but you did it." He blurs to me and picks me up and spins me around. I feel like Rocky after going up the steps.  
_

"_I guess I did. Can we go do something else now?" That is enough magic for me today. It feels good but also scary._

"_Yeah we are going to do something else because you set me on fire and got my clothes wet... But its worth it because you did it. I'm proud of you."_

"_I guess I am proud of me too. I want ice cream to celebrate this achievement." We enter the house and I make a beeline to the fridge and get my ice cream and Damon gets two bowls. I am a little embarrassed on the inside because I was just going to eat from the carton... without the intent of sharing. _

_We settle on the couch and as usual and we start channel surfing and settle on some old Batman movie. _

_I start complaining I would rather see the new one and Damon gives me this look like he doesn't even know who I am. _

"_Why don't you give this Batman movie a chance before you shit on it? This movie is groundbreaking and is the catalyst to modern superhero movies."_

"_Way to be so invested in it Damon..."_

"_I appreciate the evolution of the genre Bonnie yes the new Batman movies are great and but when this came out this changed the landscape so watch it."_

"_All right fine Damon." I end up liking the movie and now I can see why my dad is always raving about Jack Nicholson. When the movie ended I was more exhausted than I thought and I want to go to bed. I just fall asleep on Damon and I can hear the sequel starting. _

_I wake up some hours later in my room and Damon is at my desk reading a book. Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky to have him in my life. He is my biggest cheerleader besides Caroline. Caroline would never let anyone win that role. I want Damon to meet my friends but I don't want to bring them into this kind of life. I'm not ashamed of him but I don't want them involved in supernatural stuff. I don't want them to be stifled into keeping my secret and I can't trust anyone with Damon's. I get out of bed and walk to him and wrap my arms around him._

"_Bonnie we have to talk..." Those words always make me nervous like the good will come to an end._

"_Bonnie calm down okay its just we have to talk real people and not some stupid romantic comedy okay?"_

"_Fine... let's talk." It still doesn't make me fell better.  
_

"_What did you mean before when we were outside?"_

"_I don't know what you mean?" All of it is really a blur I can't think past me burning him. I won't lie it did feel good to get it right I just didn't think it would end up with him being on fire._

"_When you said 'What are you trying to get me to see Damon? Something else I can't excel in?'?"_

"_Its just the doubt. I'm trying Damon I am but sometimes it creeps in and bullies me. It makes me feel like I did when I was younger that I wasn't good enough. Growing up being raised by Grams was awesome she is the best person I know but my friends had their both their parents and some even had siblings. Growing up I felt alone and I always used to wonder why wasn't I good enough for my mom to stay? I wrote her letters and my dad and Grams had to lie to me because they didn't know where to send it. I wanted to be special and I never got that."_

"_Bonnie it makes me sad that you don't see what I see... You are the rose that stands tall after the rain. Now and forever I'll be the tree that gives you shade." _

"_Who wrote that Damon?" I like it when Damon speaks to me through poetry makes me feel like we are making our own movie. _

"_Yours truly baby but seriously Bonnie you are the most special being in my eyes and one day people will see. Roses take a beating and grow prickles to keep those unworthy away but their beauty outshines all because the beauty survives through it all." I launch myself into him and hug him with all my might. Damon is my prickle._

I wake up from this bizarro dream and nothing makes sense to me.

"Why in the hell am I dreaming about Damon?" None of this makes sense. I feel like I'm being tricked somehow. My mind is going into a danger zone I must be going crazy dreaming of Damon and no less we are in an intimate relationship. The worst thing about my dream is it feels like I lived it.

**So I finally finished that chapter. What do you guys think is happening and why are Bonnie and Damon having thoughts of each other when they can't stand one another. Let me know what your theories are.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so happy to see I got a follow. Thank you .980! It makes me excited to know people are getting invested in something I wrote. The story is really starting to get steam and I hope you guys like it. **

Pita's POV

I park the car in the parking lot and look at Stefan and he looks a little lost but that's to be expected.

"Are we here at the hospital for people to pick my brain?" His tone has a little bit of an edge.

"No we are not, I wouldn't force you to do that if you want to then it will be your choice. I was going to get you some more blood so you can be completely nourished and strong again."

"Oh!" He looks sheepish before asking "That's really nice of you. Why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I do that? I can't judge you for that because that's way you sustain life its not of your own accord it is of your design as a vampire. I like to eat meat and I don't like to be judged for what I like but some who don't look down on people like me for that choice. But the difference between the way I eat and the way you eat is you have no choice because you will always need blood you need it to sustain life. I don't believe you deserve judgment on that and I promise at least I won't judge you for that choice. Pinky swear?"

I stick my pinky out and he looks and does the same thing. I wrap my pinky around his and he does the same action to me and I start to pull and he does as well. I feel somewhat like a little kid but aren't those the best years.

"So what are we doing at a hospital?"

"This hospital also has a wing that is a blood bank and I am going to get you some blood. Don't get out the car I won't be gone long and I am going to leave the phone with you and I will call you if anything goes wrong."

"Thank you for trying to help me." he says with a small smile.

"I am glad to be able to help you." My ancestors wouldn't steer me wrong so I have to believe that... right? I return him a smile as well and I get out of the car. I cloak myself to appear invisible to others and I go into the hospital and I look up at the signs and bring myself to the blood bank wing and I grab a cooler I found in the room and fill it with some ice and I grab a whole bunch of bags I don't really know how much vampires need but I grab a whole bunch because I need it for both Stefan and Abby maybe Kol and Christy...well maybe just Christy.

I think this should be enough for them all I cloak myself again and hold the cooler tightly too me. Before I know it I am back in the parking lot and I make sure no one is around before I make myself visible again to the naked eye. I didn't want to freak out Stefan with opening the car door still appearing invisible to him because I am sure that will freak him out and that is the last thing I need. I come up to the car and I see Stefan has stumbled upon the Sudoku game on my phone. He looks quite interested I love Sudoku!

I open the door and stumble in and I put the cooler on the floor of the backseat section of the car. His vampiric senses take control because he smells blood.

"It is okay, you don't need any blood right now. You can have one bag later okay." Vampires think its all you can eat buffet of blood come on yo.

He nods and his features retract and he goes back to playing Sudoku.

We start driving my mind conjures up a problem. People know Stefan but he doesn't know them. I need alter his appearance so that only he and I know his true visage. I spelled myself to seem human to other supernaturals so maybe I can actually get away with this. I tell him for now he is Sean...I don't want the word to get out to Qetsiyah or Silas or they will know that a witch is in town. I also put a mental barrier up so Silas can't get through to his mind just in case we encounter him and I make myself appear only as a human and double check my mental barrier is up as well. If he founds out I am a witch he will want to know why a witch has any business here of all places. I need the element of surprise to get someone as pesky as him.

I pull up to the Mystic Grille and I remember Abby and Lucy's orders and I look at the menu at the bar to decide what I want to eat as well. I have worked up quite an appetite. I look at Stefan and he has started a new game of Sudoku but to others it just looks as if he is texting on the phone. He seems to be channeling his focus to distract him from the people.

I gently touch his arm and say "Sean would you like to order some food too?" I wonder does he eat human food.

"Yeah umm I will just get a hamburger and onion rings. Maybe a chocolate milkshake to drink... Sounds good?" He asks me like he isn't sure but I guess that would be typical. He doesn't know what he likes. He is acting calmer than I would be but the last thing I want is a vampire freak out in public.

"Its whatever you want sweetheart?" I offer him kind words because what else can I do?

He smiles and nods his head I put my hand on his back and rub it reassuringly. I guess he likes it because his smile stays there. The bartender comes over asks what would we like and I give our orders and tell him we would like it as take out. The bartender asks if we would like a drink while we wait for the food to be made. I ask for a coke and Stefan ask for a shot of whiskey and a glass of water. I feel eyes are on me and I can pinpoint where it is coming from.

It is coming from the pool table section of the restaurant this guy has blue eyes and he is looking at us pensively. I know he is a vampire and I pretend to be oblivious to the guy. I give Stefan a peck on the cheek and he looks up from my phone and looks happy and I smile back. So I go into his mind I slip past the barrier. I speak to him telepathically because I don't want anyone to pick up what we are saying. I put my head on his shoulder and start talking to him

"_Hey Stefan its just me . Keep playing sudoku on the phone we need to look look somewhat normal okay. I wanted to ask you does that guy by the pool table feel familiar? He has been staring at us off and on since we came in. I know you don't remember anything but do you get a sense of familiarity with him?"_

"_Umm I'll take a peek..." He flicks his eyes with vampire speed its like he never moved them at all._

He does and sees someone else he has this look of recognition on his face. He goes back to the game on my phone. I know he is about to start speaking so I really focus on the inside but look casual on the outside and take a sip of my Coke.

"_I feel like I have some sort of connection with that guy but I don't know who he is and the girl I feel like I know her too. I think I saw her and heard her saying things to me when I kept drowning."_

"_Do you remember what she said?"_

"_Stuff like to not give up and come back to me."_

He looks up from my phone and grabs my hand and kisses it I think it is to throw those people off but I can't help but feel like my something is crawling underneath my skin. I feel like a teenager again as I grin stupidly at him. He keeps his hand in mine and kisses it again and boy do I feel stupid because I start giggling like Davina does when she watches "The Price is Right". My giggles make him smile. If for a little while I can forget all the shit I am tasked to do and just live. We are interrupted by the bartender and he gives us the food and I hand him my credit card to pay and Stefan is still holding my other hand. I rub circles on the back of his hand and I can see that he really appreciates this. I can feel his anxiety rolling but its better than before. I wonder what the hell I am doing I hardly know this man and isn't it his destiny to always find the other doppelganger, but I can't help myself.

The bartender comes back with the check for me to sign and hands me back my credit card. I thank him and sign for our purchase. As I try to pull my hand free so I can hold down the paper so I can sign it properly Stefan doesn't let go and just uses his right hand to hold on the paper he keeps smiling at me and I can't help but return and go with the flow. I sign it and we get up and we each grab a bag with our free hand and we start to walk out. I still feel eyes watching us and communicate to Stefan with our minds and he feels the same thing. But we leave because I have to get back to the hotel before the food gets cold. Cold fries taste disgusting so we rush back and meet up with the others. I make sure to get the cooler so Stefan and Abby can replenish themselves.

I tell them about my whole mission of saving Stefan and that he lost his memory so they shouldn't ask him particulars because he wouldn't know anyways since he's been locked away underwater for months. We are all eating and the girls tell me they met the other witches and explained their situation and Abby said the witches would like to speak to me privately. I told them okay I will speak to them shortly. I tell Abby and Lucy telepathically to not overwhelm Stefan because he has been through a traumatic episode and I don't want need any more unnecessary drama right now.

I get a mug from the little coffee area in the room and I go to the cooler and remove a bag and empty the contents and heat it up and I give it to Stefan. I tell him I will be back in a while I have to go back to speak with the witches. He wants to argue and I tell him no. Plus they are in the next room so I won't be far. He gives me this look as if he doesn't believe I am coming back. I reassure him with a peck on the cheek and he insists he at least walks me to the door. Its not like its far its a typical hotel room but the dude is old I guess. I tell him that is fine with me.

We start walking I see the curious looks from Abby and Lucy but they say nothing and Stefan intertwines our hands and my hand gets that slightly annoying tingling feeling when I use my hand as a pillow . We get the next door and he knocks the secret knock he remembered the text I told him to write.

Pilar opens the door and greets me and sees our hands intertwined and she knows he is a vampire but she says nothing and I start my goodbyes to Stefan. He gives me a peck on my cheek before returning to the other room.

I see there is sage burning good I won't have to waste magic warding the room. They all have curious eyes to this new male and I say he is the doppelganger to Silas but he is just another victim to this game between Silas and Qetsiyah. I hear gasps from the others surely it is from finding out Stefan is a descendant of Silas but I fill them in on how Silas and Qetsiyah are back and bringing their game to our side of the barrier. I tell them everything of what my ancestors told me and how if we collectively get rid of both of them our individual powers will not diminish much since we are sharing the load. I plan on binding the two together and then vanquishing them to the other side but I want to rid Qetsiyah of her powers so there is no chance of her resurrecting herself. I tell them that the Bonnie there were told of was a Managos and that caused a little of a stir.

I inform them I would like the Managos line to be protected. They shouldn't have to feel the burden of a lack of safety because of her. Qetsiyah is truly the only entity that destroyed their family's legacy. Manago their progenitor was a great force of nature that treated life with dignity and respect and longed for harmony amongst all beings. His family deserved our support because he is the foundation of their heritage not Qetsiyah. She was motivated by unrequited love to change the whole process of the after-life but we cannot punish her family continuously for her wrongdoing.

"So what we are supposed to let them back on the council? Everyone is not here yet but I bet you you won't get a consensus. I sure as hell am not giving it." Melanie is a firecracker French girl who won't be trampled with.

"I am not asking you to make them a voting interest on the council but Manago was a founding member of the council his family deserves protection. Qetsiyah is an exception to the rule I know but we can't let thousands of years pass by and this family be vulnerable. We have to uphold the interest of all founding families and the safety of the all families should be recognized. I will not diminish the magnitude of Qetsiyah's selfishness but not all of them are like that. They can never sit on the council but they have lots of vulnerable youth that need protection."

I firmly stated if the situation was transplanted to one of their families would they want every single family member of theirs to pay the consequences of one's actions for the rest of their family's existence?

No one could disagree with this point and I told them of Bonnie's life and how she was taken advantage of by those who claim to be her friends had her family been protected she would have never been on this wayward path because we would have never let it get that far.

"She practiced Expression and killed a dozen witches." Farin sneered and what can I say to that?

"She did it for misguided reasons. I don't condone murder of witches or anyone for that matter. But if the Managos family had the protection they couldn't be manipulated into using that magic. She does this things in the name of 'friends'. She is not her own witch. Yes she should be punished for her actions and she has been by witches on the other side. But this isn't for Bonnie this is for the Bennetts. I cannot put blame on a whole family who did nothing because of one of their relatives. Be mindful some Bennetts don't even know Bonnie why should they suffer because they are the same bloodline? What happened if your distant cousin did something and you ended up being banished. What if you have children and something like this happens to them? Both Qetsiyah and Bonnie made incredibly horrible decisions but why should hundreds if not thousands of Managos over the years pay for their mistakes." I tell them we don't need to agree on the protection but it is our duty to protect witches.

"She's right Farin we don't have to like Bonnie or her actions but it isn't fair to the rest of her family. They should have been protected always. It was a mistake of past councils to not give it or even offer it. I don't ever think the Managos/Bennett line should be brought back on the council our ancestors were very clear on that but I don't think we can justify not giving them their rightful protection. Manago did his duty and his line deserves protection but we must remember it was he and Pita's ancestor who conceived the idea of the council in the first place. Obviously we can see what happens when they don't have it. This girl was doing Expression for Pete's sake. She should have been impervious to Expression in the first place. That is on our families. Yes she killed a dozen witches but she did it with Expression magic and some of that blame has to be put on our family. Yes she did something incredibly terrible but we can't act all high and mighty when our families stripped them of protection. I can bet at least some Managos witches along the way since then. Let's just ask Emily Bennett..." Toni looks ready to just bite if someone contradicts her and I am glad she is on my side for this.

"Okay I concede you are right. Bonnie was complicit in her act to kill witches but our families are no better because they all let witches die over all this time. Let's follow Pita in giving the Managos/Bennett line their rightful protection." Mélanie becomes the voice of reason and I think we will have the consensus on the protection.

So we can have the task of out the way and then move on to resurrecting Bonnie. Now that we are finished with our topic at hand the air is slammed with questions. Of course they may be witches but they are also my close friends.

"Est-il votre copain?" Mélanie says with a devilish grin on her face.

"Vraiment... je ne sais pas, mais peut-etre dans l'avenir." I tell my friends with an unsure smile. I honestly don't know what the future holds for me and Stefan. I don't even know why I am thinking like this. He doesn't even remember who he is and maybe when his memory comes back he will be ready to get back to his life and I have responsibilities in mine. I have to text Davina just so she can stop with the worry.

"Well I hope it works out for you because you two are a very cute together." Katya says with her Roma accent. I can't help but blush.

"If you guys are hungry there is this restaurant called the Mystic Grille you guys can go get food there, they also have a bar if so there is a lot of alcohol present but don't get too drunk because we need to stay alert and I suggest you put mental barriers up just in case you stumble upon Silas so he can't manipulate you and cloak yourselves too so he can't sense the witch aura he will get very suspicious that a group of witches are in town and might go on a tantrum and kill people." I run out of breath with my babbling like I need to explain all this to witches.

"Well duh Pita its not like we just found out our elements yesterday. We been around the block anyways Pita you could join us if you want?" Antonia says coming into the fold. She feels that the no is coming but its cute she wanted to ask so I didn't feel excluded.

"Normally I would say hell to the yes but Stefan doesn't really know Abby and Lucy since he doesn't have his memories and I think it would be best if I stay with him. I think I am going to get another hotel room so he doesn't feel to overwhelmed with other people in the room." Stefan is acting quite well for someone with Amnesia but I am not going to rock the boat. Plus I don't want Stefan to think I ditched him as soon as I came into contact with my friends.

"I think that might be best considering what he has been through. I am surprised he isn't freaking out yet." Teresa says before adding "You have to be there for him since it doesn't seem like anyone else will be." That makes me sad how come his brother isn't looking for him?

"I know... I am not going to let him down. I am going to order another room and take him to a store before they close to get him some more clothes. I dried his clothes when I rescued him but that is his only outfit. I hope you girls have fun but not too much fun."

We all start to head out and the girls down the stairs instead of waiting for an elevator since we are only on the second floor. I go back to the other room and I find Abby watching TV, Lucy on her laptop on the bed nearest to the door and Stefan on the other bed on my phone most likely playing Sudoku. I was wrong he is playing Candy Crush which is surprising since I don't have the game on my phone. He looks up at me and smiles before he goes back to the game and I tell Abby and Lucy about our plan and I will try to help Bonnie comeback to this side of the barrier. I tell them if they need anymore food to let me know now because I am going out for a while and they tell me what they want for a late dinner.

Stefan must have been done with his game because he looked up and didn't put his head back down when I said I was going to be gone for a while. He looked at me curiously most likely wondering if I was leaving him for the second time. I get closer to the bed and stick my hand out and he gets up and I pick up some of my stuff and we walk down. I go to the lobby and ask if the room on other side of 209 was available and the desk attendant said yeah it was since most of the tourists were gone by this time because everyone was gearing up for back to school. That made me happy because I didn't want us to be to far from the others. So I got the room adjacent to the room Abby and Lucy are in and we set off.

I know he wants to say something but he still seems unsure on speaking he puts his other hand up and points to his temple and I figure he wants to speak telepathically. He feels me asking for permission into his mind and nods.

"_Would you like to tell me where we are going?" _with a sly grin on his face.

I don't mind saying this out in the open since it has nothing to do with the plan.

"We are going to the mall to get you some clothes. I don't want you to keep having to wear the same clothes when we can get you some others. We still have several hours before they close."

"Oh, nothing serious. I am glad I don't want to do anything too serious after being in the safe for what feels like an eternity." My smile dims when he says that. I couldn't imagine not being able to die and just drowning over and over again.

I feel terrible that he was locked away in an underwater grave but what's worse is that he has a brother and his brother doesn't even notice that his brother is no where to be found... I know Silas is his doppelganger but how could his brother not notice anything is off? They have been brothers longer than I have been alive. Silas was locked in that tomb there is no way he could mimic Stefan fully since he has no real clue to who Stefan was. Familial love should be above everything how could his brother not wonder where he was? Is his brother looking for him and just doesn't know where he is? I am going to get to the bottom of this later. Since I know this brother is connected to Bonnie somehow.


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for the lack of chapters the combination of writer's block and life have kept me away longer than I intended but I will say I do have multiple chapters that I will post in the near future so hopefully you guys are still interested.**

**Damon's POV**

This whole thing with Silas is so fucking twisted. Stefan and Bonnie are MIA and I have a feeling that it isn't good for either one of them. Silas has been masquerading around as Stefan for months which means he knows where Stefan is but he isn't talking. Bonnie on the other hand claims to have left town but I feel like something bad happened to her. Caroline and Jeremy claim she is on a road trip with her mom but I asked them if they spoke with her and they both say yes. I asked them if they actually spoke to her over the phone and held a vocal conversation and then only Jeremy said yes.

Problem with the whole thing is I don't trust Jeremy at all. When I was monitoring his heart to see if it spiked it did but only minutely and then it stayed steady the rest of the conversation but his face told a different story. The heart beating is usually the first giveaway to someone lying but he practiced this I can tell. It was too perfect the whole way through. Caroline wouldn't notice the difference because she is side by side with him and I am looking at him straight on. If someone is talking about your girlfriend and your heartbeat is that steady it means only two things either you are indifferent towards them or something is wrong and you are trying to hide it. I am thinking the latter because even though Jeremy doesn't deserve her I know he cares about her. His face gives away that something is up he is trying so hard to not show anything that it tells me everything I need to know. Kid you need to remember I am a vampire I can see things you want to hide even if you don't want me too.

I tell them fine but we need Bonnie if we are going to get rid of Silas so they need to get in contact with her ass and tell her she needs to come home now. They both just roll their eyes and leave. I let Jeremy think that he got away with it but I know something is really wrong and these dreams about Bonnie won't subside at all if anything it is getting more intense. Like we are in this intimate relationship but it never happened and they don't feel like dreams... they felt real... I don't have time to think about it though because I need to find her and Stefan before Silas decides to finish Stefan off. I text Caroline because I need her. I would never have thought that would come out of my mouth.

I call her up hopefully she picks up.

"_What?!"_

"_Caroline are you alone?"_

"_Why would you care Damon?"_

"_Answer the damn question I don't have time for the back and forth."_

"_Yes I am alone Damon what does that have to do with anything?"_

"_We need to meet now... just you though."_

"_Fine! I'll come back to the boardinghouse."_

"_No... not there I will text you an address bring no one Caroline. As much as it pains me too say this I can only trust you with this..."_

"_Damon what's going on?"_

"_Caroline just come now I'll explain it when you get here okay."_

I hang up and grab my keys. I scan the area before I get to the car and I change my mind to walk there. Before I leave I make sure I don't hear Jeremy anywhere. I know he knows I am on to him. I text Caroline the address and start making my way over to there. I tell her she needs to use her feet and of course she complains.

The door opens and in comes Blondie...

"Damon what is so important that we have to meet after we just talked to each other and why can't anyone else know?" She is already folding her arms and sets herself in a defensive stance.

"When was the last time you talked to Bonnie?"

"Oh this again Damon we were just talking about this!? Why are you being so obsessive about Bonnie all of a sudden? Elena already told me about the time you asked her and Jeremy and now today? Why are you acting like a bigger lunatic than usual?"

"JUST TELL ME WHEN!?" I am tired of people deflecting an answer by responding I am crazy. Yeah I am fucking crazy but that does not answer the question I asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Are you fucking kidding me right now? Some psychotic freak wearing my brother's face killed her father! His funeral has already been held and Bonnie wasn't there. I don't give a flying fuck what Jeremy has said she would never miss her father's funeral. I don't know what bullshit 'Bonnie' has been saying but you know her better than anyone why on Earth would she miss it unless she didn't..."

"Damon do you mean?" Blondie you know you are in denial.

"I think Bonnie is dead Caroline and I think she has been dead a while. So please tell me when was the last time you actually spoke to her." It finally hits Caroline and she takes a seat and she starts tearing up but she is thinking. Good job Blondie this is for my Judgy...

"The honest truth is I haven't actually spoken to her in months. I leave her a voicemail almost every day especially the last couple of days because of her dad. I am really worried but you know Jeremy said he spoke with her and said she is just in shock right now and can't deal with Mystic Falls. I never even told her about Silas and Stefan because I didn't feel right asking her to do this its not right. We can't use her like a work horse I won't let you guys do that to her."

"I don't want that either. I hate to say it but we really need her now more than ever and I honestly don't want to use her for her power. My brother is gone and she is too and I don't think its a coincidence. I think Silas is behind it. He has only everything to gain from getting rid of the two. If Stefan was out of the way he could hide in plain sight and pretend to be him and Bonnie is the magic in this town her out of the gives him free reign."

"Do you think both Bonnie and Stefan are dead?"

"I definitely think Bonnie is dead by how Jeremy is acting but I think he kept Stefan alive so he could have a bargaining chip when he was ready to reveal it."

"Why didn't you just talk to Elena about this? Why me Damon?"

"I know you love Bonnie more than any of us could. You put Bonnie's interest above all else and I know you trust each other with your lives implicitly. You wouldn't do anything that could jeopardize hers. You are the only one I can trust about this because I know you are always in her corner. This whole summer I spent with Elena she never brought Bonnie's name once which means she couldn't be bothered to contact the girl who saved anyone named Gilbert over and over. It told me everything I needed to know. One night I heard her leaving Bonnie a message and Elena was basically guilting her into coming home. The girl's father just died and she was trying to guilt her into coming back home and I just knew I couldn't share my doubts."

"Well I think I believe you. I have been really concerned about Bonnie lately because of her dad dying and I know she wouldn't miss the funeral. I know she would regret not saying goodbye. I just maybe thought it was depression and she was withdrawing from me but she has only sent me emails and texts and it alarmed me she didn't contact me to just say she wasn't coming. I have even tried getting in contact with her mom and Lucy but no one is answering my calls. Maybe Bonnie is dead..." Caroline can only whisper the last part and I actually feel bad for Blondie. Bonnie is like her sister so this must hit her hard... but I can't afford to give her false hope.

"Caroline its not a maybe I know she is dead. Jeremy is always lying when I ask and then he gets defensive and tries to deflect when I call him out. I sent a text to her and the way she responded I knew it wasn't her and I sent it before her father died. Whoever sent that text is not Bonnie."

"Could Silas maybe have her?"

"I doubt it. Silas doesn't seem like one to beat around the bush by doing things like pretending to be her through text and emails. If he had her as leverage he would wait to use but he would make us run around like idiots before telling us he has her. It would also give Bonnie time to get herself together and use her magic against him and Silas is old and smart he wouldn't keep her alive knowing she could take him out. I think Jeremy is the one doing it."

"But why?"

"Jeremy can see ghosts... think about it Bonnie left without a trace basically but maybe she never left at all. She is probably still here but on the Other Side..."

"Let's say you are right what do we do?"

"I am trying to get in contact with Lucy but I don't really know if she can do anything plus she isn't picking up anyways. No use in getting Abby she will be harder to contact and by the time she rolls around it could be too late. The longer we wait to bring someone back the harder it is. Even if we get a witch for hire we need someone powerful enough to resurrect Bonnie but witches like that are typically not for sale."

"Maybe we could get Bonnie to do it herself from the Other Side..." Caroline looks so sure of herself but I don't have the same confidence.

"I doubt it... Bonnie has probably already tried that and her Grams is on the other side so if those two can't find anything then we surely won't."

"So what the fuck are we supposed to do give up?!" No Caroline don't be dumb and allow emotions to make you look stupid.

"I didn't say that okay but I am just saying there is no question Bonnie hasn't tried to get herself back here."

"So what happens now?"

"Honestly I don't know we should probably try contacting the other side but we will need a witch or a medium. Don't even start by saying Jeremy. I don't trust him and if we call him out then everyone will find out and somehow a Gilbert will fuck it up because that's what they do."

"So you don't want Elena involved why? Also why do you care so much about Bonnie being dead?"

"I don't want Elena involved because she always holds us back or puts a wrench in our plans and we can't afford that where bringing back Bonnie is concerned. The longer she is dead the harder it will be to bring her back and imagine Elena goes into one of her 'I was only trying to help' fuck ups and we are back at square one. We can't do that where Bonnie is concerned. As far as why I care about Bonnie being dead... why wouldn't I? She helps at every turn and she always ends up paying the cost. I am somewhat responsible for the death of each of her family members and all they wanted for her was to live. I am supposed to be the protector of the Bennett line and I need to live up to that promise. I don't even know why I am going to tell you this but I think I made a promise to Bonnie that I would always fight for her so that's what I am going to do." Caroline looks at me alarmed like well duh I can care about Bonnie too even though she kick me ass into next Tuesday.

"How do you know that?" Caroline looks like she is going to attack me like chill out we are on the same side right...

"How do I know what? That I should care about Bonnie? She has done so much for all of us especially me and so I need to return the favor."

"I gotta go. We'll talk more about this later."

"Okay bye to you too Blondie..." She's already gone before I say Blondie. I don't really understand why she started looking at me weird. I can want to save Bonnie too its not like she should have the monopoly on caring for Bonnie. My phone vibrates and its Elena saying she wants to go Mystic Grille and I really don't want too right now but I can't act weird so she will know something is up.

Sometimes I don't know what to do... I just want to end it but I lost so much to get here is it worth it? My brother might be dead and Bonnie is most likely dead and I can't pretend to be happy about being with Elena. Its like the ultimate karma I guess I fought so hard for something that I thought I wanted and all it did was bring disaster. My brother's God knows where and Bonnie is most likely dead. All I think too myself is was it worth it? My phone vibrates and who else would it be...

_Damon I want to go out tonight and get our minds off of Silas for a while. Let's go the Grille? -Elena_

_Fine. -Damon_

I really don't want to go anywhere but I can't draw suspicion. If Elena starts nagging then it will make me really annoyed and then she will start asking questions that have nothing to do with the situation. So I have to suck it up for now and work with Caroline starting tomorrow.

**So I know its been a while since I posted but I really wanted to finish this chapter. I incorporated this chapter because of a follower's idea. I am always open to seeing what you guys want to see and if it can be added into my story I will do my best to do it. I have other chapters ready to be posted but I knew if I did do this chapter it would have to be posted before hand for continuity purposes. So expect an update after this chapter to be sooner rather than later. Also readers if you can point out something I deliberately added I promise I will turn it into a chapter... I am having fun writing this story and I hope you guys didn't give up on me but I just want to say thank you again for supporting this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am going to start by saying this is just a one time thing with having Caroline's POV. With my last chapter I added input from a follower suggestion. I am always open to seeing what you guys think. I liked the idea of Caroline and Damon working together to find out what the hell happened to Bonnie. I never saw the story taking this angle but me creating this chapter ties in great with what has already been done. It also will give clues on the weirdness surrounding Damon and Bonnie. I would definitely like to see if you guys can figure out what's going on that it half the fun. Anyways here is a Caroline POV chapter.**

Caroline's POV

What happens if Damon is right? What happens if we can't find a way to bring Bonnie back? What happens then? I feel like an idiot well more like someone in denial. For so long I have just been hoping Bonnie wasn't taking my calls because she just wanted a break. I can't fucking believe Jeremy right now all the times I got responses from Bonnie it was him? I just want kick his ass over and over again. Why would he keep this a secret? Damon is right the longer that Bonnie is dead the harder it will be to bring her back... Why would he keep this secret from us if it only hurts us later?

Bonnie is my best friend and I can't do anything for her. I don't even know how long she has been dead... Is she scared... is she tired... does she even want to come back? Like why would she anyways?! Her whole life revolves around spells and risking her life how could anyone want to return to that? When I thought she was on this road trip I was so happy for her. For the first time in a long time she could just be a person and not a witch. I thought she could be free of this even if it was for a little while. Silas killed her dad and many more how could we bring her back and then ask her to find a way to end him?

All of this shit is on us. We had to get the damn cure. Man Elena didn't even take the damn cure. All this shit of I can't handle being a vampire and then turning her emotions off and being a raging bitch. Ugh I hate it yet again Queen Elena's trumps everything. She is my best friend but how can I defend her in this? We did major damage for her to get back the life she said she wanted and it cost Bonnie hers and Elena is still a damn vampire.

Like what is so wrong that you can't handle it. She was always so fucking mopey about like get over it and move on. Nobody wants to be a vampire it happens and then you make a choice. We were supposed to be going to college and having the time of our lives and now what the fuck? I can't even think about college right now. Is Bonnie happy? She has her Grams on the Other Side... is it worth bringing her back if she is happy there. I can't even tell if she is happy there... There are a lot of witches in the world and one of them is bound to kill Silas. News of his recent escapades will somehow travel whatever withcy networks they have out there. I can't believe that Bonnie is the sole witch in all of the world that can handle this guy. I am not bringing her back if she doesn't want that and damn them all if they try.

Fuck Elena and her brother too. He has been lying to me all fucking summer and Elena hasn't even brought up Bonnie once all summer until the last couple of days. Bonnie I wish you were here so I could curse you out myself and pinch you till you scream! I'm just so pissed at everyone right now. Of all people to acknowledge Bonnie being MIA its Damon fucking Salvatore. When we were talking he said something that made my hair raise on end and I couldn't for the life of me understand how Damon could say the words verbatim. No one should know about that except me. Bonnie never told anyone except me so how could Damon know...

"_Bonnie Sheila Bennett be out with it or you know what comes next..." I may giggle but Bonnie should know by now she should heed my threat._

"_Caroline what are you even talking about we should be paying attention to the damn movie... I actually want to see it so shut up." You will not win against me Bonnie Bennett. _

"_Ouch, Caroline that fucking hurt if you left a bruise you will lose your life." So fucking dramatic Bonnie its only a pinch albeit one that I meant to inflict pain but that's what happens when you don't listen to me._

"_Oh shut up Bonnie it didn't leave a bruise its just going to sting for a bit and it serves you right."_

"_What did I do wrong now Caroline? I already said I would help with the umpteenth dance what more do you want from me?" I narrow my eyes she acts like she has a choice in helping me with the dance and its only the sixth dance of the year._

"_You are going to tell me who your boyfriend is?"_

"_How do you even know if I have one? What guy would be looking at me when you and Elena are in my company?" I hate when Bonnie talks like this... if you lived in a real place and not this podunk town she would realize that out of the three of us she is the prettiest one. I have the All-American girl next door look... yeah it may get me guys here but if I lived in a city I would get passed on because I would be so fucking common. Elena is plain as fuck she is a brown-eyed brunette which is even more common than blonde hair and blue eyes. Yeah people covet her here because she is from a prominent family and is dating Matt the star quarterback and she is a cheerleader. Its something straight out of the cliché teenage movies. _

_But if we lived in a city people would be checking out Bonnie way more than either of us. Bonnie is unique... no one looks like her. She has darkened bronze skin with piercing hunter green eyes that have flecks of gold in them. Whether she wears her hair naturally curly or straight she looks like a modern version of Greco-Roman art. Nothing about her is common and it sucks because she is the most unique of us three but in a place that loves common and regular its easy to see why she feels like she isn't up to par. She isn't to be honest and when we get older and leave this stupid town she will see that being common in a world with 7 billion people plus ain't nothing to be boasting about. Bonnie needs to realize she is special and better than what this town can bring her. Its also obvious that someone must be checking something out about her because I can tell Bonnie got her a little somethin' somethin'._

"_A guy who has eyes Bonnie... Wait until we get older and away from this place and then you will see what I see and that is just the physical. You are prettier than me and Elena and a league smarter than us too. Wait until we get older and be ready to use it as a weapon. Bonnie I know you hate it when I say it but your beauty doesn't belong in a town like this. You belong in a big city and I bet when we get there you will be surprised to see how many guys will bypass girls who look like Elena and me to get to you."_

"_I wouldn't hold my breath... you two are beautiful and everyone knows that."_

"_Bonnie yeah we are pretty but you can get pretty anywhere but beautiful is harder to come by and judging by how your face lit up like a Christmas tree right before I started interrogating you someone else does too."_

"_I was happy because my dad said he might come home a little early. Like I love my grandma and all but she is always talking nonsense and it get tiring after a while."_

"_Bonnie you know what the best kinds of lies are?"_

"_OMG Caroline! What are you talking about?"_

"_The best kind of lies are those sprinkled with truth in them. Look you should know by now I am the nosiest person in Mystic Falls so unless your dad changed his name from Rudy or Dad to something else I doubt he sent you that text. No tell me what's before your grandma comes from work."_

"_My grandma is going to be a while she has office hours today and why are you all up in my business?"_

"_Bonnie when will you learn... yes I am a pest but I am your pest and your sister from another mister so its my business to know about who is putting a smile on your face. I equally want to murder this person and thank them. I love seeing you happy and the kind of happy I saw is boyfriend happy so you will tell me or I will wrestle the phone out of your hands and call your boyfriend."_

"_You are such a bitch you know that..." My Bonnie laughs between every word and hits me with a pillow._

"_Bonnie you wound me... now spill it?!" I am so excited!_

"_Okay but you can't tell anyone especially Elena. Like I love her but she doesn't know how to keep anything to herself and I hate that. I can't afford anyone knowing okay especially my dad or Grams. Promise me on your life Caroline please." Bonnie is freaking me out a little what could be so bad if she is so happy?_

"_Bonnie you know I love you more than anyone else in this world... I would never betray your trust not for Princess Elena not for anyone." Like I love Elena but she can't keep her mouth closed for shit and she ends up ruining so many things and is always the reason we end up in trouble. I don't want Bonnie to end up in any kind of trouble._

"_Okay I believe you... I love you too by the way. You are right and I hate that you are so right about everything. Everyone perceives you as dumb but you are anything but that. My boyfriend name is... Joesph. He is a little older and I have known him for a while before we even became romantic. Like I am always fishy about older guys but he isn't like that at all. He supports me so much that I cry sometimes. He talks to me like you talk to me and I love him for it. You know I always have doubts about myself and he makes me see that I am so much more than what my doubts tell me I am. Like I am waiting to graduate so I can leave with him. He tells me about places he has been and I get jealous because I want to travel and see the world and I want to do it with him."_

"_How old is he Bonnie? Have you had sex with him?" I love that Bonnie is happy but I need to know if this guy could be taking advantage of her._

"_Well technically... he is 24 but we haven't been romantic until I turned 18. We were just friends for a couple of years and I never thought he would view me as anything more than that. We haven't even had sex and he doesn't pressure me about it either. If I ever felt he would I would have never wanted to date him in the first place. When we started being romantic I had to initiate everything because he never wanted to over-step. I had to initiate everything even how it started. I always think of it as silly now but I asked him out on a date and I kind of used you to get away with it."_

"_What do you mean used me? Do I know this Joseph guy?" There's a quite a bit of Josephs in town but I know Bonnie isn't going to say his last name so I don't go hunting for him._

"_No you definitely don't know him I promise. I kind of used one of those trips you take when you visit your dad as one to go Richmond for my date with Joseph. I told him no harm no foul if we were nothing but platonic but I wanted to go on a date with him and see where it took us. He looked like a gaping fish. Normally Joe like you never knows when to shut up but I had him speechless at first I thought maybe it would be a pity date since he agreed. Just because some guy says I am beautiful doesn't mean he would be attracted to me but we had such a good time that we planned more dates. _

_I knew I could never date him here but we made it work. You know how I told you I went to visit my other Grams in Atlanta. Well I did go to visit her and she kinda met Joe by accident. He came with me and stayed at a hotel while I stayed with my Grams and my cousin caught us at a bistro. I was so scared Caroline but Joe was quick on his feet. He told my cousin that he went to Emory and we met because I signed up for a college tour and he was a tour guide. My cousin ate it up because she has been pestering me to come live in Atlanta with her. The rest of the afternoon it was just super fun and I made a pact with Janet we would both go to Emory or we could both apply to UNO in New Orleans but we would be together. Anyways my cousin got a call from our grandmother wondering why it was taking her so long to finish the grocery shopping and she told my grandmother she caught me and my boyfriend having lunch and tagged along. Janet was just teasing but my grandmother got so happy she was just screaming through the phone and demanded to speak with Joe. _

_They talked for a while and all I could do was look at Janet wondering what they could be talking about. Joe was like yes ma'am, no ma'am... the works I tell you. Joe announces that he will be joining us for dinner and I dropped my fork I was so nervous. It was like stomach was leaving my body. Joe was meeting my family and that's scary you know. I was so nervous but everything that night was so perfect. We all had a good time and my grandma said she wouldn't say anything to my dad until I was ready to tell him. _

_When Janet had her first couple of boyfriends it was so embarrassing my dad demanded to speak with them and would put the fear of death in those boys if they messed with Janet's head. Janet even suckered Joe into bringing us to Six Flags the next day and made him pay for everything and Caroline it was the most fun I had in ages. I was sad to come back home I was so happy and carefree when I was there. You know I love you but being with that part of my family and sharing that with Joe was everything. _

_I love my Grams Sheila... she and my other grandmother picked up the pieces when my mom left. The year I spent in Atlanta when I was little was the best year of my life. I got to play with Janet every single day and I was my grandma's little helper with everything. I didn't go to kindergarten that year because my Janet's Mom didn't think I could handle it and she was right. Janet's mother filled the void my mom left behind. I didn't want to come back here. I hated Mystic Falls and my dad could tell even though I never said it. My dad almost left Mystic Falls and moved to Atlanta so I could always be with them but Sheila couldn't handle it she begged my father not too. _

_She started drinking more when my mom left. I was the last thing my Grams had and she just got tenure at Whitmore. If she left she would have to start all over so my dad decided to stay in Mystic Falls. I got to spend summers in Atlanta but it wasn't the same I went from having everything I ever wanted ripped from me. That year I lived there I had a mom and a sister and my grandmother was just the icing on the cake. I never asked God for anything again after my dad made me come back here. I didn't ask for anything until I met Joe. He says 'I'll always fight for you' and I believe him Caroline. And I need you to support me on this and tell me its okay because I love him Caroline." Bonnie and I are close... as close as can be but she has never told me about the year she was away from Mystic Falls. _

_I have to support Bonnie its the one thing in life I know she doesn't feel she has enough of and its what makes us so close. In ways Elena can never understand... this guy better deserve her. Damn you Bonnie for ruining my freaking makeup. I know this is important to Bons because she full on ugly crying and she doesn't cry for anyone or anything unless its serious._

"_Bonnie I never knew you didn't want to come back. God its kind of selfish to say I am glad because I would have never met you if you did stay in Atlanta and I would have lost the most important person in my life. Bons if this guy makes you happy then fuck it hold on to it for as long as you can. I'll support you no matter what but I better meet this guy I still need to grill him and know his intentions first hand. I won't just let anyone hang around my sister."_

"_I don't like talking about Atlanta but I just needed you to see how this is important to me and Care your opinion is highly valued so thank you for the support. Maybe you can meet Joe one day but not here. Maybe we can make a secret trip out of it. I don't want Elena to find out though she most certainly will snitch to her parents and they will tell my Grams or worse my Dad. My Grams would probably set Joe on fire but my dad sure as hell would kill him."_

"_Bonnie set him on fire don't be so dramatic but I do believe your dad would kill any guy for breathing the same air as you."_

"_Don't underestimate the power of a Bennett I have no doubt she would set his ass on fire. Shit I think Grams is back from work and we look like shit."_

"_So what we watched a sad movie she doesn't need to know the truth." I just hope Ms. Sheila believes us... she can smell lies._

_We act cool and I fast forward the movie to the end credits. Miss Sheila comes to the living room and she can see we look like shit._

"_Why do you two look a mess?" Time to put Drama club to work._

"_A Walk to Remember makes me bawl out like a baby and I forced Bonnie to live in misery with me." Miss Sheila just rolls her eyes hopefully it worked technically it isn't a lie so I hope it passes her bullshit meter._

"_Hi Grams, how was your day?" Once Bonnie says this Miss Sheila doesn't care much about the previous conversation and good because I hate scrutiny. _

I can't believe I forgot this memory. How could Damon know anything about Joe? Was Damon friends with Joe? Joe told Bonnie he would always fight for her and then Damon says the same thing almost verbatim. Did Damon make a promise to take care of Bonnie? Fuck this I need some answers... Bonnie never even talks about Joe even when its just us. I would never bring it up in front of Elena because I made a promise. Bonnie didn't even rage when he wasn't in the picture anymore. She just became numb like he never existed and I let the issue go thinking I can't let her dad or Grams see her like that.

Fuck this someone is going to give me some answers. Bonnie's paternal family knew about Joe so maybe they could help me. Fuck Bonnie maybe at her house but I won't be able to see her so I have to put my acting skills to use. I am outside the door and its so typical to have the key in a flowerpot.

"I need to find Bonnie's address book her grandmother's number should be there. If Bonnie won't listen to us maybe she will listen to her other Grams." I have to pretend to believe Bonnie is still alive and that hurts but maybe this can help me get one mystery out of the way. I find the address book and I take it with me for safekeeping. If Bonnie is in this house with me I doubt she will come back to my house she will probably run to Jeremy and freak out and for once I am glad she will go to Jeremy instead of staying with me.

I race to my house and call the one number of the person who will know the most.

_**Hello?- Janet**_

_**Hello? Is this Janet Hopkins... Bonnie's cousin. I am Caroline I don't know if you know who I am... -Caroline**_

_**You are Bonnie's best friend?! Oh my goodness have you heard from her? I have been trying to reach her for so long and she just won't answer. Bonnie does not go long without answering a call from me. Its so bad for grandma is having high blood pressure because of it. We already lost Uncle Rudy and Bonnie not answering any calls is just too much for my grandma. Do you know where she is? Please tell her to call our grandmother just for her sake she has enough to deal with right now. -Janet**_

_**Janet I am so sorry to hear that about your grandmother and about Mr. Hopkins. I have been trying to reach Bonnie myself and I have had no luck but I think you might be able to help me find her. -Caroline**_

_**Uncle Rudy told us she was with her mom do you think she left her mom? -Janet**_

_**I honestly don't know but I was thinking maybe she called upon someone she cares about to console her and they might know where she is and be able to bring her home or at least call us and tell us she is okay? -Caroline**_

_**Well that is all I want I am so upset with Bonnie right now but I miss her and just want her to be okay. That place is nothing but the devil for her and I don't know why Uncle Rudy ever left her leave here. I am sorry I don't mean to offend but Mystic Falls is only a place for heartbreak for Bonnie. I don't blame her for not coming back but I am still upset with her for not contacting us. We have tried everything we have spoken to Ms. Celeste and she can't tell us where Bonnie or her mom are but she says she is fine just in depression because her dad. That's not why you called I'm sorry its just Bonnie knows better and both sides of her family are just worried. You said maybe I could help tell me how? -Janet**_

_**Its going to sound a little crazy but I maybe thought that Bonnie may have reached out to Joe and he might know where she was. I think she may have contacted him... -Caroline**_

Goodness I feel so terrible about lying to Bonnie's cousin about this but I can't reveal the truth because I don't even know what that is right now.

_**How do you know about Joe? Bonnie swore us to secrecy about him... -Janet**_

_**Long story short I kind of forced it out of Bonnie because I saw she was happy and I knew it had to be about a boy. I am or used to be boy crazy so I knew the signs and she told me about Joe and Atlanta. She really loves you and hopefully I can help her ensure the pact you guys had... -Caroline**_

_**Oh my God she told you about the pact... I actually got into both schools and so did Bonnie but she told me she may want to go to Whitmore. I decided on going to UNO once Bonnie told me that. I didn't bring the pact up anymore it seems like she forgot about us. Anyways you think Bonnie may have contacted Joe? I don't think that's a wrong possibility. Joe was a really good guy and they looked like each other's lifeline and he was really good to her. I will always respect him for putting her first and so does my grandmother. I have tried to talk to Bonnie about Joe after they drifted apart and she was so closed off about it and I didn't want her to feel bad so after a while I stopped and so did our grandmother and my mom. I never knew if they decided to be friends but Bonnie pretty much acted like he didn't exist and it was weird how they went from partners to her never mentioning him again. -Janet**_

Bonnie was the same with me so closed off about this guy what happened to make her life this.

_**Yeah maybe Bonnie got in touch with him. I hate to say it but a crisis an make people realize who they need in their life. Hopefully Bonnie has reached out to him because it seems like no one else is having any luck. Do you have any of his contact information or a picture. My mom is a police officer and hopefully any information you give me can help us get in contact with him -Caroline**_

_**Umm I don't think I have his number anymore but I do have a picture. We took some pictures when we went to Six Flags I'll message it to you. Hold on okay... -Janet**_

I feel bad lying to Bonnie's family about this. I am not going to involve my mother in this because she would coordinate a manhunt and that would be a disaster. Bonnie could be found dead and it would be even harder to bring her back when everyone presumes or declares her dead especially with her financials.

_**Hello Caroline... -Janet**_

_**Yeah I'm still here. -Caroline**_

_**All right I just sent it. Caroline it was nice talking to you. Could you please keep me in the loop even if you aren't successful I just need to know... even if Bonnie is not all right I need to know. She talked about you a lot when she was here. By the way she spoke of you I know you will try your best she loves you like family. -Janet**_

I feel like such a horrible person right now. This girl is like Bonnie's sister... her flesh and blood and here I am lying to this girl. I don't know if I can give Bonnie's family the answer they need to hear. They just lost Mr. Hopkins and Bonnie is most likely dead too. How do I even say such a thing to them? This only strengthens my resolve to find every possible way to bring Bonnie back.

_**Janet she loves you too so much. I will do what I can to get results and I promise to keep you in the loop. -Caroline**_

_**Thank you Caroline, I don't know if my grandmother could take it if something happened to Bonnie... She already lost my dad, and now Uncle Rudy. I just hope Bonnie calls her to calm her heart a little and so I can curse Bonnie to the high heavens for scaring all of us. Good luck Caroline. -Janet**_

_**I'll do the best I can Janet. I will talk to you soon. -Caroline**_

I look to see if I got the picture Janet sent its in my inbox and I am kind of anxious to put a face to this guy my best friend was so secretive about.

The name Joesph sounds so familiar yet foreign do I know this guy. I open the message and my phone drops. I know this guy but how? Nothing makes sense Joesph in Italian is Giuseppe. Giuseppe... Joseph... Joseph... Giuseppe. Damon Giuseppe Salvatore...

Oh my fucking word Damon is Joseph... as clear as day its his face looking loved up with Bonnie and her cousin.

What the fuck is going on?

**Sorry for the long hiatus and hopefully this can help make up for it. I will be churning out some new chapters soon and the only reason I haven't done so was because I wanted this chapter to be completed first. I don't think another chapter of Caroline's POV will be featured again but never say never. I did this chapter because of reader input on Damon and Caroline working together and had an idea to have a Caroline chapter that shows a flashback memory of her knowing more than she thought and being the daughter of Liz Forbes makes her naturally curious after Damon says he must always fight for Bonnie because it is a promise HE made and Caroline only knows of one previous time where a guy in Bonnie's life said he would always fight for her. All errors are mine and I did edit somethings but knowing myself I must have missed some things. I will try to edit the chapters I have stored for this story and hopefully update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys I did want to upload and release the chapter before but something has been wrong with Fanfiction the site so it wouldn't let me. It sucks but it happens sometimes. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

Damon's POV

Being in the Grille is making me irritable to no end. Elena has been annoying me all night. This is the worst case of buyer's remorse I have ever had. We are in the deepest shit we have ever come across and she wants to hangout at the Grille like the sky isn't falling down. How can she play pool so casually when Bonnie is MIA, Silas running around wreaking havoc wearing Stefan's face and Rudy Hopkins corpse is not even cold yet? I don't fucking get how she can be so oblivious to things or maybe she just doesn't care. Has she always been like this? If so what does that say about me? I have been destroying myself and everyone around me to get the girl and I just don't want this anymore.

Something is off in the Grille. I know everyone's smell sometimes not to my benefit and one completely unfamiliar and another familiar but I can't place it. The two of them are at the bar picking something to eat and they are definitely not from here. I know everyone in town so its suspicious as hell that these two people come through once Silas is on the loose. Could they be one of the crazies that follow him? The aura they give off is harmless though. I could make a snack out of them but I don't have the effort. The guy I feel like we have met before but I can't for the life of me place it. Its like being close but something is blocking me from truly knowing. He could just be a person I fed on in the past. I can't remember all the faces its been so many. The girlfriend though is completely foreign. She speaks and she is definitely foreign she is Mexican. I stare at them and her eyes are purple like deep purple and they aren't contacts.

I think I have felt like this once but I can't remember it. Its weird because it wasn't with Katherine and not with Elena either... The feeling is like a hazy dream but I feel a phantom heart beating so fast like it was true but I have never had this feeling... have I? I can smell fire and grass but I can't see the woman's face. The fire ceases... I am wet but not drowning. She's nervous and frantic but mostly worried. I can't hear her words but I can feel them. They are etched in my mind like words from a book but never any sounds. Why can't I hear her? Why can't I see her? My phantom heart beats only for her but my mind won't let me see its owner.

Is my mind playing tricks on me? Who is this siren and what is her song? Its frustrating... did I make a mistake? Whoever this is it isn't Elena. She is close but I figure I am wrong she is nothing like the siren she doesn't lure death with song that was Katherine this woman she saves me from it... she is Venus but everything is hazy. I can't hold an image of her. We aren't far from each other but there is this film that distorts everything and I can only make out a figure. It sends love the film cannot block the love but it can block everything else.

I eat ice cream with Venus and of all things I hear Michael Keaton as Batman. Its fucking weird but also funny as hell my mind can remember this movie in and out but everything else in this dream is nonexistent. I can't make out the room we are in at all. I know we are sitting but the couch isn't there. I can feel Venus on me even though I can't see her. This is nice...

"Damon!?" This is not Venus calling me. I cannot hear her voice but my heart knows it is not hers...

"Oh my gosh Damon have you been paying any attention to what I have been saying?" I am back in the present and I am at the Grille and the weight of Venus vanishes.

"What?!" She ruined my daydream it was peaceful and light and now I am back in the hell of my creation. Problems that keep amounting and I could end up dead.

"Do not get rude with me Damon I wasn't the one dozing off now was I? What is the matter with you because if I wanted to have a conversation with myself I could have done it away from here." Ugh Elena get over yourself.

"I'm sorry if I am not pleasant enough company for you Elena. I don't really feel like being here pretending like everything is okay when some crazed maniac is running around with my brother's face. My brother is missing and your ass wants to play pool and whatever else like nothing is happening."

"Whoa why the fuck are you trying to put this on me Damon? If you didn't want to come you could have just said so! You aren't the only one worried I asked you to come to get your mind of things okay. We are all stressed and Bonnie is missing and is being really selfish right now. I just want to be normal for once." I look around and the couple is gone and so is my daydream with Venus. I am stuck her with a pissed off Gilbert and its the furthest thing from what I want. The worst part is Elena words are so cringeworthy to hear.

"Are you being serious right now Elena? You expect me to just be able to chill while I don't even know if my brother is alive or dead. You must be kidding me right now?! I didn't want to fucking come here and pretend everything is all right because that's what you need for yourself. It isn't about me Elena its about you and what you want damn what anyone else thinks about it. I was like that too and look how that ended up... My selfishness cost a lot of people their lives. You just cursed Bonnie's name but she did everything for you and frankly for me and she doesn't even like me and she paid the cost more than any of us. I snapped her mother's neck. Her grandmother died because of something I wanted and her dad just died at the hands of Silas. Silas wouldn't even be here if everyone wasn't so hellbent on getting your ass the cure. Wow she isn't answering your phone calls maybe because her dad just fucking died she doesn't really feel like coming back right now. You talk about chill but you give the girl none."

"Why do you even give a shit about Bonnie? You have made no secret you don't really care whether she lives or dies?"

"Maybe because I know what its like to lose everything Elena. My mother died when I was young and my father couldn't even give two shits about me. Bonnie had people she loves ripped away from her in a short amount of time because of all of us if she doesn't want to come back to Mystic Falls I wouldn't blame her. There are no more Bennetts here to take except her. You talk about me not giving a shit about Bonnie but you couldn't be bothered to even give her a text or a call until we needed her to save the day yet again and that was after her dad was killed."

" That is not fair! You don't get to lecture me on my best friend okay! Don't try to act like I am being selfish I was just enjoying my summer like she was enjoying hers. Yeah its shitty timing but we need Bonnie's magic to defeat Silas we don't know anyone else and they may not be willing to help us if they found out why he is even here. Damon I didn't take the cure because I love you and want us to have that forever why can't you see that?" You couldn't have decided this before we all raced for the cure...

"How can you be so obtuse? We all fought for you to get the wretched cure and guess what its all for shit. We released some pre-historic psychopath so you could take the cure and you force-fed it to Katherine. We are battling someone worse than the Originals and what do you have to show for it Elena a human Katherine... Who gives a fuck about a human Katherine? I don't want this..." How could I feel more unadulterated love from a foggy daydream with Venus than I do with a girl I have chased so long? I may very well have lost my brother over this girl... Elena talks about forever but how long is forever in her eyes until she decides she can't be a vampire any longer again? Will we have to go into the pits of hellfire to find another cure? Stefan needed forever and I slighted him for it and I abandoned him numerous times. This girl told me she couldn't handle a forever and I did what I could to deliver her life and she slights it. Karma definitely knows my name but now what do I do?

"Damon where is this coming from? I have a right to change my mind. I did what I thought was right... Katherine is no threat to us if she is human and I wanted our forever. I thought that would make you happy?"

"Elena you didn't do it for me. Do not put that on me...you did it for yourself and how was Katherine a threat? What could she possibly do? Katherine had her own problems dealing with the Originals she is a walking zombie because everyone knows she is dead when Klaus wants her to be. You make rash decisions and you never think about the consequences Elena. When you say forever it isn't something that I can believe and I don't know why it took me so long to see it but its always been there. I can finally see because of the small light that shines through the wall." It doesn't take a rocket scientist but Elena is tearing up and she can try as hard as she likes but the chip in the wall allows a miniscule ray of light to shine through and I feel the love in that light and it guides me to safety. My relationship with Elena doesn't provide me with any security.

"Damon what are you saying to me? Are you telling me you don't want us to be together? I have given up so much for you how can you even think like that?! We are soulmates meant to be together for eternity... Damon how can you give up on us we have finally made it through. Has this summer not been the best summer of your life?"

"Elena I don't know what the future holds but I gave up everything and sacrificed a lot of people just to be with you and I made a mistake. The most important person in my life asked me for forever and I hated him for it for decades hell more like a century and a half. We started getting closer and I fucked it up for what I thought was love. Love doesn't destroy everything in its wake and that is what we do. I don't want that for you or myself." The love that shines through the small crack in the wall doesn't make me feel anxious or rash it intrigues me and makes me think.

"Damon is this is about Stefan supporting our relationship I believe he will come around. He is still my friend no matter what and he is your brother. He will understand if we just talk to him about it. I could talk to him and get him to see that we belong with each other..."

"Elena don't overestimate your hand and don't talk to me about manipulating my brother into being okay with our relationship. This is not some normal relationship where you try to get the approval of your boyfriend's family. You pledged your undying love to Stefan and he did the same with you. Don't ask him to be okay with you moving on with his brother. If my brother even comes back what then? Living in his home hearing us have sex or talk about being in 'love'. Stop trying to make a masochist of my brother the fact that you don't even see how its ridiculous is just something else. I don't want this anymore. I don't want to live with this choice because I feel I have too. As long as we are together I won't have my brother in the capacity I need him. And if I can't have that I could never truly be happy. If you lost Jeremy what would you do?" Without Stefan a small part of me is dead well more dead than I already am.

He has a part of my heart that no one is allowed in and I might have let Elena in and its slowly killing me. Elena sings a song that only brings death no matter how sweet the words sound. She is the siren and the small crack in the wall allows for the light to shine through. The wall is still there thicker than cement but the little bit of light allows me to see what I truly need and Elena isn't it. The light reminds me of Venus but she isn't here to save me. The color of the light is finally distinguishable its green like the forest.

"Damon you can't mean what you are saying? We have been through so much to get to this point... Why would you throw it all away now?" Elena is pleading but I realize I just don't care. I am done allowing her a hold on me too many times I make dumb decisions because she pleads for something. That's how this whole damn cure search even started.

"Elena you should know by now I mean everything I say. I am done with this whatever it is at best we are dysfunctional at worst we are toxic and I can't imagine a forever like this. I don't want to hurt your feelings but I will not ignore mine. I can't tell you what you want to hear because it would be a lie. I care about you but I am done."

"I don't know how you can do this to me? I defended you to everyone when they told me not to bother with you Damon. So what happens now? I doubt you will want me at the boardinghouse now and what do we do about Silas? This is shitty timing Damon to be doing this to me while we have a crisis on our hands."

"Elena yeah it would just be weird to have you living at the boardinghouse so you are going to have to move out. Your family is rich you can find another place or you could just live with Caroline or something. Do whatever you want but if my brother comes back I don't want you living in his home."

"So this is it? You sure this isn't just some cooling off period because of everything happening. Damon you shouldn't make this kinds of decisions because we are dealing with a bad situation..."

"Silas has nothing to do with us. I don't want this and nothing you say will change my mind about this. This is what I want I have thought about it for a while and I can't pretend everything is all right anymore just so I don't rock the boat. I made a mistake and I am owning up to it and trying to move on from it."

"So I am a mistake now? You have been chasing me ever since you came to town Damon don't try to twist this into making it my fault!"

"When did I say me going after you was your fault? I made the mistake of going after you and that's on me no one else. Don't try to twist my words so they fit your narrative. I fucked up and now I am going to move on from my fuck up that's it. You have a good night now I am leaving."

Once I make it outside I vamp myself to the nearest hotel for the night. If I go to the boardinghouse I know I will have to deal with at least one doppelganger and that is one doppelganger too many. I pick up a scent from the lobby its familiar... its that couple from the Grille they are staying here. I don't even know why I give a fuck about some random couple anyways I just head for my room on the second floor. A whole group of girls pass me by and they look like they are going to a party. I will never understand why people come through Mystic Falls even to just pass through.

When I get to my hotel room and its just my luck my luck because the movie _Batman_ comes on and for some reason I can't stop grinning and I don't even know why nor do I care.

**So that is my new Damon chapter. I will soon update with a chapter about Bonnie because we need to say how our witch is doing. You guys are always welcome to leave comments about the story as well as guesses into what has happened and what will happen. I am not averse to adding reader input into the story if it can fit into my narrative Swurve can attest to that my last chapter was dedicated to Swurve and their wonderful idea. I will try to update Bonnie's chapter soon guys. Thank you for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

We get to the car and Stefan starts to speak with his real voice and not his thoughts.

"Can I see something?"

"What is it?" I am quite curious to what he is going to say.

"I want to see if I know how to drive..."

"Hmm... I guess we can see if you remember how to do that." I squeeze his hand in encouragement and I give him the keys and go to the passenger seat.

He starts the car and I tell him to relax and just let the car warm up and then he puts his hand on the steering wheel and just drives like he never forgot. Then I realize he never did forget that. I can only assume this was Qetsiyah's doing since Silas has no magic of his own. She made him forget certain things like his relationships to others but the rest of his memory is intact and can see his confidence growing when he just drives like it is no big deal. We reach a red light and he looks like a little kid who the elusive blue raspberry jolly rancher. His smile is infectious and I start laughing and he shrugs he start driving with one hand and holds my hand with the other. I punch in mall on the GPS and he starts following the directions to the mall.

I turn on the radio and we listen with a comfortable silence just enjoying the music unless he says change it when it is too girly for his liking. I just laugh because he looks silly with that scowl who knew Ke$ha could cause such a reaction.

"Oh I forgot to tell you someone named Davina texted you. But I didn't read the message or anything."

"That's cool she is my little sister, I should text her back since I have time now." I say with a small smile so he doesn't think I am mad at him for not telling me. I know he is still cautious to know how to act around me because he doesn't know me and he has no memory of anyone really. Its like learning to interact with people all over again. I can understand his reaction like he is waiting for the other shoe to drop. I do something without really thinking I lift our intertwined finger and kiss his hand and tell him its okay he doesn't need to be afraid to talk to me.

His shoulders relax and he mimics the same action to my hand and my heart quickens and I know he can hear my heart's pace quicken and he wears an ear splitting grin and turned his eyes back to the road. I use my free hand to call Davina and tell her that I am doing fine and my plan is going just fine and I ask her about her day.

She goes on about missing me and that Kayla is great but she isn't me and that we must pick a time to Skype soon so we can decide what is the cutest outfit for her to wear to school. We mindlessly talk about tv shows and what looks good for the coming fall. She starts babbling about making sure I have my Amazon Prime and Netflix current because they have shows on there now and she heard they are good. She asks me when I am coming back I tell her really soon. The plan is coming together really quickly. I have to remind myself when we get back to bind Silas and Qetsiyah together. I decide that we will kill Qetsiyah after I strip her of her powers and Silas will be bound to Qetsiyah he can die right along with her. This way she can never possess anyone from the other side.

I tell Davina to eat something somewhat healthy and not to stay up too late since school is starting soon I want her to get into sleeping earlier so she break the curse of sleeping late and being tired in the morning. She says whatever pop-tarts have fruit in it. I give up the argument because I am not going to scold someone over the phone. I save it for the next time we see each other. We say our goodbyes and I tell her I'll give her a heads up on when we can Skype tomorrow.

I look from the phone and notice we are at the mall and Stefan is looking for a parking spot. We couldn't find any so I mention the roof. The roof is near empty and I feel triumphant. I am getting ready to get out and he squeezes my hand and I look at him and hear him say wait here. He uses his vampire speed to get to my door and holds hand out like the gentleman in him never left. I start giggling more than I would like. I get my bag and he closes the door and lock the doors with clicker on keychain and we venture to the mall. Once we are inside I find one of those maps that shows the layout of the mall.

"Do these things really help with directions it just seems like it would only aid you in getting lost." He says skeptically.

"I don't use it for that I use it to see what kind of stores they have here so we don't have to waste time just walking around like chickens with the heads cut off."

"Oh well that makes more sense actually."

"Let's go I think you will like this wing of the mall these stores look like you would like their clothes."

"How do you figure?" I know he is flirting so I decide I'll play along.

"Because I think you would look good in their clothes." I say slyly.

He starts laughing and I am glad I gave him that bag of blood because I swear I see a blush.

We walk and others are looking at us and I want to tell these wenches to turn their heads and get back to their business we take the escalator and people on the other side are just staring at Stefan. I know he is good looking but damn no need to break your necks for a look because that's all they are going to get. I know it is stupid to act possessive but they don't know if I am his girlfriend or not and they are gawking like he has no clothes on or something.

He snaps me out of my thoughts with a kiss on my cheeks and a grin on his face and I toss a grin right back. These women are giving me the evil eye now. That's right girls put on your stank face and keep it moving. We step of the escalator and we walk towards the first store I think he might like and its Diesel. I don't really know his style but Diesel can't hurt right? He lets go of my hand and start looking at the clothes and I just follow him and let him pick out what he wants. I look at my watch and the mall should only be open for a couple of more hours so I decide to tell him:

"Hey, we should probably hurry up and try these on because the mall shuts down in less than two hours and you might want to check out some other stores before they close."

"Good idea, I have mostly what I want from here I am going to try them on."

"All right I will be right out here waiting. When also need to go to a phone store and get you a phone, there must be some phone stores here."

"Okay, right after I try these on. I won't take long."

He walks away and I decide to peruse around the store. I didn't find anything I particularly liked but I had nothing better to do at the moment. I see a leather jacket on a mannequin and I have this feeling that Stefan would really like this. I don't know if he likes leather or not but doesn't every guy have at least one leather jacket.

"Excuse me?" I ask an associate on near me.

"Hello, is there anything you need help with?" the associate politely asks me with a smile.

"Could you tell me your name and where I can find that leather jacket on the mannequin over there."

"Yes of course, those particular leather jackets are over here and my name is Jillian. Do you know what size you will need?"

"Thanks Jillian for your help. And no but the person who might get it is in the fitting room at the moment."

"If you need anymore help I won't be far so don't hesitate to ask."

"Well maybe you can help with something else..." She looks unsure and before I can question her I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey" Stefan says with a very satisfied smirk before continuing on "What is this I hear of a leather jacket?" Sometimes I forget how powerful vampire hearing is...

I give him a smirk of my own "I thought you would appreciate this fine article of clothing. You take a look around I was getting help from Jillian." I point to the mannequin with the leather jacket.

I ask Jillian if they have some jackets for women and she takes me to the other side of the store strictly for women. I start seeing some jackets that I think Davina would like. I want this school year to go right for her and if these make her feel more confident then it is money well spent. I pick up some jackets and jeans and make my way over back to Stefan.

He still looking pensively at the jackets and I find it kind of hilarious that he is looking at the jacket like it is something to conquer. He studies it for a couple of minutes and I just watch to see what he says. He looks away from the mannequin and towards me. And he just stares at me for about 15 seconds until a smile appears and says in a nonchalant tone "I guess it will have to do."

I can't help but just roll my eyes and he laughs at me. I grab his free hand and we walk over to Jillian so she can help us with checking out. We don't have much more time before the mall closes and I suggest he might like other clothes from other stores. We pay and thank Jillian for all her help. Stefan takes the bag and my right hand as we are walking out.

Stefan suggests another store and I almost forgot but I say we should go see if they have a phone store before anything else. He says he wants my phone so he can play Sudoku. I tell him he can get just about any phone that can access internet so he can play the game. I tell him choose the phone he likes because it is what he likes.

We got into a phone store not too far from the Diesel store and Stefan looks shocked by the variety of phones. I start laughing and he scowls at me which makes me laugh even harder. He just start marching towards the phones as I try to calm my laughing down.

"This phone kind of looks like yours." He says

"It is the newest phone in the Samsung Galaxy line. There are other phones hear too like iPhones and HTC Ones and a whole lot more. Let's play with a couple and see which you like the most."

"Yeah I guess that is a good idea."

We start roaming around the store and we checkout almost all the phones. I let Stefan have a few moments to decide.

"I have decided that I still want the first one we saw. I liked it the best and I know how to use it the best. The first thing I want to do is get that game though and the Candy Crush."

I start laughing we tell one of the workers if we could get an S4 and they tell us they will be right back.

I realize Stefan doesn't have anyone to contact besides me and maybe my friends and the Bennetts. He also has no I.D. So even if he has an account with a cell phone company they might not access his information without any identification. An idea pops into my head.

"_Hey I think you might have to compel the person at checkout. I don't know who your cell provider is... I don't mind putting you on my plan but if you have one already we should find out it could help you remember."_

"_I know all the abilities I have as a vampire just not the memories of _ _being one. Yeah I know how to compel. What should I ask them?"_

"_Ask them to look for Stefan Salvatore or just Salvatore in the Mystic Falls area in the database of all the carriers. Maybe you had an alias if you did we won't know what it is because you don't have access to your memories yet."_

"_Yeah I will ask them."_

Stefan compels the checkout person to look for Salvatore in the Mystic Falls area for all the carriers. It takes a while but they find it and it seems a Zach Salvatore of a Mystic Falls has a plan and Stefan asks if there are any others on the plan and the worker says there are two additional lines on the plan. I assume that it is Stefan and his other brother. I ask Stefan if he knows or feels like he knows this Zach person and he tells me that the name is vaguely familiar and we leave it at that. Stefan makes the worker charge the credit card on file so we don't have to pay for it.

The worker who helped us before comes back from the back with the phone and all the accessories that come with it asks us if we want to open it now and I look to Stefan and he says no thank you so we just take the box and I ask him does he want something like headphones before we go and he looks confused. I tell him he can play music on the phone. His eyebrows shoot through the roof. So we get some good headphones with a mic on it and we leave.

He wants to check out another store and I suggest Gap since they usually have all the basics so we can get him more stuff if he needs.

We have maybe thirty minutes the stores start shutting down and I tell him that we have to hurry. We get inside the Gap but I get this feeling we are being watched. Stefan squeezes my hand so he feels it too. I don't want to turn in the direction I feel it coming from and I use some of my magic and I see this blonde woman probably 18 or 19 who is definitely looking at us and she is texting something on her phone. So she knows looks like she is nosy and she is definitely a vampire. Maybe she's suspicious of us because she hasn't seen us before.

We just start looking at clothes and I find stuff that I actually want too. We don't need as much time as we did when we were in the Diesel store because Stefan now knows his exact size so we get everything we want and go to checkout. We start walking back towards the entrance we came in and then head for the roof. I take out the keys Stefan uses his vamp speed and I gasp. He starts laughing at me and says with a devilish smirk he wants to drive.

He opens the passenger's side door for me and takes all the bags to put it in the trunk but he leaves the bag with the phone inside. He goes to the driver's side door and gets in. The car is starting up and he asks me to take out the phone and we get all the stuff situated and I call myself on his phone and he looks at me and asks why am I doing this when we are right next to each other.

I smirk and tell him so we can know your phone number silly. Then I see a car charger and I insert it and start charging his phone because it is only 60% and I remember when I switched phones I had my contacts automatically backed up and maybe Stefan can do that. We do have the same phone company and it makes sense. So I did the same thing as I did before and I go to his contacts and I see names there so I guess it works. I put the phone in the cupholder and then it starts going crazy with text messages and that makes sense since he hasn't been in contact with anyone in months the phone he did have was destroyed in the water.

He looks kind of annoyed because it keeps buzzing so I decide to just put the volume on silent and I can see he is grateful. Stefan is driving down all the ramps and it will take a while since we were on the roof of the parking garage.

"Are you hungry?" He looks at me curiously as he takes my left hand.

"Yeah I am actually but let me text Abby and Lucy and see if they ate anything okay."

He nods but doesn't let go of my hand so I am reduced to texting with one hand but the flutters in my stomach aren't complaining. I text Abby and Lucy and see if they want anything and they tell me they had food delivered to the hotel so not to worry about them.

"Is there anywhere in particular you want to go and what did they say?"

"They said they had food ordered to the hotel so we don't have to worry about getting them anything. There is a place I want to go. Are you up for going to a restaurant they have something there I really like and we can get it to go but it might take a while."

"Yeah I am a little tired but we can go wherever you want... Do you know where it is?"

"No but that is what GPS is for and I can call them ahead of time to make what I want. It isn't fancy or anything so they have lots of variety and not one specific kind of food do you want anything?"

"Uh, I could eat another burger..." He looks over at me and I am deadpan "... or order something you like I am sure I will like it too."

I start chuckling I use the GPS on his phone and punch in TGI Fridays and I look up that locations phone number on my phone and call them. It is about 8 miles away and I call them up on ask them for two orders of my usual I get when I go to Fridays. But I also ask for some extras like chips and salsa. I am getting hungrier just thinking about it. My stomach starts to rumble over the radio even if it didn't I know Stefan would hear it. He starts laughing and jokes he should probably speed up so he isn't in fear of hearing another earthquake. He laughs harder when he sees the deep scowl on my face.

We finally reach the restaurant and we sit at the bar and order a drink I get my raspberry lemonade slush and Stefan gets some Johnny Walker red label and he looks frozen. He almost never blinks and I realize what has him in a trance.

I look over at him concerned and then he snaps out of it and sees my worry and he says something I don't expect.

"I've done that before..." He tells me in this faraway voice.

"What have you done?" I am still worried because I know he doesn't have to breath but he looks as frozen as a statue

"I've played that game before."

I look up at the tv screen and see ESPN Sportscenter is on and they are showing highlights from last season and I now know what Stefan meant. He used to play football. This is good Stefan remembers something about his life and I feel happy for him.

"That's great you remember something from your life before." This is progress.

He smiles back and says he guesses that it is a good thing. The bartender comes back with our food and I ask if I could get my drink to go. Stefan picks the bags and I pick up my drink and we head back to the car. Stefan is still in gentleman mode because he opens my door and make sure I am safely inside before closing it he deposits the food in the back seat and he before I know it he is in the driver's seat and I use the GPS to get us back to the hotel.

I have to remember to get some bloodbags from Abby and Lucy's room for Stefan.

There is this comfortable silence in the car we welcome it with open arms. I decide I should text Davina just to check up on her she says she is doing fine and can't wait to Skype because she needs to be perfect for her first day of school.

She asks me if I know when I will be home exactly and I frown. I tell her I still don't know but it will be soon. I didn't say I hope. There is always a chance something can go wrong with these plans.

I also think about Stefan what happens when it is time for me to go. I know I just met him but I don't want to say goodbye. This is getting more complicated than I thought it would be. Why the hell would my ancestors make me do this? Maybe Stefan can come with me he doesn't know anyone really besides me and I don't want him going through this alone. But I am being selfish in thinking like this.

What about his family? Why isn't his brother contacting him I know Stefan has a lot of texts but most of them were from a Caroline. I hope that isn't the name of his girlfriend that would really suck right about now if he has a girlfriend and I dont just mean for me.

If he has a girlfriend and he doesn't remember her that is just tragic all around. The doppelganger name is Elena not Caroline. I wonder if he has ever met the doppelganger yet he must have if they are both living in Mystic Falls. I wonder if they are together...

I turn to Stefan and I see him with a frown on his face.

"I can practically hear you thinking. Are you okay?" He says this as I see him pick up my drink and takes gulps a generous amount. He puts the drink back into the cupholder and looks at me and he sees my narrowed eyes and he thinks it funny and he licks his lips to keep tasting the sweet fruit. My mind only focuses on his lips. They look soft I realize he is expecting me to answer the question.

"Yeah I am just thinking about the people who are supposed to be your loved ones not knowing where you are?" The way it comes out is so much harsher than it sounded in my head.

"It isn't your job to worry so don't. You didn't even come here for me you came for me?!" I feel bad for saying what I said but I also don't like the way he is talking to me.

"Yeah I didn't come for you but my ancestors wanted me to save you." There is a shift in the air.

"So what you want me to thank you?! Well geez thank you although I wish you just a tad sooner." This was bound to happen sooner or later...

"You know what your ass should be thanking me because I fucking saved you. Nobody even noticed you were gone. I didn't see anyone else rushing to your aid. Thank my ancestors for wanting you free and you should really thank me for carrying out what they asked of me. I didn't need you when I could have just asked your brother." This really gets him riled but guess what I don't really give a fuck. I don't need shit from a fucking amnesiac vampire.

"Oh really so I should be thankful and what the hell did you mean you could just ask my brother? Let me guess you have been using me from the start. You tried to make yourself look sweet and shit for what? What the fuck do you want from me?" Stefan is not in his right mind he has a heavy foot on the accelerator and its scaring me. He can crash the car and survive but I on the other hand may not.

"My ancestors wanted me to save you so I did. I would gladly help you again if it came to it. What happened to you was a by-product of one of the people I came here for."

"**WHAT?!" **He shouts and the car swerves and I get scared we are really going to crash into something but he gets control of the car by stepping on the brake pedal hard. Sometimes I forget that vampires are such impulsive and rash creatures. The momentum makes me go forward and the seat belt locks and stops me from going into the dashboard. I feel so overwhelmed with what just happened little tears escape because I'm just so scared of dying in a car. When I can focus and pull myself back and catch some breaths I turn to him and see he has vamp face on. I feel his anger just rolling in violent waves and it scares me some more. I know I can defend myself from him but that doesn't stop the human instinct in me to be afraid.

I want to pull my hand free him his because I just want to sit on my hands like I always do when I feel nervous.

"No." I think he senses my fear because he apologizes to me and lifts my hand and gives it a long kiss. It feels like he is pouring an apology into my hand and I see his eyes are closed and his features go back to normal but he keeps my hand at his forehead for another minute.

He opens his eyes and just looks at me and we see our vulnerability in each other's eye.

"I'm sorry I am scaring myself and you and I don't know why. I know I don't like secrets. It might be from my life before but I really don't like them they make me feel fear."

" Just please don't do that again its my worst fear to die in a car crash so if you can't stop driing erratically let me know and we'll switch. I was going to tell you..." I disrupt the silence and add "...Its just that all of this happened today and I didn't want to freak you out because you already been through a lot. I promise I was going to tell you tomorrow because I didn't want to dump so much on you. I don't know all of it only just what my ancestors told me about what you went through. You deserve to know what happened to you and why. If you want me to tell you tonight instead of tomorrow I will."

"I won't drive foolishly again I promise." That's all he says and I don't know what to make of it.

He starts driving we aren't too far from the hotel now. The silence in the car is not a calm one but its better than when we were screaming at each other. I am afraid he won't trust me anymore. Normally I wouldn't care but I don't want to be a reluctant ally to Stefan. I don't know what I want to be to him but I don't want to be that to Stefan.

"Okay, I want to know everything you know once we get inside the hotel room." he says this gentle voice and that makes me give him a sigh of relief. The car stops and I want to ask him why but I look up and realize we are back in the hotel parking lot. And I see my car door is open and he has all the bags and tells me to not forget our drink with a smirk.

I scoff at him. "Our drink I think not!" and he snickers at me. He is a little more lighthearted but there is still tension between us. He gestures with his head for us to go inside. I pull out the hotel room key and we get to our room and I tell him I will be back in less than 5 minutes I just have to do two quick things. He looks at me warily but nods. I go to the vending machine and get me two cokes. And then I go to Abby and Lucy's room and I knock.

"You have a key, why didn't you just use it?" Abby asks as she lets me in.

"Just in case one of you wasn't decent I didn't want to scare you. I just came to get some enough blood for Stefan so he can feed without having to bother you guys each time. I think I picked up enough blood from the hospital lasts you both for at about a week but I don't really know vampire eating habits."

"Yeah its enough unless we get injured badly. I split it in half already I left Stefan's share in the cooler. I thought you guys might be back for it. Where is Stefan by the way?" Abby looks curious I guess she figured we would all be in the same room.

"He is in the next room to the right of this one. I have to tell him why he was locked away in safe."

"Do you think that is a wise choice right now? The less people who know the better." She looks suspiciously at me like she can't believe I would tell him everything.

"I don't like too many people being in on a plan but he deserves to know what happened to him and why. I don't have all the details but where it concerns him he will know what I know. I won't give him information that doesn't concern him all right. I know you are weary about your daughter's business being out there but he isn't entitled to that information so I wouldn't have given it to him."

"Thank you for safeguarding our secret and if I were in Stefan's shoes I would want to know too" Lucy chimes in from her bed. Her eyes tell Abby to calm down.

I tell them I have to go and talk to Stefan and bid them a good night but before I do I ask Abby for some of her blood so I can bind Qetsiyah and Silas together.

I walk back to my door and Stefan opens the door before I can pull the room key from my pocket. He takes the cooler from me and puts his hand on the small on my back and ushers me inside. He puts the contents in the cooler into the mini fridge. I say a spell to ward our room since I don't have any sage on hand and Stefan comes back to me puts his hand back to where it was less than a minute ago and it makes me heart beat a tad faster. He leads me to the couch and he has our food ready to be eaten and that puts a smile on my face.

"That smile might disappear once I tell you I finished the rest of that lemonade..." I sure enough did lose my smile and he just laughs at my scowl before continuing his rambling that I don't care to hear about since he drunk my lemonade. "... the ice would have melted and it wouldn't have tasted that good anymore. I did you a favor actually but there isn't a need to give thanks."

"Thank you so much Stefan for that brave and noble act." I deadpanned.

"Of course it was a duty as much as it was a pleasure." He says this and he actually bows before falling to the coach.

He turns on the television and we start eating. He settles for FX because the Iron Man movie is on. He didn't really ask me if I wanted to watch anything but I am not going to fight about a channel.

"I watched this before..." he says after 4 minutes of us watching it.

It makes me beam that he has seen this movie before. It may seem inconsequential but that is good to remember a spec from your life after your memories have been ripped away from you. He looks at me so happy and is caught up in the moment because the next thing he does surprises us both because he just starts kissing me and I kiss him back and I like it! He doesn't even address it.

I eat my delicious appetizers and I savor it. I look down and see that he is already on his main course.

"You eat really slow you know that." He explains this in that beautiful smirk I am now getting used to and I hate it.

"If you must know it is better for digestion." It's the truth no dispute about that.

"Well even if I were human I doubt I would be eating that slow."

"Whatever I like decreasing the chance of choking okay."

"Anyways tell me why I was locked in a safe I want to know what happened to me that I was drowning for what felt like an eternity."

I tell him everything that my Ancestors told me concerning Stefan and I can see he is getting tense and agitated. I tell him I don't know all the details that led to Silas even being able to be resurrected but I am sure as hell going to find out.

"Are you telling me everything you know or are you hiding something from me?" He doesn't want to beat around the bush that's fair.

"I am telling you everything that I am at liberty of telling you. You weren't the other casualty from these series of events. I am telling you about you and that's it. I have things I must do and I can't break other people's trust or my word." I am all about the truth but this doesn't concern him so he needs to come to grips with that.

"I won't pressure you to tell me everything but thank you for telling me what you know. But answer me this, do those women next door have to do with it."

"I am here to help them yes but they had nothing to do with you ended up like you did. I made a vow to them that I would help them but it won't come between us." I don't even know what the "us" means.

"I am not sure about vampire eating habits but do you need another blood bag?" I want to steer this conversation elsewhere for obvious reasons.

"No, not really I am not hungry I didn't do much after I had the last blood bag so I don't need any at the moment. Maybe in the morning I don't really know the vampire eating habits yet either. Let's just watch the movie I may have seen it before but I want to watch it again."

Stefan sits right next to me angles me where I am cuddling into his side. My rational side is saying what is wrong with me getting cozy so quickly to someone I hardly even know but something else much stronger is telling me that this is okay and I let that side win. We look at each other and we just smile at each other and focus on the movie. I fall asleep at some point because Stefan is nudging me he is wearing some of the packaged pajamas we got from shopping. I just hope I didn't get drool on him like I always do when I fall asleep.

I decide to do the same I got some pajamas and my bath items and disappear into the bathroom. Stefan must have just taken a shower because the mirror is still foggy. A hot shower is the answer to my prayers after today. I still have one task left before I turn in for the night I need to bind Qetsiyah and Silas. I doubt they will come into contact with one another until they want to kill each other so that buys only a little time because crazy people timetables are always set to change. I take a quick shower and get ready for bed..

I come back out and I ask Stefan if I could have some of his blood. His eyebrows shot up and I can tell he is worried but I explain I need it so I can bind Silas to Qetsiyah. I reminded him Silas sent him into a watery prison and Qeysiyah is the one who ripped his memories from him. He might be weary but he should want them gone more than anybody.

He calms down and says if he has to he will. I give him a small kiss on the cheek in thanks. I get all the stuff I need and I feel Stefan eyes on me and I am kind of happy that Stefan can see me in my supernatural element then he knows better to not mess with a witch. I do the binding ritual. I call for my Ancestors in my mind to see if the spell was a success and they give me assurances its complete.

"Ready for bed?" He asks and I nod to him and I just realized how tired I was. He walks me over to my bed and I get settled in and he turns off the light and goes to his bed.

I let the myself go into the land of dreams easily and my Ancestors are there waiting for me. They start saying the essence of the binding was present in Qetsiyah and Silas and they made sure of it themselves since they don't trust anyone on the other side. You can never truly know if they are people with allegiances to those two. I want to talk more with my Ancestors but I hear something it sounds like gasping. It sounds frantic like someone suffocating. The noise is so haunting it pushes me back to the realm of the conscious mind.

I hear the noise in the room and I turn on the light and see something that pulls at my heart strings. I see Stefan gasping for air and tears are escaping his eyes. I didn't take into account he may experience PTSD. I go to shake him and start whispering to Stefan that is okay and that it isn't real. And slowly he becomes more and more awake. He just looks at me with broken eyes. I get in the bed and just hug him and he cries and I let him. When he calms down I think its okay for me to go back to bed.

"No, don't leave please" he pleads with me in a soft tone.

"I won't I'll just going to turn the light the lamp off okay."

I get back into the bed and we just hold each other and I coo Stefan with reassurances that he is not a prisoner and run my hands down his back and he muscles start to uncoil and I see it is starting to work. I know he can see my well in the dark and he brings my head closer to his and he gives me a chaste kiss and looks at me again. His face says please and I give some chaste kisses of my own. His hands start to roam and I let them and everything he does is so innocent like he is getting reaquainted with intimacy.

"Good night..." I said sleepily and give him one last chaste kiss and we fall asleep. Silas and Qetsiyah I promise you will be forever entwined.

**Things are really going to start moving now that Pita has binded Silas and Qetsiyah and best part is they don't even know it. I will have a Bonnie chapter up soon and what is going to happen when everyone starts discovering each other. Why are Bonnie and Damon having recollections of things they cannot remember? We know it is real because someone(s) outside of them remembers their relationship even if they can't. Anyways comments re always welcome and input is as well.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie's POV

The dream I had about Damon has been cycling through my head for the last couple of hours. I CANNOT tell Grams because she just may have a conniption. Damon is a vampire no matter how sexy he is it would never be accepted. I am a witch and our natures do not mix. I don't even know why I am entertaining these thoughts. I may have a little crush on Damon but he is selfish, mean, and completely in love with Elena. I hate these dreams that make my crush seem like more. It is like a torture that won't release me from its grip and I feel a type of way about them. Lusting after my best friend's man is something I would never do willingly but I can't shake this feeling. I haven't even been with Damon and my dream feelings are more fulfilling than ever being with Jeremy.

What does that say about me? Why did I curse myself into thinking of Damon in that regard? How did I even start with this mess? How can I ever look Elena in the face again? The dreams are not sexually explicit but they are incredibly intimate and they feel so real like I am living them as they happen. I don't know how to explain it to myself or even justify it but I like them. I can't admit that except my thoughts. I love Grams but I can't talk about this to her. She wouldn't try to but she would make me feel guilty about wanting Damon this way. It really doesn't matter now I guess. I'm dead and so is he but he is living on the other side of the barrier. Enjoying life with his perfect girlfriend. He probably doesn't even notice I am gone. Outside of Caroline and no one does. Well Matt does and no matter how many years go by even when the weight of the world is weighing Matt down he worries about me. Going to spots we used to play at when you were children. He sends texts and voicemails to me and I feel guilty about lying to him. So many people die in Matt's life and I have become one of them. Ironically enough I have not seen Vicki here.

Gram's and I are still looking for a way to get me back to the land of the living but it's hard because we have to keep this to ourselves. The witches here would have such a fit if they found out what we were doing. I don't think it's so much of the resurrecting because yeah they are not going to like that at all but it's the fact it's me. I murdered a dozen of witches with the excuses of my friend. The fact that I did that shows me that I am a fucked up individual to justify luring and killing 12 people who wanted to help me for one person. The fact that Elena is still a vampire just makes it all the worse. I have so much blood on my hands and it's all in vain. I took 12 lives of my kind, ruined 12 families just like my family was ruined when my mom after left helping Elena's mom. I should have listened to Grams if I did I would still be alive and Silas would still be a myth. My dad would still be here and I would be spending the time with him. The one thing I yearned for most in life I almost had. He became the mayor so he could stay in town for me and I didn't even get the chance to really spend time with him.

I am glad my dad could get his peace and not stay here. Reminded of the crap that took him in the first place. I know he hated this supernatural stuff. It took his wife and isolated me and he had to pick up the pieces my mom left. Dealing with an alcoholic mother-in-law. Magic only takes from us and he asked for none of it. What do I do now? How do I come to terms that I am actually dead but I don't get to pass. Being with Grams is such a blessing but I can see it in her eyes. The disappointment she feels because I am here. I never heeded her advice and now I understand the magnitude of what she meant. I wish I could go back in time and not do any of this. Not dabble in Expression, not kill a dozen witches, not be complicit in killing countless people. It's ironic in all of this mess Kol ended up being the voice of reason. Arguably the most unstable Original was the one ringing the alarm about the chaos that would ensue.

I got caught in my own hubris and look where I am now. Cut off from nearly everything and battling the unspoken disappointment from the person I have loved most. I have done everything I can to get back to the other side of the barrier but I have found nothing. And I am stuck with this incredibly vivid dreams of Damon fucking Salvatore and it making me lose my mind. I really am living in hell right now. Things are blooming in me that are against my will and I wish I could give myself an aneurysm from having these thoughts and feelings. Even if Damon wasn't a bloodthirsty homicidal vampire he is Elena's boyfriend. She is my best friend I died trying to keep her happy and does it make me a bad person to say I regret it? I regret always having to make a fucking sacrifice for her. Does it make me a bad person where I put blame on her for my mom leaving after helping Elena's mom keep her safe? My mom was a good mom before she lost her magic... My dad never said it in so many words. He had always had a thin line for Elena's mom I wonder if it stems from that...

My mom always had her magic it wasn't some secret kept from her like it was to me. I won't make excuses for Abby she still left on her own accord but my family has been dying at the altar of the Gilberts and for what? I got a first-class ticket in watching life pass me by. I can't do the things that I thought I would. I can never see my family again. I don't have the heart to tell my grandmother I am dead. It just may kill her. My dad dying is breaking her heart and I refuse to add on her grief or blood pressure by letting her find out about me now. When she is stronger I'll get news to my dad's family. I can't be the reason my grandmother dies I won't know how to live with myself if she did.

I feel so out of sorts with myself. I don't know what is acceptable in how to feel. I am full of rage that I am dead now. The bad thing about being dead is that you have so much time to think and thinking leads to regret. I am being hit with this dreams about Damon. Why would my mind ever manifest a relationship with Damon Salvatore? A part of me feels guilty but another part of me feels like he is mine. I don't want to admit that to myself and make the situation more pathetic than it is. Damon has made fun of me and undercut me so much how could my heart and mind turn their backs on me? What I am feeling for him is so much more than what I ever felt for Jeremy and these are only dreams... I wish I could just do the girl thing where I just tell Caroline how I am feeling but I can't really do that anymore. Damon couldn't have compelled me right? Could this be real and I just don't remember?

No Damon could hardly stand me on a good day. He couldn't have compelled me and no one would do anything on his behalf. He doesn't even really see me unless he needs some magic to be done. He did do a number on Caroline but I doubt he would or could have done that to me. I am the friend that no one notices. All these dreams make it seem like this wasn't too long ago. My body in these dreams is nearly identical to the one I have now. I didn't even know I was a witch until that day at the car wash but in these dreams Damon is helping me with my magic. Maybe I am just projecting I wish that I really did get that kind of support when I first learned I was a witch. It would have made things a lot easier even though I could feel my frustrations in my dreams like I went through the motions. I guess it could just be witch's can feel the intensity within themselves maybe in translate into my dreams.

_"Halt who goes there!" Are you kidding me right now Damon is blocking me from getting through._

_"Damon are you serious right now?! I'm wet and shivering move so I can put some clothes on." The hot shower really calm my nerves but I hate that feeling right when you step out the shower and you get cold. I am shivering and Damon wants to be stupid. Sometimes I swear my boyfriend refuses to act his age... well the age where he stopped aging. I don't even know how to phrase that but Damon needs to stop acting like a damn child even if he is adorable doing it._

_"If you think you are wet now just imagine when I start eating you out." Damn you baby. Images are running through my head of Damon down there doing the deed. Goosebumps hit me all over on my legs and arms. I am hot and cold at the same time._

_"Looks like cat's got your tongue hmm... maybe not more like my tongue will be on your kitty soon enough." He gets closer and rubs his hands up and down my arm and it warms me up. I guess he fed recently because he is warm and this makes my eyes drift closed. I feel like at any second my legs might give out. Its so soothing I feel myself turning into mush._

_"Babe I swear you have the cheesiest lines."_

_"They may be cheesy but it looks like it is having its intended effect because I got you dripping. Its so sweet I can fucking smell it." He vamps out and that face has longed stopped being scary... I don't like admitting it but it kind of turns me on I turn Damon on like this that he shifts. I would never admit this aloud but I know Damon already knows because he can sense my reactions better than I can. At least he lets me have a sliver of my pride but not calling me out on it. I do think its more of a vanity thing for him either way. My baby is as egotistical as they come and I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world._

_"Mmm...Damon..." I can't do anything but moan. The room is making me cold but Damon is making me hot. When I open my eyes I'm on my back in my bed and Damon is on top of me kissing my neck and his head is getting closer and closer to a place where the sun don't shine on. He looks at me and it pins me in place. His blue eyes takes on this cobalt shade and he is asking me for permission. The way he is looking at me is so intense that it makes me mute. I just nod my head yes. This is going to be my first sexual experience outside of a handheld device. I am positively terrified and thrilled at the same time. My legs shake before Damon even gets my skirt off. I'm scared but I don't know why I love Damon. I just feel so exposed with less clothes._

_"Bonnie we can stop right now... I will never do anything you are not ready for or don't want okay." I think he feels a no coming because he gets my towel and I think he is going to put it back on me._

_"No please Damon I want this I am just scared."_

_"Why are you scared?" His eyes are the most expressive thing about him and I can see the concern in them. _

_"When I take everything off I get vulnerable when you are around?" I can't lie when he looks at me like this._

_"Why Bonnie? You know I love you more than life right?" He just lays his head on my body and this feels like home. I know this is right no matter what._

_"I don't know really it's the doubt Damon I love you so much but it's still terrifying for me to put myself out there. I can't erase the years that have gone by with being overlooked even though you never want me to leave your sight." I try to lighten the mood up I was about to get eaten out by my boyfriend I want this._

_"That's right baby I never want you out of my sight the time you have to waste at school and with your friends gets on my nerves. I am selfish I want you all the time and I am not sorry about that. I love every part of you and Bonnie my dick stands at attention for you." His head perks up and he is giving me that smirk that gets me wet no matter what. His confidence makes me smile like I feel the shine of 1000 suns._

_"Wow Damon so romantic!" I want to admonish him but Damon's dirty talk does something to me._

_"I know you like it because it has your pussy flowing like Niagara." Oh fuck my middle gets this warm feeling. __ Before I can even rebut anything I feel Damon's wet tongue give the slightest of licks to my clit and fuck if that doesn't get me. It makes me moan with no control and Damon takes this as permission to go to town._

_"Fuck... Damon do not stop!" I lock Damon's head between my thighs and pull on his hair to get closer like his tongue can become with one with my vagina. This feels way better than the vibrator I have in the bottom drawer. _

_Damon hums and it just heightens everything no wonder Caroline is always trying to have sex. Damon slides a finger and dual sensations hit me. Damon is suctioning my clit and his finger is in me I feel like I am building to something I have never gotten before. With the vibrator I have come but never in my life did I ever feel this hot. I am losing and gaining focus I can't describe it. I am losing the clarity in my vision but I also start to see things. _

_I start to feel something acute in my body and it starts magnifying and I can't control it and I feel like I am drowning. I want to swim but I'm not in water. I feel like something is trying to release itself through my skin. I can feel it everywhere and its only getting more intense. _

_"O-..Oh my GOD!" Never in my life has a vibrator made me feel this way. I can't move... I can't even lift my head and I can feel the sweat on my forehead. Is this all from one orgasm? My body is still shaking every now and again I guess this is what they mean by aftershocks. I can't keep my legs up any longer they just drop and I hear Damon's chuckle. I hate to feed him the satisfaction but my baby did a job well done. _

_"I love you Bonnie... everything about you sweetheart especially your bomb ass pussy I could eat you out for hours but I think you are a little sensitive because you are not used to my mercilessness... yet."_

_"Everytime you find a way to be sweet you veer way off course to become so dirty." Damon is so typically Damon and I pretend it bothers me but I like when he talks like this especially when I am the subject. _

_"Looks like I am not doing my job correctly because you are not supposed to be coherent enough to make complete sentences." Damon shuffles and maneuvers us on my bed so I am resting on his chest. I curl myself closer. I can never be too close to him. I wish I could melt._

_"Believe that it took me a long second to gather myself. I have never felt an orgasm like that ever. When I use the vibrator it takes me there but just enough to take the edge off nothing like this really felt like la petite mort."_

_"Look at you speaking French my baby is smart! Well I made sure to really take care of you I found your G-spot and made sure you had a simultaneous orgasm from there and your clit at the same time." I look up and this fool is cheesin' it. So I was having two different orgasms?! Hmm I want more._

_"Gosh Damon you can act so stupid sometimes but I love you regardless." I reach up and pepper kisses all over his cheeks and jaw and I can feel the muscles in his face making a smile. _

_"It must kill you to know that you want to compliment me on being the perfect specimen I am but you feel that you can't because you are afraid it will go to my head. Well I have news for you Hun-ny I already know I am the perfect specimen and you living in denial is holding us back from fully appreciating all my glory." All I can do is roll my eyes at this man._

_"I'm sorry I am in denial I will try my best Damon." I put my all into showing my mock seriousness_

_"That's all I can ask my beautiful love."_

_"Damon I want more." I don't really know how to vocalize my wants when it comes to... sex. I don't have it so it's kind of embarrassing to say it aloud with someone else in the room especially the man I want it from._

_"Now you are talking my language you want me to eat you out again because baby you don't have to tell me twice I promise you I can do this all night."_

_"Well that I want but I mean I want it all..." Damon gets up and takes me with him and we are just sitting up in my bed with nothing but our underwear on._

_"Bonnie are you sure about this? I don't want you doing things because you think I want you too. You know I want you all the time but don't ever do anything you don't want. You know you rule my heart and balls." I roll my eyes at his last sentence._

_"Damon I want too I promise I am not doing this for solely you or me. I want to next step with you in our relationship and us doing what we were doing a little while ago only cemented my enthusiasm. There's no one I would want to give this part of me to besides you. I know in my heart you are it for me." I want Damon to see my sincerity and heart in my eyes._

_"I believe you babe... If this is what you want then I can do nothing but oblige. When would you like this to take place? I could make this a whole elaborate affair." Damon is such a romantic underneath all the sarcasm and vanity. I know he wears his heart on his sleeve just like I do._

_"I want it here and now. I have never been so sure about anything in my life. I want us to take the leap together." I wrap my arms around his neck and seal my declaration with a kiss. We start making out and I never notice our movements but Damon is on top of me kissing me everywhere. I feel like I am being kissed by flames. I shiver and he chuckles and I want to say something but I just let myself get lost in the sensation of being loved. I feel my bra being loosened and my panties being removed once again. He dives for my left breast and gets my nipple hard with just a couple licks and gets rougher and it makes me arch my back._

_I want more so I bring my hand to the back of his head and smash his head to my breast he takes my other breast in his hand and start pinching my nipple as he softly bites the other and it makes my eyes roll and catches my breath. I feel something bigger than his finger coming closer to me. I feel a poke on inner thigh and this is it. I am going to lose my virginity. My heart is starting to race and I am feeling anxious._

_"Bonnie we can stop right now I promise."_

_"I want this Damon please don't stop." He just stares at me. His eyes are so blue and it centers me to focus on them. _

_"Uggghhhh." With no warning Damon just bust through my hymen and it hurts like nothing I have ever felt before and he just stops and looks at me. My tears just flow from the unexpected pain._

_"Baby the worst is over now. Tell me when you are ready... or to just stop now okay?" Damon never stopped looking at me the whole time and the weird feeling of having something as big as Damon in my vagina is no longer feeling so foreign._

_I just nod my head because I don't trust my voice not to crack. Everything starts off slow and I really get into it. This makes my mind clear and I only focus on us because nothing else matters right now. I hear Damon saying he loves me and I start to tear up but it's not from pain. I feel overwhelmed with all these emotions of love and pleasure and it makes my head spin. _

_He's going faster than when he started and hits a place that makes my whole body shake and he does it over and over. He knows what it's doing to me and never relents and he rubs my clit and the sensations overwhelm me and cloud my vision and I feel heat pouring from my skin._

_"Don't close your eyes Bonnie." Damon growls at me and startles my eyes open and looking into his eyes is what punches me into an orgasm and I just shake and he keeps fucking me through all of it causing me to have aftershocks. Damon yells my name and I feel his cum pulsing through me. Eventually when I am with my wits again I find myself with my head on Damon's chest._

_I just lift my head and kiss him and give him a smile. This was way more satisfying than anything I have ever imagined fantasized. _

_"I'll take that smile to mean that I did a job well done." Damon disturbs the silence but its more than welcome._

_"And then some..." I put my head back on his chest and settle myself there. He has made me feel so blissful._

_"I aim to please always well... when it's you I do. " I just laugh into his chest and close my eyes and let the sleep come to me._

Oh my God I can't stop myself from dreaming about this vampire. The harder I try the more I get this gnawing feeling in my chest that tells me to stop. The dreams are escalating and now I am full on sleeping with Damon in my head. Something is wrong with me it's so wrong to even think about Elena's boyfriend like this but I can't stop and I don't think I truly want too. This Damon is lovely and this is how I know I am going nuts because never in my life well living stage would I have ever thought this or even admit this to myself


	13. Chapter 13

Pita's POV

I wake up and have to take a second to remember where I am. Stefan is clutched to me with his head on my chest. I remember exactly how we got to this. His night terrors prompted us to move into a territory that is unquestionably romantic. I don't know how long it will last or what will happen when his memories are restored. His PTSD will be something he will continue to struggle with for who knows how long.

"I know you are awake Stefan..."

"How do you do that?!"

"I don't know but I just know you are up. Today I have many things to do including taking care of the people who put you in the predicament you are in now." He lets me and I imagine it is a difficult task for him because it is also hard for me.

"What can I do for you?" We sit on the headboard and discuss. He has this face of amusement. We are side to side and its so easy to forget the serious nature of why I am here when its just this easy to be this.

"Hmm let's see you can get your butt up and take a shower!" He rolls his eyes and just pulls me and gives me morning kisses. It should be disgusting considering morning breath on both sides but I have no mind to stop. The kisses eventually stop into us hugging in the bed in silence. Its weird to feel this comfortable with an amnesiac. To make it much more complicated this is an amnesiac vampire my ancestors have pushed me towards. I feel confused and oddly enthused right now I seriously don't know what to make of it. Stefan even if he doesn't know it right now has a life somewhere else. He could have a partner who is searching for him right now and I am lying in bed with him acting like the problems that brought me here don't exist.

My ancestors made no mention of his loved ones though... I wonder if they are looking for him and my Ancestors haven't told me because I needed him for something or if its because of something else. My ancestors are old no question about it they are from BCE times. They had a harsher view on the world than I do but they made sure to tell me about Stefan. They came to me about this when they didn't have too... I could have gotten what I wanted from the other Salvatore or even another descendant of Silas... there should be plenty since he was born over 2000 years ago. They wanted me to find him but only give me vague answers as to why? Something about destiny? I have no clue what it even means usually they are straightforward but they decided to be vague I wonder why?

We are laying in silence and Stefan absentmindedly just pets my hair. I guess we are both thinking but he is learning he is not projecting them even though they must be serious because a long period of silence has elapsed and my phone vibrates.

"As much as I would like to just stay put for the day I think we have to get up and deal with whatever must be done."

"What are you saying Stefan? My friends and I have some things to do but you are free to do whatever you like." I would very much like Stefan to stay out of sight and out of mind. I am pretty sure my Ancestors didn't want him to be found by anyone but me. I have no clue why but that felt like the underlying message when they told me where to find him.

"Pita I may not know exactly who I am but I know the mechanics of everything else. I googled an archive when you were gone and I died in 1864 and that can only mean I am an older vampire. I can feel the "newness" of Abby and she can't be your only muscle while you fight some pre-historic crazy people who have powers creating havoc because they want too." I can see earnestness of Stefan which is quite alluring and somewhat misguided.

"Stefan do not take this the wrong way because I am only saying this in the most concerned manner but there is a possibility either one of both of them may trigger you... There's a chance you could have a panic attack when we fight them. I don't want that for you" I try to hold his cheek and show the real concern I have for him with my eyes.

He just gets out of the bed and walks around pacing. He is thinking about what to say it's written all over his face and he is trying to fight his warring emotions. I can feel the anger but I don't know if it's because of me or what he is thinking.

"I deserve to have my day. I don't know who I am Pita because of them both. They cursed me to a painful torture I would still be experiencing if not for you. I want my revenge and I deserve to have it. I want to see them extinguished. I could very well have a panic attack who knows but I want to be there when you send them back to the pits of despair where they can be together. I want to see with my own eyes as they both perish into nothingness. She created the vengeance against Silas and he stole my life and identity. They are running around trying to destroy each other and it causes anyone in their way to feel the fire."

"I won't tell you what to do Stefan... I cannot take your free will away but let it be known you must take care of yourself especially now. We don't know much about your past. It can come up at the most inopportune times and what I am going to do is dangerous I need you 100% if you do this. I can't have anything less I can't endanger the lives of anyone I have brought with me to take them down. I am only going to kill one of them. That's why I needed your blood. I bound Silas and Qetsiyah to each other by using your blood. I needed a common heritage to link them and outside of Silas and Qetsiyah donating this was the only way."

"How did you get Qetsiyah's blood? Wouldn't you need two descendants each from their bloodline to link them to each other?"

"I already had descendants of Qetsiyah ready to help me. I only needed someone from Silas' line. Remember that they are witches and maybe you would have been a warlock when you were a human had it been able to manifest."

"I want to find out what you meant by the last sentence later but we have to get ready we have to vanquish some prehistoric lunatics." I get up from the bed and go right up to him and I scrutinize him closely and I have to make a decision. Do I take the agency of someone trying to get back to their life or do something I believe is in their best interests? If I do the latter he may never trust me again or worse give in to his baser instincts and do something heinous.

"I am going to take a leap of faith on you Stefan but it will come with conditions. Yes you are older and stronger than Abby but you have to take her lead on this. If you come with us and want to be our muscle you have to listen to her okay. Don't try to be a renegade and take matters into your own hands. I have to make sure that the both of them are dealt with by magic and no other interference. Do I make myself clear?" Ugh I sound like a parent but what other way can I break this down.

"Crystal... All I am asking about is a little bit of faith." He comes closer and gives me a quick peck on the lips and just hugs me. After a couple of seconds I return the hug and this feeling that comes is at the worst time. It is a churning of this denial rearing its head of what am I doing? I am having a moral dilemma of how to treat the man so I just hold on until he wants to let go.

"You should take a shower first. I can eat my breakfast while you get ready." It's his subtle way of saying I am going to heat up some blood and I don't want you to see me do it.

"All right I suppose that is the best course. I figure that text was more a summoning than a wake up call." I get my clothes for the day and go to the bathroom and get myself ready. When I finish with getting ready and Stefan goes into the bathroom to get himself ready I check my phone. The council have contacted me through our group chat. They want to know the time of the showdown and I tell them I believe that Silas and Qetsiyah will determine that all by themselves. One of them will know that Stefan is no longer in the safe and they will only blame each other since they believe they are the only ones who know where he is.

I text Davina yearning for something normal that has nothing to do with all this supernatural business.

Hey Nena! I am just checking in on you hoping getting ready for school is an easy transition for you.- Pita

Hi Pita! Its been busy but everything is going well. I did some shopping for new outfits with my friends while Kayla was our chaperone. I bought the basic school supplies. I am with my friends now they are helping me study for the Math club I want to join and go to competitions. You think I can do that? - Davina

I don't see why not! I am so happy that you are happy and if you want to join Math club you have my support.- Pita

Good! I didn't think you would be averse to me joining this club but it will take a lot of my time and I wanted you to have a heads up about my whereabouts. Apparently it's super intense and a lot of afterschool time. -Davina

I am sure you will crush the competition! Don't tell me all you have been doing is studying you should be having fun it's still summer vacation! -Pita

Well duh we are still having fun went to Dave and Buster's today and Kayla is teaching us the pasodoble! Its really fun but it's hard and she is super serious about it. -Davina

Well Kayla is from Spain it is one of the most popular dances in the world and it's a part of her identity she is going to be a strict teacher so my advice is to not mess up. -Pita

But it's so hard and my legs are so sore! Anyways I miss you it's not the same talking to you like this.- Davina

I know baby! I promise I am coming home as soon as I can. I love you I have to go but I promise soon I will contact you okay...- Pita

I love you too please be careful and come back to me. I like staying over with my friends but I miss being home and not being alone there.- Davina

I know I am going to come home as soon as I can. I will talk to you later enjoy the time with your friends okay. Just try to have fun and don't worry so much make me that promise? -Pita

I'll try okay that's all I can do. I will talk to you when you have some free time. -Davina

Reality is sinking in I have to get back home as soon as possible and back to my real life. No matter what maybes and ifs are between Stefan and I there's a life I must return to and someone counting on me. I am happy that she has friends to distract her but the distraction will not last long because she must get back to her real life and needs stability in her life.

"I can't read minds but I can tell there's a lot on your mind. You good?" Stefan's voice rouses me from my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm good I was just talking to my sister and seeing how she is doing. School starts for her soon and I'm missing it." Once the words came out my mouth I can feel the guilt in my heart.

"It's okay she understands this is something you must do you told her right?"

"She knows it's about magic but I don't want her world to have so much worries because of magic. I don't want her to be scared or overly worried. New Orleans is a hotbed for supernatural creatures as well and right now she needs a break from that and just be a normal teenagers with her friends. She is so young I don't want her stressing about things like this."

"I get it you just want her to be a kid and deal with teenage stuff."

"Thank you for getting it. I just want her to be a kid. I am responsible for her and I want her to feel like she doesn't have to carry a heavy burden. I do feel guilt for coming here even though it must be done it just happened at an inopportune time. She is getting ready to go back to school and she wants me there to help her get ready and I cannot." I want to be the best I can for her but I cannot forsake this promise I made to Lucy but with Silas around I would have had to come here anyways. Resurrecting Bonnie is a favor but taking Silas out is a duty.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You are not actively trying to leave her. You have a duty that must be upheld because the world is at stake with this two running around unchecked. No one knows anything about them or how they could be defeated. They are dangers to anyone they pass by they have had 2000 years to let their rage fester and that makes no one safe. I think leaving your sister for a couple days is okay when you are trying to make sure she lives in a world that doesn't have people who can go on rampages and can't be stopped. Now let's go kick some ass and send them back to anywhere that's not here." This makes me smile... Stefan has lost everything and he is there being a supportive being that I need to help me rein the guilt. I will use the guilt to help vanquish them. My emotions will help fuel my magic.

I text Abby and Lucy to meet in the witches room and Stefan and I go to the same place.

We discuss our plan to vanquish Silas and Qetsiyah as soon as possible. I thought I would help Lucy and Abby confront Bonnie's friends but this town is in mayhem and has to be dealt with first. I tell her this and she nods her head. She knows what is at stakes and puts her wants on the backburner for now. After a while of coordinating I decide to scry for Silas's location and the crystal turns red and I knew it! They are fighting but we have to hurry who knows if one of them will escape.

While you two fight each other you will never see us coming for you. We all leave the hotel and get into cars and head for the woods. I keep scrying because the crystal stays red. If they keep tiring themselves out it will only make it easier for us to kill them. About 10 minutes later we make it to where they are fighting and you can see the bright lights traveling from deep within the woods.

It's time for showdown and the Council has the element of surprise...


	14. Chapter 14

Damon's POV

_"You know I was talking to my cousin and I am thinking about going to school in another state after I graduate. We always talked about it when we were younger and made all these silly plans of living the life in our own away from home being grownups. I know it sounds silly but I'm seriously thinking about it..."_

_"Bonnie I think that's a great idea. Don't limit yourself to Bumfuck, Virginia your whole life. If you don't learn to travel or live somewhere else you miss out on a lot. I think you would count it as a regret when you get older and realize you should have traveled more."_

_"Why you have to be so mean to Mystic Falls you are from here too?!"_

_"That is exactly why I am so mean about it! Bonnie I have been to all parts of the globe and experiencing life in other places it is so amazing. Even if the place is in the same country you have to learn to travel to something new. Learn something new... feel something new. If you don't like the places you go to then you certainly know there's no place like home but what you find maybe worth it all. You want bigger things than this town can offer and that's okay. We can have an affinity for the place we are from and still move forward and find a life elsewhere. The only good thing about this town is that you live here." For as long as I have I lived I always thought Katherine was the end all be all but I see I was wrong. Bonnie is the love of I never knew I wanted or truly could have. I feel burden free to love her and I can't think of a happier time in my life since I was a young boy._

_"Damon..." Bonnie just looks at me misty-eyed and a tear escapes and comes closer and holds my face. She wants to kiss me I can feel it when she guides my head to hers. The kiss feels like peace and fire at the same time._

_"Damon I love you so much... So much I can wait to explore other places with you by my side. I can't wait to live my life with you." Bonnie's conviction speak to my heart and her declaration makes me happy for the future. I never really did ever in my life... look towards the future. It's always been about the now I never really thought about the future after my mother died. Her life was taken away and I could never thinking about a future without the person I loved most in it. Now I have Bonnie in my life and slowly she found a way for me to look onwards and not just about the now. I know what we have is love I thought I knew what that was but this quietly crept upon me and for once in my life I am glad my brother told me to turn because otherwise I could never feel this feeling._

_"Bonnie... God Bonnie you don't even know what your words and love mean to me. You are the single best thing that has happened to me in I don't know how long. You make me happy to think about the future. When I think about it I don't think about emptiness. I have never felt this in my long time on Earth Bonnie. You make me realize this is the first time I have ever been in love. Your love has allowed me to see past the next day, the next week. When I think of you I think of where we will be years from now. Where in the world I can show you sights and wonders? How happy you would be to see the Louvre or the Leaning Tower of Pisa? Helping you study for a midterm or a final. I think about that all because I can't see my life without you in it anymore. I don't really know when it happened but I count down to the minutes sometimes to tell you about my day. I just I don't know felt like telling you that because you deserve to know the mark you have on my life and in it."_

_I never noticed that I was crying which normally I would absolutely detest but for Bonnie it means everything and nothing. In her life she never really receives the care or the magnitude of love from anyone outside of her Grams. I know her father loves her but his absence in her life kills her on the inside and breeds the insecurity that she isn't worthy. Her father is nothing like mine. He is trying to do right by his daughter but it's the absence that kills her and feeds the loneliness. She would probably feel less like this if her mother was in her life but Abby abandoned her and as much as Sheila tries she will always be Grams and not her mother. I don't mind showing her how much I love her because she does it all the time in the most minute ways._

_When we had sex it was the best of my life. We have had great sex dozens of times before but this time is different from the others. It was after declarations of love which fueled our passions for each other. We have told each other we loved each other but it was the first time we have talked about our future and the place the other will have in it. I feel Bonnie in my bones she pushes me to my limit. I love that she does... she gets under my skin like no other. She makes me crazy like a madman and I keep coming back because I love feeling like this. She is my challenger and I hers. We push each other, we rile each other up and when I am loving her I feel the full brunt of it. Her element is fire and I can feel it within her skin. She burns like a furnace._

_I hold her tight like she was one of my toys from when I was a child. She brings the same kind of safety those toys brought me. The same contentness, happiness, and meaning. She is a gift in my life one that I truly don't deserve for what I have plagued the world with but one I do cherish. It is always seems the least deserving receive the most chances and I have no plans on squandering mine._

I get hit with another daydream of Bonnie. One where we have sex again but it's more than that. It's like I can feel the warmth of what played in my head. I can feel the love seeping through. But it makes no sense to me. How can I feel a love that isn't there? It feels like a ghost limb. Something present but not really there.

I don't know how to explain it but I feel more each time I get these daydreams. The feelings my dream self feels get amplified and it seeps into me. It's hurting me because I have no clue as to what it means. The more I have these daydreams the more I feel I might be descending into madness. I don't know why I am daydreaming about Bonnie so vividly as if these daydreams are memories. They feel so real this real not like some acid trip. I don't think trying to figure out where Bonnie is triggered these daydreams. I have no clue as to why I am seeing these things but these dreams make me realize what I thought was love was never wrong. The Damon in my head has something I never did. A love so pure I could never believe it to be real.

I could never imagine myself in this scenario. I have never come to believe something like that could come so easily. I have only been involved in relationships I had to fight so hard for. Both times it was with my brother and I seem to always lose. Loving Katherine ultimately made me lose my life and loving Elena made me lose the one thing that mattered most to me in life my brother. This Damon loving Bonnie lost nothing really seemed to only gain something I never really had. When he loves he thought of a future. With Katherine I was trying to be good enough. With Elena I was chasing a face and made due with a better version. I thought she had chosen me but I put her above my brother. Would real love ever cost me everything? I willingly chose Elena over Stefan for what?! I still felt empty and I am not even with Elena and I don't know where my brother is or if he is even okay. If Silas killed him I don't know how I will live with myself. I didn't really leave things great with him and knowing Stefan might not even be with me is something I can't bear. I don't think Stefan is dead I don't know I think I would have felt it. Our connection is too strong but I didn't even notice Silas was masquerading as Stefan. I didn't notice because I didn't even try to pay attention. I was selfish and I did that for enough of our lifetime and I can't even tell him what I think.

I hear the door close and I smell Barbie before I see her.

"Hello Damon..." I don't know if I can deal with Caroline without a drink. She must be frantic with the ever possible notion that Bonnie is dead.

"Hello Blondie care to share why you are here?"

"Don't even start with me Damon. You have a lot of nerve getting an attitude with me. I thought we were going to be a team in getting back Bonnie."

"Just because you are helping me with that doesn't give you the right to be bouncing in my house whenever you feel like it."

"Oh please Damon keep talking like that and I'll start to think you care..."

"Don't hold your breath Blondie. Like I said before what are you doing here?"

"I have a couple questions Damon Salvatore... Why are you trying so hard to get Bonnie back? You aren't friends in any form..." My eyes narrow at her assertion. But she is right Bonnie and I were not friends at any time. We challenged each other and got under each other's skin but I respected her for all she has done. I just wish I vocalized it each and every time. She has lost everything in her pursuit to help everyone of us.

"She is an ally Caroline simple as that." Now it is her eyes that narrow at me.

"Because she is an ally? You can get allies all the time Damon but its not like you are trying to bring them all from the dead like Bonnie. You have been intense in wanting to bring her back. Why?" She is angering me. Who cares about my motives?! We both Bonnie alive!

"Why does it matter Caroline? What do you want me to say huh?! Bonnie is the one of the only deserving of us. We push her until she breaks and expect her to just take it and be okay. She most likely lost her life in pursuit of making Elena happy. She lives her life as a servant to our fuckups. She didn't ask for this shit. We guilt her into our will and she feels she has to because she in her warped sense thinks this is what families do for each other. We take and take from her and expect her to fall in line and just do it. She is the only one of us who is a witch and that puts a burden on her that should break her and it already has. Her mother, father, and grandmother are all dead thanks to us especially me. Too many times she has saved my ass... all of us really the least I can do is do my best to make sure she gets a chance to enjoy life. She hasn't really gotten to do that because she has been doing the most fighting enemies that we set in our own way." I am so angry at all of us especially myself. I have done the absolute worst to her the whole time she has known me and I can feel the Damon in my mind hating me for being a source of hurt for her. I hate myself for doing this to her.

"But why do you care so much? Damon you have done the most bastardly of things without a care. Why is this different? Why does Bonnie matter now? If you were so concerned why did it take you this long to care?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW BUT I DO! I just do okay I don't know why I want to save her so bad but I want too. Out of all of us she deserves to live. If she is dead then I don't know what to do next. It has nothing to do with Silas. Yeah she is a witch but she is Bonnie first. We can't keep treating her like some witch. Well you never really did you are always trying to do right by her but the rest of us maybe with exception to Matt and Tyler don't see her as this witch she is just Bonnie. I don't care for the witch to live as much as I owe Bonnie the person my life and I'll do whatever it takes to help her live hers. I don't know why I want to but I want to Caroline. I feel it in my bones that I have to help Bonnie like it's some unwritten thing." Caroline looks at me curiously and I can't make out why she is looking at me like this. It's not scrutinizing like it was before it's like she was waiting for me to say the right thing and I am guessing this was what she wanted to hear.

"I am glad you can see that Bonnie is so much more than a witch Damon. The most powerful thing about Bonnie isn't her magic Damon its her capacity to care even when people don't deserve it. She finds a reason to help them. I am glad that you can figure it out for yourself and not be told that by someone else." I feel like she wants to say more but she doesn't. Caroline does not usually smile at me as she has no reason too but she is smiling now. I dare not tell her in my mind there's a wall on concrete so thick I can't see through it. I have no idea what it is or why it's there. I also don't tell her there's a new hole in the concrete wall and more green light shines through. The green light illuminates through the concrete and I have no clue what's beyond the concrete wall but I have never yearned so much to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

Pita's POV

I feel the bursts of power as I get closer to the scene of the battle between Qetsiyah and Silas. I somewhat marvel at the beauty of the spectacle to feel the power of two supreme magic wielders but its short lived when they wreak havoc on this town and potentially will use the world as their playground in their cat and mouse game.

The rest of the Council is right beside me and we lock this part of the forest. Although Lucy, Abby, and Stefan are trying to provide protection they will not be able to penetrate our barrier. Christy and Kol came with us to be spectators but it would be smarter for them because Kol is an Original and Christy a much older vampire as inner perimeter protection. As soon as I can feel Melanie cast the barrier spell I feel each and every other Council member cast a reinforcement spell. The power of the collective Council draws the attention of both Qetsiyah and Silas. We come from behind the trees and into the clearing and they both look sinister.

They know we are here to stop them. The magic they were wielding against each other ceases. For a minute second they look at each other and I feel Silas trying to contact her but her mind is impenetrable. He asks for permission to say something and for the dull second it takes for him to ask her to team up with him to destroy us for trying to get rid of them. Silas you are slipping to allow your thoughts to be broadcast so loud. Even if he knows not of my powers it is easy for witches to feel the change especially out in nature.

Qetsiyah first tries to shake the ground and only her and Silas don't move. Some of the Council witches falter but it doesn't stop us.

"Did you think that you would be able to stop either me or him?" Qetsiyah's confidence is something to admire and respect especially considering the time she came from but she has no clue she isn't the first prodigy to exist.

"Did you ever think your hubris would be your downfall."

"You are a child to me. You don't know of the skills that he possesses and I am a greater magic wielder than he and he is among the best. My hubris is well-deserved child"

"Just because you are ancient does not make us children." My grin becomes wild when I hear the quip of Farin on my right. It gives us a second of levity.

"Yet I still feel you are children wanting to enter the game of adults. How sad?"

"You know what's sad that you never inquired why each time you strike Silas you end up feeling pain." Pilar is straightforward and wants them to feel their stupidity and it gets the reaction she hoped for because both Silas and Qetsiyah show their anger in their eyes. We can see it in them both darkening and they must be trying to figure out how to rid themselves of the link but good luck.

"It is going to be our utmost pleasure to bring you both to your knees and then vanquish you to never cease again. I will vanquish you in my family's name. I figure everyone of my comrades will vanquish you both in the name of their families. You ruined the Managos name and line for your ego. And you committed a terrible misdeed by manipulating a witch to change the course of nature forever." I take channel energy into a spell and I send my thoughts to my comrades. We start to chant and the winds pick up.

You have plagued the world and the reputation of witches and nature... From this day you will be united in the death like you should have received eons ago. But this death shall not send you into the other side which was created by you will cease to exist on any plane. You will be nothing not even dust for anyone foolish enough to conjure your existence. Your fanatics will never be able to summon you again. You will not have a chance to corrupt the world into your decrepit hands. From this day on you will not be anything not wind not thunder nothing that can touch the=is world. Your malintent dies with you from this day on the taint of your misdeeds will not touch or shame the witches who have come after you.

Our chant is not really a chant its more of a declaration for all witches everywhere to never feel the fright of the legend most will never know. The unknown shame that they feel but don't know why. The will no longer have an invisible burden on them. They will never know what happened in this forest but their nature will feel lighter and that is enough. Silas and Qetsiyah only disappear into the nothingness. They must have thought they would be able to give a mightier fight. But the link served two purposes we vanquished them at the same time but they unexpectedly made our job easier. We couldn't anticipate they would fight each other and tired the other out. We thought we would have to catch one and the other would be vanquished as a result of the link. Hubris is always wasted on the cavalier.

"I am somewhat disappointed that the fight was not longer and more bloody. I was anticipating a war God damn it. I expected more from the most powerful witches on Earth." Kol just has to ruin the sense of peace that has calmed all of the witches. Christy rightfully punches him in the gut before any one us could give him an aneurism.

"Christy I am only stating the truth we came this far. I died in pursuit of this Silas creature the least I could have seen a real battle."

"Kol just shut up. We should just be happy the task was done! The last thing we need is bloody and drawn out. Now that we have seen Silas vanquished we can go back home to our life with a lighter heart." Its always weird to see their dynamic in person. Christy is this soothing person who walks with a moral code that is very clear to humans at least me and Kol is... Kol. I guess they balance each other out it is palpable I feel their annoyance and love in equal measure for each other.

It was weird looking at Stefan's face and knowing it was someone completely different. It didn't throw me off at all because I know the aura of the person even if the face is familiar but it still throws you off. We start to lift the spells keeping us from here and make our way out of the forest. I send texts to Stefan, Abby, and Lucy telling them it has been done.

I would be a liar if I said I didn't have the want of revenge when I saw Qetisyah and Silas. I felt the revenge for what they ultimately did to witches and creating the other side. My ancestors fear when they first died. Knowing only a punishing fate of being on Earth but not to live. Whoever said exacting revenge will not make you feel better is a damn fool. It won't change the action but who are we not to feel when we or the ones we love are slighted. It's the most human thing to want to take action when something bad happens. The problem is the limit. Sometimes the urge for revenge takes a turn and we set new limits until we have no clue what the limit is. But this is our limit sometimes justice and revenge can overlap.

We get closer to the cars we came in and when my eyes rest on Stefan I expect to feel a little disconcerting since I made a man with his face go poof but I don't. I feel a sureness of protection that I don't need but value and the feelings that are stirring among the both of us. He just looks at me with a weird satisfied face and I can feel twinges of smugness that I have no clue why. He just reaches for my hand like it is the most routine thing which does not go unnoticed by anyone especially Kol. I can feel that he wants to say something but his wife stops him and for that I am forever grateful to her.

Kol is my friend and a protector of witches but he can also be an asshole it he has already annoyed me once today and that is one time too many. We go our separate ways and Stefan starts driving but this isn't the way back to the hotel. We have been silent most of the trip but it's a relaxed silence and I feel no tension in the air well not bad tension in the air.

"Stefan this is not the way back to the hotel."

"I know that but we aren't going back to the hotel. I want us to celebrate the victory of today."

"Hmm I guess I can be amenable to some celebration. We can call everyone-"

"Not everyone just us. We can celebrate with them later but I am going to be honest. I don't want to share you with anyone right now..." He just looks at me with intensity that makes me question if any man has looked at me like this before. I can drum up a time."...Is that too presumptuous of me?"

"Yes... yes it is..." His confidence falls a little bit which I am glad I can get such a reaction. "But I will indulge you." My smile is wide as I get a ding on my phone. He says nothing but just keeps driving while I look at my phone. I see that its Kayla

Hey Pita I'm just seeing how everything is going with your mission. Davina is starting school soon and I just wanted to check in.- Kay

I don't know what's going on but something is missing. I don't know what it is but something is wrong and I can't figure it out.

Hi Kay! Yes everything is going right with my mission I am almost done. I should be back home soon. I know Davina is starting school soon I was able to talk to her last night. Is everything okay?- Pita

Yeah I think everything is okay. Just the same old same old. I would like to talk to you when you get back though. Just friend to friend you know. I promise I didn't fuck up with Davina!- Kay

All right we can definitely talk when I get back. You know if you need me you can always call.

"So what does this celebration entail Stefan?"

"It's nothing super fancy. I just did some research on my phone of this place and I think you will have some fun." I wonder where Stefan could be taking me? He tells me I should basically close my eyes and make myself go to sleep. I close my eyes but I am too amped up to sleep. I can feel his excitement with all of my other senses.

I feel Stefan parking and he tells me to still keep my eyes closed. I smell food and it is making me feel really hungry. He opens the passenger side door and helps me out. He puts his hands around my hips and steers me to where ever we are going. I hear live music and the rhythm is definitely merengue and my gosh my smile must be so wide right now.

"Stefan! Oh my gosh?! How did you find this place?"

"Well I remember you said you liked dancing and I thought to myself maybe we could make it a fun excursion. Only thing was Mystic Falls had none of that so I expanded my search and Richmond had this place pop up and I checked its yelp reviews and it was pretty good... so here we are."

We are seated at a table and we order some food and I am so carefree right now to hear the beautiful sounds encompassing the whole room. I can feel everyone's excitement and I have to cut it off because it starts to make me feel heady from the swirl of everyone's emotions.

This is the most relaxed I have seen Stefan. I can feel his emotions even if he thinks he has them underwraps he can't really help anxiety he feels. Right now I don't feel any of that.

"Would you like to dance?" Seeing him smile does these things to me that I don't quite comprehend yet but I know I really like it. I am just as surprised as Stefan is when we start dancing he really has great rhythm for Salsa. Everytime I turn I feel a soft giggle escape me. When the song is over we don't move for some time we just look at each other. He looks at me but keeps his emotions in check. All I can feel is my emotions which are amplified because I can feel them within myself and the ones in the air. I just reach over and kiss him. It makes me laugh it's a soft kind of laugh that makes me wish for more kisses like this. I keep giggling and our foreheads are pressed to each other and I can see the smile on his face and I can feel like swirling.

"How about we go sit down and eat something?" He asks me still without heads pressed together and I give a soft nod.

A small lingering thought enters my head when we sit down. What happens if and when Stefan remembers his life? It almost makes me want to frown but when Stefan's eyes catch mine it brings back the smile to my face full force.


End file.
